Mario and Sonic's Epic Summer Vacation 2
by midnightownage
Summary: Mario, Sonic, Mega man and friends are ready for another summer full of adventure, good weather, good times and good friends. along with New faces that haven't appeared yet.
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic's epic summer vacation 2

Chapter 1: a new venture

Summary: Mario, Sonic, Mega man and friends are back for another epic summer vacation with all kinds of adventure, what will await them this time? find out.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Charmy and Amy were at school (Vector, Silver, Espio, Rouge, Wario and Waluigi didnt go to school for the past 2 weeks because they said fuck it.) It was the last day and the last minutes of the last day had come. Mario, Sonic and Friends left the school 32 minutes before school had really ended.

common guys run faster! We don't wanna get caught by anyone! yelled Mario

we left 32 minutes early on the very last day of school, it can't be that bad. said Charmy

You might be right, but i don't think Mario or sonic wants to risk trouble. said Amy

Where's shadow? asked Luigi

Im sure he's fine said Tails

Yea he'll be home, but we really need to get the fuck out of here! said Knuckles

They ran and ran till they got home and talked

Sonic: Aww yea, this is happening!

Amy: Summer's here again!

Silver: how did the last day go?

Mario: ok i guess.

Sonic: yea, but summer's here once again, no more worrying about Teachers, homework, grades or anything like that!

Meanwhile with Wario and Waluigi.

Wario: you know despite what we did to them, i kinda wanna hang out with Mario, sonic and the others.

Waluigi: Yea bro, i will make this summer really good stuff.

Wario: I just hope we don't have to force ourselves to work for Bowser or someone like that

Waluigi: yea bro

(Back with Mario, sonic and co) When they got home things were pretty normal for them. they played games, they watched movies, they did what ever they damn will pleased.

Vector: Man, im actually really tried and its only 10:10 pm

Daisy: yea me too (Yawns

Luigi: (yawns) did you remember to buy Coca cola daisy?

Daisy: Sorry sweetie, i forgot.

Luigi: no problem (Yawns)

Knuckles: (yawns) How many of us are actually really tried.

Everyone: We are.

Amy: (yawns)well except shadow, rouge, mega man, protoman and bass

Mario: (yawns) speaking of which where are they?

Sonic: (yawns) Im sure they're fine.

Espio:(yawns) I think we should just get some rest if were really this tried

Tails: (yawns) good idea espio

Mario: Daisy, please remember to get coca cola and mountain dew next time

Daisy: Ok

Peach (Yawns) I could now Mario

Mario: Nah, the stores are closed now, plus were all way too tired.

Everyone went to sleep a little early for summer standards, things didn't get interesting till 3:38 am. Sonic woke up around that time and decided to take a little stroll with Mario, Luigi, Tails and Amy.

The 5 of them walked around the dark neighbourhood talking and laughing about many things and went to get some snacks at good old 7 eleven, things were going great, they even meet up with Peach and Knuckles.

Mario: Peach!

Tails: Knuckles!

Sonic: what are you guys doing here?

Peach: i felt like taking an evening stroll

Knuckles: I wanted to practice my strength.

Luigi: well you know what they say

Amy: The more the merrier?

Luigi: absolutely.

Knuckles: What time is it sonic?

Sonic: 3:50 am

Then walked around in the dark and not very bright neighbourhood for some more time untill they heard gun shots, They were in fear untill they saw the school. it was somewhat damaged and there were police officers all around the school.

Mario: Excuse me officer, but what is going on here?

Police officer: Well the school was robbed and vandalized, the reason it was vandalized is because there were some kids over there fighting each other with baseball bats, Beer bottles, and Rocks, when ever they missed, it would damage the school building.

Amy: Do u know who robbed the school?

Police officer: we don't have many ideas as to who robbed the school, all we know is that more than 3 people robbed it. One of them seem to be someone with red and black hair.

(They walked 25 feet away from the police officer)

Mario: He said someone with red and black hair, Shadow must have been part of the robbery.

Just then another gun shot happened. Knuckles noticed it was coming behind them just 10 feet away.

Amy: shadow, why are you shooting?

Shadow: You know, im not sure.

Peach: Well stop it, you don't wanna get noticed by the police

Shadow: You guys know about that?

Tails: Yea, we were talking to a police officer, What did you rob?

Shadow: I was a very small part in the robbery. I only stole a desk and math text book, It might sound like a lot, but there were people stealing TVs, Computers, Chalk boards.

Peach: Wow that really is something.

Luigi: While you didn't take much, the police are clearly serious about the whole vandalism and robbery thing.

Shadow: we need to clear my name

Sonic: Simple, we will just leave the area.

Amy: But what if the police keep looking for him.

Sonic: hmm, maybe we could blame someone else.

Knuckles: I think we should see what the police are doing now, maybe the wont be so damn focused on one person who wasn't really all that bad.

Tails:I don't think they would be all that focused, considering the fact that they didn't bother to check out what was up with Shadow's Gun shots

Shadow stayed 35 feet away from the school area while mario, sonic and the others went back to the school to see what the police were up to.

Knuckles: hmm they seem to be cleaning up the damage done to the school.

4 minutes later.

Peach: Alright, they haven't said anything about anyone who was behind all of this.

Luigi: Yea, you're right there.

Sonic: See, no fear, lets tell shadow he has nothing to worry about and go on with tonight.

With shadow

Shadow: So whats up?

Peach:they haven't said anything about anyone who was behind all of this.

Mario: yea, plus we all think they care more about the damage done to the school

Sonic: C'mon guys lets just leave this place and enjoy the rest of the night.

Amy: good idea sonic

Peach left them when they passed the house, while Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow hanged out for some time, walking around in the night, chating and doing what ever they wanted.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A normal day... or is it?

Everyone woke up the next day at 12:00pm, and got to gether in the living room.

Vector: So

Charmy: How are we gonna start this summer off?

Mario: good question Charmy.

Espio: I wonder if there will be any adventure like last year.

Daisy: We will just have to wait and see.

Sonic: so in the mean time lets just have some fun then.

Mario: I have idea, we should go to a water park

Shadow: A water park you say?

Mario: Yep

Sonic: Good idea Mario, who's in?

Rouge: looks like were gonna have some fun shadow

Everyone was in besides yoshi and Birdo, They got their towels, money and admission then set off. When they arrived

Peach: Well this wasn't very far.

Luigi: I don't see whats wrong with that

Sonic: i agree, running to this place for me is as hard as taking a nap!

Amy: Ikr!

Charmy: well lets check it out!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Amy and Charmy went as a group and saw a toilet bowl water slide. They all went down the slide like normal the first time, but then the second time, they did something different.

Sonic: Lets go again!

Knuckles: Sound like a plan.

The thing about this slide is that 4 people could ride it at once and the bowl itself had a cover above it, so more than four could secretly go on the slide at once, they did just that.

Sonic: alright Mario, Luigi and Charmy you ready?

Mario,Luigi and Charmy: YEs

Luigi: 3,2,1 go!

They jumped towards the slide as soon as they could, went down the slide and got off the tubes when they reached the bowl, they hanged out there for a little bit than exited and met up with the others.

Daisy: So how did things go?

Luigi: Good, what about you guys?

Vector: just went on some basic slides.

Mario: I think were gonna join you guys.

For the next 2 hours they went swimming in a wave pool, and went on some water slides, 2 of them had awesome lights, 3 of them had a lot of curves, the other 4 they went on were pretty average. After those 2 hours past, They decided to get some lunch, they sat down and chatted.

Tails: why do you think Megaman and the others didn't come?

Mario: i don't know, but what i do know is that we will hang out with them.

Sonic: yea, i agree.

Amy: isn't this awesome, hanging out with friends, no fear of school. Just a plain awesome time

Knuckles: Yea we know amy, hey Daisy where is our pizza?

Daisy: Im coming, what soda do you want?

Knuckles: Um, coca cola

Daisy: ok then

Vector: Thanks peach, did you remember to get Jalapenos on the pizza

Peach: yep can you handle them?

Vector: fuck yea i can.

Waluigi: how come im more brave then you?

Wario: Idk

Knuckles: sonic, look it wario and waluigi

Mario: mamma mia!

Sonic: Calm down Mario

Waluigi: hey guys

Wario: yea hey, i thought you guys died

Amy: ?

Luigi: Why are they walking slightly faster?

Sonic: don't worry about them, lets just eat our pizza.

After they ate their pizza they decided it was time to ride the most Xtreme slide in the park, The slide was almost like a 90 degree drop and had a trap door to launch you.

Wario: look at that slide

Waluigi: that is something, lets ride it!

Wario: ok!

Mario: looks like they're gonna go on it too.

Daisy: Dont worry, sonic said not to worry about them

Mario: :/

Silver: Holy shit does this look awesome.

Knuckles: ill go first.

After a wait in line it was time, Knuckles went first and went down like normal, He yelled "Fuck yea!" when he reached the bottom. Silver then went next but he decided to float in the air with his powers. Luigi went down next like normal, but he felt a little dizzy when he got up.

Waluigi: seeing Luigi like that makes me wanna go down the water slide twice!

Wario: Oh yea, i bet you can't go down head first.

Waluigi: of course i could! watch me!

Wario: yea after Espio goes down.

Waluigi: uh, yea.

After Espio went down the slide, Waluigi went down with his head on the Trap door, Problem was that when he went down he hit his head at the very end of the slide.

Sonic: ouch...

Waluigi: hgfrdshjbgfvhjbrdjfdbjdrbvdr3e5es

After a long day at the water park, Mario, Sonic and friends went home.

Mega man: how did it all go?

Mario: oh hey mega man, it went pretty good.

Bass: what are we gonna do now?

Mario: I don't know, wanna watch some movies or something?

Vector: What movie's should we watch?

Silver: The room? Vase de noces?

Everybody: NONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

Silver: Ok juezz, i was just joking.

after hours of hanging out and doing what ever they got ready for bed. However at 1:00am strange noises happened.

Mario: What the hell is that noise?

Knuckles: Im glad im not the only one who hears it.

Luigi: C'mon lets check it out

Knuckles: hold up, lets bring a few more people with us.

Knuckles, Mario and Luigi woke up Sonic, Tails, Amy and Shadow, then they went outside to see what was going on.

Knuckles: Where should we check it

Shadow: wait hold up, i here someone coming.

Luigi: FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF.

Silver: Guys calm down its me.

Sonic: Silver, yes yes, you could really help us.

Silver: whats up?

Mario: We're seeing whats going on with the noices.

Silver: Well then lets a go!

While there wasn't much adventure in this chapter, that's ok, because you still have a decent amount of chapters left to go, Also ever noticed that these guys are quite curious?

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The villains may or may not be a worry.

Shadow: Do you think the police are still looking for me Mario?

Mario: Doubt it, but lets not worry about that now.

Shadow: Fair enough.

Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver and Tails were still looking for who was making the noises, it took them 20 minutes but they finally saw someone, some one they never thought they would see.

Luigi: WART!

Everyone: SHHHHH

Luigi: Sorry.

Knuckles: who's wart?

Amy: he was the main villain of Super Mario brothers 2 usa

Knuckles: Well ok then, where's he going to.

Mario: he seems to be going some building.

Silver: Look there are some cops over there!

Tails: Cops? patrolling the desert this late at night?

Sonic: Its best that we don't go near them, Shadow's possibly wanted by the cops, lets just go.

Little did they know the "Cops" were actually 2 of the 6 swat officers that they hanged out with by the canyon last summer, They were chatting with wario and waluigi.

Wario: Listen swat officers were sorry, Its late, were in the desert and we just wanna go home.

Waluigi: Can you let us go?

Swat officer 1: Should we let them go?

Swat officer 2: Hmm, well alright. There couldn't be any danger for other people on the road at this time and this place.

Waluigi: Oh thank god.

Wario: Bye bye.

Swat officer 3: What now?

Swat officer 4: C'mon guys get in the car, I'm taking you all for a drink, on me!

Swat officer 3: And dinner?

Swat officer 4: I don't see why not.

Swat officer 1: Guess it was a good idea letting those guys go.

Swat officer 2: Sure was.

2 minutes later.

Wario: ehh, whats this?

Waluigi: what that 7 11 over there?

Wario: no look, there's a mysterious looking building over there that sonic and Mario are checking out.

Waluigi: Hmm, should we check it out?

wario: Fine, wah, we don't really have anything else to do.

Waluigi: Alright just park the car by the building.

While in the building the first thing Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, and Shadow ran into Mega man, they were surprised to him.

Mario: What are you doing here?

Mega man: Proto man told me about this place, decided to go see it for myself, would have brought Bass and Protoman, but they were sleepy

Tails: What is this place, its like a shiny grey, well-lit, and dense kinda of place.

Mega man: I've heard it's a Base for our enemys.

Luigi: no wonder we saw wart come in here.

Just then a huge patrol robot came by and notice our heroes, the patrol robot went insane with noises and shooting lazers, luckily it was shot down by Mega man.

Amy: You saved our lives!

Knuckles: That would have killed us, i mean look, it killed Clown man over there!

Sonic: I guess he wont be seeing us in his dreams anymore :D

Mario: Eh?

Sonic: When you defeat him in mega man 8 he says "i'll see you in my dreams."

Mario: ah, well then, i guess its best we continue then.

Mega man: Indeed it is.

They continued walking around the base, it didnt take them long to find out where the Villians were, When they found them they watched them speak. Eggman, Bowser, Wart, Reggie, Fawful and Gutsman were there.

Eggman: What to do with so many pests.

Bowser: They've ruined our plans, They killed Bowser jr, they killed Dr wily, and they've pissed us off.

Reggie: Wart and Fawful are new here, but i trust, you guys have what it takes?

Wart: Abouslutly

Fawful: Let's kick some ass.

Reggie: I like your attitude.

Wart: Who's attitude do you like?

Reggie: Both of yours.

Gutman: I Say we go find them now so we can crush their bodies, and melt them for dinner!

Eggman: Were not going to eat them.

Gutman: Oh.

Bowser: But i do like the idea of going to find them, let's go.

Mega man: Dammit, there gonna go find us.

Mario: we need to leave.

Shadow: why don't we stay and kick their asses.

Sonic: Just not now, i don't wanna deal with these shit heads.

Mega man: this place isn't big, c'mon we need to leave now!

So with that said, they left the building, it wasn't very long till the villains started to look outside. Back with wario and waluigi.

Wario: Whats up with this place?

Waluigi: Its so shiny, dense and grey

Wario: is anybody here?

Waluigi: Helloooooooooo

Wario: Look bro!

Wario and Waluigi looked at saw all the villains running to find Mario, Sonic and Co, they were almost ran over, they got worried and left the building.

Wario: Well that was close.

Waluigi: I Dont wanna deal with any villians

Wario: Yea we have lives to.

Waluigi then threw a rock at the building out of pride, which unfortunately got the attention of the villians.

Waluigi: I think they might have seen us!

Wario: Run!

3 minutes later

Wart: Did you see something by here?

Fawful: I could have sworn i did.

Reggie: Me too, somethings not right.

Eggman: Dont worry about that, what about Mario, mega man and sonic?

Reggie: Yea, those guys, hmmmm.

Back with Mario, Sonic and co

Luigi: We made it!

Sonic: That was easy.

Silver: Those stupid Bastards didn't even have a chance!

Mega man: Now that i think of it, it might be best not to worry about them

Mario: exactly!, its summer we should enjoy ourselves!

Silver: If they continue to fail like this, then yes we don't have to worry about them Mega man

Amy: Sonic, do you have anything big planed?

Sonic: hmm, well before we go on some epic vacation i have a idea, come along then.

2 days later

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A party to remember

We first see mario, sonic and the others at a beach enjoying themselfs, they swam, they played volleyball and just did what ever they wanted. Sonic, Mario, Amy, Peach and Tails were tanning at one pointed, Sonic and Mario smiled when they felt the island wind go by their bodies.

Sonic: I'll sound like a broken record if talk about how awesome summer is.

Mario: Or how awesome this thing were doing is.

Sonic: But hey, could you blame me? its freaking awesome

Amy: I couldnt blame you at all sonic.

Peach and Tails: Same here.

Meanwhile with Shadow, Rouge, Luigi, Daisy, and Charmy.

Rouge: this is diffirent, just swimming around here.

Shadow: you dont swim often huh rouge?

Rouge:

Daisy: Luigi sure as hell swims alot, look he's about to do a cannon ball of that cliff

Luigi: LETS A GO! (Jumps, lands, splashs)

Charmy: you know he free falled into water for 6 seconds, wouldnt you die if free falled into water for more then 3 seconds?

Rouge: Maybe, but those 3 extra seconds couldnt be that bad.

Charmy: meh.

Shadow: Wait, who's that over there?

Daisy: where?

Shadow: Over there where Luigi landed.

After Luigi had jumped into the water, the gang had seen what looked like Blaze the cat in the distance, They all decided to check it out.

Vector: is that who i think it is?

Espio: who would that be?

Vector: Vivian from paper mario 2 of cource!

Espio: ugh, no vector, thats blaze, couldnt you tell? she was coming closer to us.

Rouge: So blaze whats up?

Blaze: Well you see i've been looking for you guys to tell you about a party coming tomorrow. Its gonna be great with you guys! so far Monita (the tour guide robot thingy from nintendo land), Sonia, and Manic coming to the party.

Mario: with us, it will be a great party!

Sonic: along with others

Blaze: There are more you guys?

Luigi: Yea, besides us theres also Yoshi, Birdo, Mega man, Protoman, Bass and Roll.

Blaze: Awesome! the more people we have the better! I'll contact you guys tomorrow for futher details, I'll see you later!

Rouge: bye Blaze

Luigi: This looks like its gonna be good

Mario: Maybe even great.

After they were done at the beach, they went home did there own thing at they were excited for the party tomorrow.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Yoshi, Birdo, Mega man, Protoman, Bass and Roll were heading off to the party which was somewhat far away from them, after they got there, something they didnt see was happening behind the sences.

Wario: So why are we here waluigi?

Waluigi: beats me

Wario: hey look over there.

Waluigi: It looks like a party may or may not start, probably for some college students.

Wario: i wanna check this out, despite all the danger we could possably be in.

Waluigi: eeeeee, fine.

11 minutes after the party had some what kind of almost started, everyone was there, I'm just gonna name everyone one last time because why the fuck not, I'm not trying to be redundant. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Manic Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Yoshi, Birdo, Mega man, Protoman, Bass, Roll, Monita and For some reason slippy toad.

No one was sure how the hell he got there, but they just let it happen. They were in an average looking house, they were first hanging out in the basement which had wooden walls that had a light shade of brown, along with 1 black couch, and 2 red and black checkboard couches. (Wait, why the fuck am telling you people this?)

Mario: well since the whole crazy factor of this party wont come so easy, i suggest we start some dares.

Waluigi: what kind of dares?

Sonic: What are you doing here

Waluigi: never mind that

Sonic: ok

Blaze: So mario, what kind of dares do you have in mind?

Amy: I think what ever dares or challenges should have no limit to it awesomeness, grossness or xtremeness

Luigi: as long as it doesnt involve death.

8 minutes later

All the Females at the party: COME ON LETS SEE SOME WRESTLING SHALL WE, THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AWESOME!

Knuckles, Wario, Bass and Slippy were all on a mat, ready to do some wrestling.

Wario: this will be all mine!

Bass: Yea, fuck you wario.

Slippy: Hey fox its slippy! got yourself stuck again?

Knuckles: What the fuck is he talking about?

Wario: there goes the bell!

Slippy was the first one to try and attack, how ever he got tackled by Wario, who got tackled by Knuckles.

Luigi: damn

Yoshi: yoshi!

Rouge: that fucker got nailed

Manic: hmm

Slippy: things are starting to heat up!

Slippy got up, he was kind of dizzy, Manic then threw a glass bottle of Crush grape soda at his head. Slippy then fell out the window. Knuckles and Bass spent most of this time wrestling Wario then themselves.

Sonia: god this is awesome!

Amy: I know right!

Blaze: C'mon Knuckles and Bass beat his ass!

Wario: aahhhhh why me!

Bass: fuck off!

Knuckles at one point tossed wario out the same window, Wario didnt fall out or...

Sonia: you gonna throw a bottle at him manic?

Manic: Nah, I'm still drinking here.

Protoman: even though I'm not a very violent person, that was still fucking awesome how you nailed slippy manic

Manic: hey, I try.

Wario climbed back up, landed on the floor and said "I give up! thats it, dont hurt me anymore, its over"

Bass: what unrealalisted dialoge

Sonic: well that was something

Manic: hitting slippy was awesome

Sonic: you need to start hitting more things bro

Manic: ehh, later

Sonic: fair enought

Waluigi: the females really liked this

Blaze, Monita, Amy, Sonia, Rouge and Roll: fuck yea!

Mega man: ehewf

Protoman: whats up with you?

Mega man: I tried beer for the first time, this bottle scares me for some stupid fucking reason.

Mega man then tossed the bottle which landed on dark monita.

Dark Monita: what was that?

Monita: Dark Monita, whats up?

Dark Monita: things are going, strange (falls)

Protoman: hey sorry about that, my buddy mega man didnt see her

Monita: meh, its fine

Manic: if its fine then (Chucks soda bottle at Dark monita)

Dark monita: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sonic: oh come on bro, you could have saved that bottle for someone or something esle not this robot thing.

Mario: what robot thing?

Sonic: that robot thing over there, who is that?

Monita: its my dopelganger, Dark monita, i never really cared about her anyways

Charmy: she was in that pikmin mini game on nintendo land right?

Monita: yup.

Blaze: well, who's ready for another dare?

Vector: I have an idea.

20 minutes later

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Amy, Bass, Blaze and Waluigi: Really?!

Waluigi: it took you 20 minutes to come up with this?

Vector: well i had to find the movies

Rouge: well lets see what you got here

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Rouge: ok then, what do you have here, Manos the hands of fate, Felix the cat the movie, Hercules and the captive women, The room and Epic movie, Why did you bring these?

Vector: because i wanted to see how long you guys would last watching these.

Blaze: that isnt cool enough, anyone esle got some ideas.

Sonia: oooo, you're gonna love this idea blaze!

8 minutes later

Manic: So whats good ol sis gonna bring huh sonic?

Sonic: i dont know, do you have any guesses mario?

Mario: i dont know

Sonia: here are the habaneros!

Luigi: now we know

Sonia: alrighty, i wanna see sonic, manic, blaze, mario, luigi and espio, yoshi try there best to eat these habaneros.

Manic: well then lets give this a go then.

Sonia handed them the habaneros and everyone took their first bite.

Blaze: meh im used to the heat

Luigi: makes sense AAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Yoshi: yossshiiiii!1

Manic: they should not have tried to eat more then one- holy fucking shit this is hot as fuck! AAAAAAAAA

Espio: hmm, this is spicy, but nothing i cant handle

Roll: hmm, Sonic, Mario and Espio are the only one's taking this ok

Rouge: lol i know right.

Monita: how do you sonic is taking this well?

Rouge: well he isnt doing anything that shows that.

Monita: true, ture.

Even though Manic took the heat slightly better then Luigi and Yoshi, he still ended up throwing a glass soda bottle and a random wooden chair.

Blaze: did any of you hear that?

Roll: hear what?

Blaze: Look outside

Mega man: someone's coming inside!

Star man, Wave man, Bright man, Napalm man came in the house and said " What the fuck is going here"

Bass got his bass buster ready to fire them dead, but protoman and mario told him to calm down and let the robot masters do their thing

Star man: Got a little party going on here huh?

Wave man: fuck were you fuckers doing?

Monita: we were having a party, i guess, I'm not really doing much

Blaze: Doing some dares, mostly guys are doing the dares.

Napalm man: ah mostly the guys huh?

Bass: Why did you guys decided to come in here?

Bright man: because we saw some green hedgehog toss some random things out the window

Manic (with his mouth by the sink) thats me!

Star man: so we decided take a gander on this place.

Wave man: gander, GET IT, ITS LIKE A GOOSE

Naplam man: Shut up wave man, jontron's awesome, but just shut the fuck up.

Wave man: ugh.

Bright man: so since you guys are doing some dares, i think we should start some dares for you fellers

Mario: why?

Star man: because why the fuck not?

Roll: mega man, should we give them a chance

Mega man: I'm not %100 sure.

Roll: while i had fun watching these dares, I'm worried that they might do some awful things

Mega man: dont worry Roll, if they do anything bad, they're fucking dead.

Amy: well then Robot masters from the Game Gear mega man game, lets see what dares you got!

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A party to remember part 2

something about these guys just scares me. said Monita

Dont worry Montia. said Mega man

of cource you wouldnt worry. said Knuckles

why wouldnt he worry? asked Tails

Because he took them down without really dieing in mega man 4 and 5 replied Knuckles

oh true. said Tails

Well regardless, montia still shouldnt worry knuckles. said Mega man

so what do you guys have in mind? asked Amy and Blaze

God it feels so fucking stupid that were actully going with this said Shadow

I know what you mean, but this will be over soon, i can smell it. Said Sonic

well first were gonna take a little trip to the back yard. Said Napalm man

we wanna see you two, along with this blue guy, and these overall wearing red guy and green guy. said Star man

And that overall wearing purple and yellow guys. said Wave man

just follow us to the back yard. said Star man

So everybody got up and headed towards the back yard. The back yard it self was farily big, It had a pool that was surrounded by wooden and it had a shed that no one really knew what was in it, other then that it was a pretty standard back yard that was 25 feet long (Before reaching a sort forest area) and 30 feet wide.

wait a second, where did all these people come from? asked Blaze and Espio.

They all saw that 16 girls and 14 guys at all gotten around the Back yard, most likley waiting for a show or something awesome to happen.

so what was this dare of yours star man? asked Waluigi

Bright man: well it was something we were all planing

Star man: yea, we wanted you alng with those other people me and wave man metioned to do some tightrope walk across the gullys futher down the forest.

What the hell is a gully? said Vector

look it up. said naplam man

Well shit, i didnt know there would be people would be waiting for us! we got a put on a real show for these people. Said Sonic

Along with the people who arent doing the dare/ challenge. added Blaze to sonic's statment.

Excatly! said sonic

Star man: Uh, you're gonna do what we told you to do

Manic: Fuck that, i agree with Sonic and Blaze

Wario: Me too

Luigi: Me three

Mario: I'm sure we all do!

Wario, Mario, Luigi, Blaze, Manic and Sonic flashed the middle figure in front of Star man, Wave man, Naplam man, then planned out the show.

It didnt take very long to decided that Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Sonia would fight againist the 4 robot masters there. People gathered around the wresetling cage Sonic, Knuckles, Bass and Luigi made, Lights were around the cage and they were all ready for some action.

Monita: I wonder how this will turn out

Roll: I hope It will be awesome!

Mario: Roll speaks for all of us.

Mega man: So Amy, Sonia, Rouge and Blaze againist these guys huh? this should be intresting

Protoman: assuming they dont pussy their way out of fighting

Mega man: true, true.

Everyone AND I MEAN EVERYONE WAS screaming with enegry when they started to fight. You would think wave man would have the advantage over blaze the cat, but no infact wave man went down first after blaze charged towards him. Vector out of nowhere went to the highest part of the backyard with a microphone and started yelling out things

Vector: hey-yo! Blaze has just owned the fuck out of Wave man! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The crowd cheered for blaze after that ownage.

Sonic: C'MON AMY KICK SOME ASS!

Shadow: Rouge, get rid of napalm man first!

Wario: WEEEEEEEEEEH!

Manic: C'mon sis! you got this!

Waluigi: who's your sister?

Manic: Sonia, where have you been

Waluigi: well shit, how would i kno- OW

Waluigi found out that he got hit by a tossed beer bottle and went to find who tossed the bottle.

Star man tried to tackle Sonia twice, but Sonia ended up dodging his tackles, By the third tackle he accidently crashed into a Light, Sonia then stomped on star man that he gave up

Vector: HOLY FUCK, ANOTHER ROBOT MASTER IS OUT

Espio: Vecto- oh what the hell... FUCKING OWNAGE OUT THERE!

Charmy: damn espio, never thought i would see you like that

Espio: yea but, were missing the fight!

The only robot master that had a chance was napalm man

Rouge: Shadow wants me to kick you're ass and damn it I'm not gonna fail him!

Napalm man: what ever you say then.

Rouge tried to spin kick Napalm man twice, but Napalm man blocked her both times, infact Napalm man even slaped rouge and she all most flew of the cage, The crowd was in shock,

Shadow: ROUGE!

Silver: Shadow, shes fine look.

Luigi: C'mon rouge lets see some heads up hockey

Silver: ?

Luigi: Here, toss this beer bottle.

Silver: why?

Luigi: why not?

Silver: hmm, good point.

Waluigi: ow fuck!

Rouge: Is that all you got Napalm man?

Napalm man: you got alot of hope huh?

Rouge: hahaha, your attacks were nothing!

The crowd was now all cheering for rouge, Napalm man again blocked Rouge's spin kicks, so Rouge knew it was time for another move. Rouge flew into the air dived as fast as she could towards napalm man, he felt dizzy then amy came with her piko piko hammer and beat him then whacked him out of the cage.

Vector: THE CROWD GOES WILD, ROUGE WINS! AND ONLY ONE ROBOT MASTER LEFT. BRIGHT MAN FROM MEGA MAN 4!

Bright man: ehhhhh

Amy: so are you ready bright man?

Bright man then grabbed star man, wave man and napalm man then ran for his life.

Mega man: Well what do you know.

Protoman: Bright man chickened out.

Bass: I saw that coming

Protoman: me too.

Tails: that was a pretty awesome fight

Roll: i know right!

After the fight everyone (inculding the random humans in the crowd) went in the house for some partying. There was music blasting, There was a disco ball, There was Sailor stewart (from san fransisco) playing beer pong with manic, wario, shadow and bass.

Sailor stewart: owned! bitch!

Manic: ok you owned Wario and Shadow, big whoop, you still have yet to beat me, Bass or those 2 girls over there.

Sailor stewart: i still owned someone

Shadow: those girls are beating all of us, so fuck you.

Sailor stewart: alrighty then.

Before Sailor Stewart could go (Since it was his turn) he got knocked out by a flying beer bottle.

Manic: Whoa, who threw that?

Bass: Must have been Waluigi

Wario: it was him, look.

Waluigi was seen dancing and laughing with 3 random girls and they all had beer bottles in thier hands.

Shadow: he's drunk off his ass.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Mario, and Luigi were in the pool along with 2 other guys and girls.

Knuckles: Can you get me a coke mario?

Mario: right on in knuckles.

Tails: I dont feel safe with these other people we dont know

Luigi: relax, they havent harmed us.

Sonic: Luigi's right tails, just relax.

Sonia and Peach: so did we miss anything?

Sonic: well you didnt miss anything Sonia.

Luigi: as for you peach, you just missed a couple dares and one big fight.

Peach: i see, who are all these people?

Knuckles: Oh them? they just showed up here in the back yard when the fight started.

Peach: i see.

Luigi: isnt this awesome? hanging out with friends on a summer's friday night.

Sonic: its fucking awesome

Sonia: well said bro

Manic and Mario then came to the pool.

Manic: so vist here often anyone?

Everyone: nope

Mario: i knew

Manic: yea i knew it too.

Out of nowhere a flying beer bottle came, it had a rock attached to it. How ever when it brust the pool started to bubble.

Peach: whats going on?

Charmy: Vector threw that bottle, he didnt know it would land here. the bottle had liquid nitrogen in it, so that explains the bubbles

Manic: i think its a nice touch.

Mario: yea me too.

A fat guy, drunk off his ass came and tripped over something and fell into the pool. Some of the water had been drained, So Manic and Sonia decided to fill it up with some more water. While they were doing that, Sonic, Mario, Tails and Luigi went to see what was going on in the house.

Waluigi was still drunk off his ass and dancing with 3 random girls, However now he was on a table with a lot of beer bottles with one of the girls, He ended up falling onto the bottles which caused the table to give way and the girl to be in lots of fucking pain.

Besides that, The party went really well, and was lot of fun for Mario, Sonic and Friends, But next time we see them, they'll be in for some adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Jade Gully adventure

Not that many people left after the party, most of the random crowd humans left, while the rest of them were sleeping. Mario, Luigi, Blaze,Wario, Sonic and Manic were the first one's to wake up as late as 2:40 pm.

good morning mario, good morning luigi. said the bros

Pancake. said wario

you know wario i like your thinking, Mario, Luigi! can you guys please check if there are any pancakes in this house? asked sonic sure, c'mon then luigi said mario

weh, i might as well go with them said wario

man that was one epic party! said Blaze

I know right!, so bro where's sonia? asked and yelled manic

Sonic: She's over there.

Manic: Is she still sleeping?

Sonic: Yea it seems

Sonia was indeed still sleeping and after they woke up sonia, they ate some pancakes that mario and luigi made.

Wario: so what now?

Mario: well you and waluigi should go home now

Wario: why?

Luigi: Because you guys arent gonna join us for what ever were gonna do next

Wario: well i saw that coming c'mon then waluigi

Waluigi: wha

Wario: Just Come

Amy: so where are the others?

Sonic: maybe in the back yard.

Silver and Peach: were here

Mario: well its less people to look for in the back yard then.

So they all went to the back yard and found mostly the random humans that were in the crowd yesterday and they found Shadow, Team chaotix and Rouge.

Luigi: so wheres Mega man, protoman and Bass

Bass: I'm here, god that party was fucking awesome

Mario: where's mega man and protoman

Bass: huh? oh there over the fence there.

Manic: wow, i didnt know the fence broke

Bass: I did that, i felt like shooting some things.

Tails: So where's yoshi and birdo, they've been absent for most of the party.

Protoman: there up in that tree, doing some things...zzzzzz

Tails: I never thought i would see protoman this tired, or tired at all.

Protoman: I'm fine, just give me 3 more minutes.

Yoshi: yoshi!

13 minutes later

Monita: so where are you guys going now?

Sonic: Thats a good question monita.

Knuckles: well me, Mario, Luigi, Charmy, Mega man, Espio, maybe yoshi, and Tails have been thinking about taking a look at this gully that the robot masters were talking about.

Mega man: I have a feeling this place the 4 robot masters were talking about might be pretty dangrous.

Espio and Charmy: We just wanna check it out

Mario and Luigi: Same here

Sonic: Oh yea, that! also after we check out this gully we are going to plan a vacation asap!

Daisy: A vacation is what we need.

Peach: she speaks for all of us.

Shadow: well me and silver are gonna stay here because we gotta find a certain someone.

Silver: yea, i think he was called "Sailor stewert"

Shadow: he owes us money for a bet he shouldnt have made.

Rouge: He owes me money as well! so were gonna have to go look for him.

Peach: alrighty then.

Sonic: I guess we should go check out the gully then.

Blaze, Sonia and Manic: can we come?

Daisy: I don't see why not.

So Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Manic, Sonia, Blaze, Mega man, protoman and bass went to check out the gully. After passing threw some trees they came to the rather dense area, it was really unbalacened too, the only flat land was the sand areas in the gully.

Blaze: thats strange, arenet gullies mostly on a hill?

Daisy: there does not seem to be much here.

Yoshi! Yoshi!

Peach: huh?

Luigi: Yoshi's calling me, what is it yoshi?

Yoshi had found 4 guns, a propane tank and a mirror, they were puzzled.

Bass: what the hell would these be doing here?

Manic: your guess is a good as mine.

Daisy: wait, I hear something

Birdo then went off to the area where Daisy heard something.

Waluigi: someone's coming

Wario: quick hide!

Waluigi: did we lose him or her?

Wario: it seems so

Waluigi: was it really a good idea to explore this place?

Wario: why not? sonic didnt say we couldnt.

Waluigi: true, plus i kinda like these trees, plus i wanna see whats beyond here.

Wario: infact for no reason, im gonna throw a rock and see what happens!

Waluigi: yea me too! i mean why not?!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, sonic, manic, and sonia were really admering the beatiful jade color of the grass surrounding the gully, when the rocks that waluigi and wario threw, they land towards the mirror that yoshi found, the mirror then broke.

Vector: AHH WHAT THE FUCK!

Charmy: Vector calm down, were not at the party anymore

Vector: You know what, you're right Charmy, i need to take some leadership. WHO THREW THAT?!

Wart and Fawful accidently stumbotled apon the gully were mario and the others were. Wart and Fawful were sent by Bowser and Eggman to find out what their enemies were doing. But since no one knew that it was wario and waluigi who threw the rocks. Mario, Sonic and co were under the impression that wart and fawful were attacking them.

It didnt matter becase wart and fawful were sent to spy on mario, sonic and the gang.

Mega man: those are 2 of the villians we saw at that building back at the desert!

Mario: well, what are you 2 doing here, wart and fawful?

Wart: fawful this isnt looking good.

Fawful: were out numbered, we dont stand a chance

Wart: look another one's coming

Fawful: its a white bat it seems.

Out of nowhere some bandits were coming from the right where the desert was located. The leader of the bandits was Gold hat from the movie "The Treasure of the Sierra Madre" he was with 4 other bandits. (Yea, I brought in characters from a Black and white movie that are not realted to mario and sonic in any way, shape or form, how bout that?)

Gold hat: How the hell did we end of up here? who are all these people and/or things?

Wario and Waluigi were still hiding by some trees as Gold hat kept on questioning what the fuck was going on.

Wario: more and more people keep on coming for some reason.

Waluigi: what should we do now?

Wario: there's no reason for us to be here now, lets go to las vegas, I'm in the mood for some gambling

Waluigi: good idea bro.

Back with the others

This is crazy. said manic

Yoshi!

Should we leave now sonic? asked Daisy

wait a second daisy. Replied Sonic

this kinda scares me. Said peach

Wart and Fawful were nervious so they decided to try and convice gold hat to be on their side.

oh thank god you're here! said Wart

yes yes! these things on the other side of the gully are trying to steal the treasure here! said Fawful

treasure? asked Gold hat, I didnt here about no treasure in this area.

Wart: but you need to help us stop these people from doing anything that could ruin us, or even you and your friends

Espio: what is wart saying to them?

Charmy: beats me

Bass: I can't just wonder about this, I'm gonna see whats going on.

Mario: yea me too!

So Mario and Bass went to the other side of the gully to see what wart was saying to the bandits, out of nowhere, Fang the sniper came from the trees.

Mario: huh, wait a second bass, i think i might know this guy.

Bass: is he an asshole? or is he alright

Fang: What in god's name is going on here?

Bass: so wart you're shit talking us huh?

Wart: what?! no! no!

Bass: I heard what you said, dont play dumb with me you mother fucker.

Gold hat: hey who's that?

Fawful: where?

Fang: ah we got another bandit, what's the likes of you doing around here?

Gold hat: I could ask the same thing.

Bass was threatning Wart when Gold hat and the other bandits came up to Bass.

Gold hat: You dont wanna be doing that!

Mario: whats stoping him?

Gold hat: shut up, I'm not afraid to shoot you dead

Bass: neither am I!

Gold hat: you dont even have a gun!

Bass: wanna make a bet? do you notice this cannon on my arm?

Gold hat: that isnt gonna stop me from shooting your friends.

Bass: Bitch, Do you even know how powerful this is compared to your pussy ass gun?

Fang: You know, you havent answered my question yet, what are you even doing here?

Gold hat: well accroding to that frog thingy, there's treasure around here

Fang: Treasure you say?

Gold hat: and them folks on the other side of the gully are trying to steal it.

Luigi: you know we can here you guys from here!

Vector: and you're all full of shit!

Rouge: Damn straight

Knuckles: Wart is a fucking liar!

Sonic: Whats Fang the sniper doing there?

Mario and Bass went back to thier side of the gully, Then Gold Hat and the 4 other bandits took out their guns and threatend to shoot sonic and the others, they all laughed at them and Gold hat asked, why they were laughing.

Mario: there's alot more of us

Gold hat: We've got the guns

Knuckles: so do we!

Sonic: Fang's gun couldnt kill us no matter what!

Fang: those be fighting words Sonic!

Amy: are you forgetting something Fang?

Fang: whats that?

Sonic: that am i super fast, which explains why I made it behind you so quickly

Gold hat: i never thought that thing would be so fast, i dont think we will stand a chance againist him frog guy.

Wart: My name is Wart, but dont give up

Fawful: yes please dont!

Gold hat decided to tone down and him and Fang would try to make a deal with Mario, Sonic and the group.

Fang: yo sonic!

Sonic: what the hell do you want Fang?

Gold hat: how about we split the treasure?

Sonic: huh?

Protoman: what the hell is he talking about?

Gold hat: what do you think?

Mega man: We didnt come for treasure.

Blaze: There's no treasure here.

Sonia: Yea, besides why would there be treasure in a gully?

Gold hat: wait there's no treasure?

Wart: I think were fucked fawful

Fawful what do we do now wart?!

Protoman: It looks like someone esle is coming.

Protoman was right, it was the 6 swat officers they knew from last year's summer. the swat officers asked Gold hat and the 4 other bandits what they were doing here. Gold hat didnt know what to say, but the swat officers saw Gold had and Fang with their guns out pointed towards Mario, sonic and the gang.

Swat officer 1: Wait a second boys

Swat officer 5: they have their guns out!

Swat officer 4: and pointed towards some old friends, if you know what a i mean

Swat officer 6: I damn know what you mean, and i know what i mean when i say you gold hat and that purple guy with the hat better leave this place right now, or there's gonna be some trouble for you!

Swat officer 2: You heard him!

Swat officer 3: now get out of here! now, dammit! now!

Gold hat: c'mon guys lets go then.

Gold hat and the other bandits left, so did wart and fawful but they werent noticed as they left. Shadow and Silver later joined the group. the big group of friends were about to leave the gully when Shadow heard a gunshot coming from the other side of the gully.

They all went passed some trees, on the other side of the trees they encoutered a hill that decended to a highway. Gold hat was trying to shoot Fang the sniper, But Fang was more skilled than Gold hat, Fang grabbed the bandits guns and killed them.

ye haw! go rid of those fuckers, viva las vegas bitches! said Fang

Huh? said Peach

Well he's going to las vegas. said Protoman

thats a good idea, we should go too said Sonic, Tails, Mario, Silver, Charmy, Luigi, Manic and Daisy

whoa, i cant bieleve all of you guys said that at once. said Mega man

well probably because its a good idea. Said Espio

I agree. said Bass

Well first we need to go home and see how our money is. said sonic

So thats what they did, every single one of them went back to Sonic's house to see how much money they all had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The journey to vegas

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Mega man, Protoman and Bass all went to the house they spent a good amount of time in. (Roll had gone home because she had to help Dr light with some things) They all open their wallets (not all of them have wallets) to see there money #segagenesis

Peach and Daisy had $180

Sonia, Manic and Blaze had $70

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had $500

Team chaotix had $240

The Mario bros had $300

Shadow and Silver had $110

Mega man and the other 2 robots you should know by now dont carry money. "Thats $1,400 could that be enough?" asked Daisy

"Not with this many people going" said Protoman

"Sonic, If we traveled by car or foot $1,400 would be enough to have a good time there" said Mario

Not all of us are fast, i still have that truck we found in the woods, Vector has a Van. said Sonic

perhaps, we could rent another van? said mario

That could work. said Sonic

What if you and Mario go rent a van while the rest of us pack. said Espio

good idea Espio, lets get to it sonic. said Mario

While Mario and Sonic left, Everybody pack all kinds of things.

Food, Drinks, Pillows, Blankets, A Samurai sword, Money, handheld games, toothbrushs, toothpaste, shovels? pick axes? and the guns they found by the Gully. Mario and Sonic came back to the house to see their friends talking to wario and waluigi.

what are they doing here?! asked Mario

Daisy: there going to las vegas to apperently.

Knuckles: They're not gonna be with us when we get there, but they'll be with us in our travels because they a good ammount of money.

Mario: how much money?

Luigi: $300

Sonic: I dont know about this

Waluigi: C'mon, we havent done anything bad to you guys forever!

Mario: we know its just, uhh, fine.

Blaze: shall we go then?

Mario: yea blaze, lets a go!

Team chaotix and Silver got in Vector's van. Wario, Waluigi, Peach, and Daisy got in Sonic's old ass truck and Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Shadow and Rouge got in the back of the truck. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi got in the rented van while Mega man, Protoman and Bass rode on top of the van. Surprisingly nobody really was unconfortable with this layout.

Daisy: don't try anything funny wario and waluigi

Wario: How could we?

Waluigi: yea, plus you're driving

Daisy: Sonic was right about you guys, just something isnt trust worthy about you too

Sonia: I agree!

Manic: yo! why isnt this truck moving?

Daisy: it takes a while for it to start, its pretty damn old.

Rouge: Its moving now Manic, dont worry.

Manic: alright rouge, hmm

Sonia: what is it manic?

Manic: How about we play some 8 player Mario kart 7?

Rouge: good idea manic.

Shadow: Well get your 3DS ready everybody.

On other cars, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi were playing 8 player Mario kart DS with Mega man and the other robots. Tails couldnt play because he was driving.

Later on, it was getting dark. Sonic's truck broke down and they couldnt get it to start up again, it was done for.

Sonic: son of bitch, this things done for.

Vector: it seems my car has 2 flat tires, looks like we wont be going anywhere for now.

Mario: Well we did pass by a town 25 minutes ago

Sonia: yea, but thats a 25 minute journey by car, not by foot.

Waluigi: What are we gonna do now?

Charmy: what if some of us went to the town we passed by and see if we could some how get Sonic's truck repaired and get new tires for Vector's Car?

Manic: It seems like the only thing we can do.

Espio: It'll take almost an hour to run there and back and its getting dark.

Protoman: maybe we should camp out over there.

Nearly an hour later Charmy, Vector, Espio and Shadow left to get help at the town then passed by and camp was set up for everyone. it was pretty late (1:30).

Blaze: Sonic, why dont you get some rest?

Sonic: I cant sleep here

Manic and Sonia: niether can we.

Mario and Tails: Or us.

Blaze: well alright, good night then.

Sonic: good night Blaze.

Manic: This is mondo uncool, we should be still on the road!

Sonia: As much as i agree with you, we have been on the road for a long time.

Sonic: yes, but we could have found a hotel or something.

Luigi: Sleeping out here just doesnt feel well with me.

Sonia: We are atleast in a big round area somewhat high in a rocky mountain with some trees around us. Better then sleeping in flat land with nothing to hide in.

Manic: Well maybe at the very least I'll go to sleep and dream about us at vegas.

Sonic: well bro you dont have to dream that.

Manic: Why?

Mario: Because me and Sonic here something

Sonic: and we wanna go check it out.

Mario: lets a go then.

8 minutes later

Luigi: That voice sounds... odd

Sonic: I know what you mean Luigi.

Mario: Holy shit its Fang

Fang: Shit, I've been spoted Eggman

Eggman: Dont worry keep calm, Dont tell them that gtijbgrrffdfcxx

Fang: dont tell them what, You're cutting out! Shit, he's lost.

Sonia: who are you talking too.

Fang: oh fu- OH NO ONE

Sonic: Fang, What are you doing here.

Fang: uh well uh um hmm.

Mario: he had a phone with him, who were you talking to Fang?

Fang: Just my mom.

Mario: What would your "Mom" want you to hide from us huh?

Fang:(pulls out his gun) alright no more questions or you're dead meat! get em Sleet!

Luigi: Sleet?

Sleet: No movements hedgehogs! and italian men and fox.

Sonic: bwhahahah

Fang: Why are you laughing

Sonic: YOU THINK YOUR A THRET TO US?! You see this? this gun will kill you both faster then any stupid fucking gun you've ever held in your pathetic lives!

Sleet: what you mean?

Sonic then grapped Sleet by his neck and smashed his body againist a wall and said "I'll you you what i mean once i pull this trigger"

Sleet: NO! PLEASE! I'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS GUYS STORIES FOR 2 LINES!)

Fang: Better let him go sonic! (points gun towards sonic)

Sonic: Shut up! Shut the Fuck Fang! or I'll pump your fucking face full of bullets

Mario: I've got a gun too Fang, Dont pull anything funny.

Fang: What would be funny about your friends death? atleast for you.

Tails: nothing would be funny about sonic's death, and sonic's death is not gonna happen because of you.

Tails then shot one of Fang's fingers causing him to drop his gun, Luigi then picked up his gun and pointed towards him

Fang: AHh! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, WHY! WHY! YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! AHH!

Sleet: ugh why did i bother taging with this guy.

Mario: Well then Sleet, Unless you want him to get shot more times or you wanna get shot. then leave!

Sleet: Fang you idiot, dont you know when you're outnumbered?

Fang: Shut the fuck up Sleet.

Sleet: I would, but i have to answer the phone.

Manic: OH great, he has a phone too.

Sleet: WHAT! THE FRIENDS OF GOLD HAT ARE AFTER US?! AND THEY'RE NEAR?! FANG C'MON WE NEED TO LEAVE.

Fang: yarg!

Fang and Sleet left to where Eggman, Wart, Fawful and Bowser were hiding, Mario, Luigi, Manic, Sonia, Sonic and Tails talked about what they were gonna do now.

Maybe we should try to sleep said Tails.

Well if were gonna sleep, not now, I just cant said Sonic.

is it morning yet asked Daisy.

Yea, but not like 8:30 am or 9:40 am its 2:00 am said Sonia

Daisy: I see then

Knuckles: was something going on while we were sleeping? i could have sworn something was going on.

Mario: yea something was going on, Fang the sniper and Sleet came over by here and tried to kill us, But failed misreably.

Luigi: the only reason they left was because Tails shot one of Fang's Fingers.

Sonic: and apperently some of Gold hat's Friends were after them.

Daisy: the bandits? that cant be good.

Manic: relax, they wouldnt be after us because we didnt kill Gold hat.

Meanwhile with Eggman, Sleet, Fang, Bowser and Wart.

Fang: wait, didnt you say you had more people with you?

Eggman: yes but there at the hotel

Fang: ah i see

Wart: look there they are!

Eggman: Fuck! the bandits are coming, hide fang!

2 minutes later the bandits came by, there was 8 of them but 2 of them did all the talking, those 2 were Silver hat and Bronze hat.

Silver hat: Hola amigos, what you doing here so late at night in the middle of nowhere?

Eggman: just getting some fresh air that's all.

Sleet: what are you guys doing here?

Bronze hat: were looking for a weasel that killed our friend and leader Gold hat.

Sleet: I see then

Wart: any luck with that search?

Bronze hat: why yes, because he's right there!

Silver hat: get him!

Fang: ah shit! better get out of here!

Fawful: wait bandits! wait! wait! WAIT!

Silver hat: who you screaming amigo?

Eggman: listen, Were sorry that he killed your friend.

Bowser: but perhaps we could make a deal so you can spare our friend?

Bronze hat: hmm I'm not sure.

Sleet: its worth it! here we'll get you guys some dinner at the nearby town.

The villians and the bandits made their way to a restaurant, The Villians didnt know that the town they were at wasnt safe for the bandits because the bandits were wanted for various crimes. As Eggman and Bowser Talked with Bronze and Silver hat, 2 random passengers (yes the same ones from last summer) were talking about the bandits.

Random passenger 1: wait, are those who i think they are?

Random passenger 2: What the hell are blaberring bout?

Random passenger 1: there they are, the bandits!

Random passenger 2: oh yea, arent they wanted here in this town?

Random passenger 1: Yup, and i rekon we should tell the son of a bitch that takes care of this place.

And so, they did just that, Everyone in the resturunt pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the bandits.

The Manager: Looks like we finally got you know, you fucking Bandits

Fang: Whats going on here?!

Bronze hat: on the count of 3, we run

Silver hat: Lets just go now!

Silver and Bronze hat, along with the rest of the bandits ran out only to see lots of people and swat officers blocking their path

Swat officer 2: See! i told you going around to various places would pay off!

Swat officer 6: What do we now?

Swat officer 5: the thing we've been all planing to do

Swat officer 4: all of us?

Swat officer 5: uh maybe?

The Swat officers and the rest of the Local police charged at the Bandits and shoved them off their horses and shoved them to a jail room, The bandits were swearing and yelling as they were being whipped and then at one point they were gased and passed out.

A police officer (The same one who was at Sonic and Mario's school when it was robbed in chapter 1) came in to the restaurant and said

Police officer: So you guys where with the bandits, why?

Sleet: it was horrible! they forced us to come here and talk about a plan to kidnapped the president of the united states!

Police officer: KIDNAP THE PRESIDENT?! jesus these bandits are fuckers. (the officer leaves)

Wart: well i'm pretty sure this is the last we will see of Gold hat and his bandits.

Fawful: besides how many could he have?

Fang: well now lets go to Vegas, the place where i planned to go.

So the Bandits were thrown in jail for their horrible crimes, possably now they'll be killed. Meanwhile with Mario, Sonic and Friends.

Charmy: Well we might have gotten tires for the cars, but Sonic's truck is still destroyed, how are we gonna get to vegas?

Mario: Me and Sonic have an idea Charmy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Casino Fools part 1

Protoman: I'll tell the plan because i dont get enough fucking lines in this story.

Sonia and Manic: We get less lines.

Protoman: Well whatever, The plan that me, megaman, mario and sonic came up with is simple, we take a train.

Charmy: sounds good to me, but where are we gonna find a train?

Mario: there's a train over yonder!

Vector: wow that's really awesome that this fucking train station is here in the middle of nowhere

Mario: I know right.

Waluigi: hi

Luigi: Oh hey waluigi i forgot you and wario were with us.

Espio: did you also forget they were at one point going against us?

Luigi: nope.

It didnt take long for the whole big group of friends to board a train, The train itself seem to have lots of people going to vegas as well, what about the others? well nobody fucking cared about them and i dont even know what to say about them.

Shadow: finally were on a damn train, going to Vegas like this is good stuff.

Silver: I agree

Blaze: when we get there the first thing i wanna do is play some damn poker

Rouge: Oh yes that well be great

Silver: Were gonna kick ass at some poker

Bass: I know what you mean silver, this is gonna be kick ass

Protoman: I'll admit, I'm pretty excited for this.

Blaze: Hey where's Sonic, Mario and Luigi?

Rouge: I think they're in the another coach.

a few inches away from Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Shadow

Random passenger 1: I swear we just keep running into these guys

Random passenger 2: yea but what happened to the green crocodile who yelled? i dont remember this White bat.

Random passenger 1:look someone's coming

Espio: Oh hey, havent we met before?

Random passenger 2: Yes as a matter of fact we have

Random passenger 1: Perhaps we've met too many times.

Espio just said "meh" to them and then walked away, then Charmy Bee came in.

Charmy: oh hey guys

Random passenger 2: Arent you a good friend of that green crocodile mother fucker?

Charmy: yup why?

Random passenger 1: No reason, were just asking.

Amy was sitting with Sonic, Listening to him chat with Mario and Luigi, until she had felt something going on in her body, but before she could question it

She had Crapped herself, A fresh pile of poop was now crammed againist her. It was not a ton of Poop, but it was enough where you could see the load even with her skirt on. within 30 seconds after the accident Sonic spoke up and said "What's that smell? Smells like meat or something, are they serving meat on this train?"

Mario then said "Smells more like Crap, maybe a baby or even a teen crapped him or herself"

Amy didn't mind the poop at all, infact she liked it, but she was worried and thought to herself "Sonic may love me and all, but I don't think he wants a dirty/ messy girl around him. But hey I'm assuming he likes the smell like me if he's comparing it to meat, probably because the crap is Still fresh.

Amy got up and Tails noticed what had happened and Tails said "Why did you crap yourself?"

I don't know Tails, I like the warm feeling But I'm all messy and I don't think sonic wants me this way. said Amy

Has the feces already squished against you? asked Tails

Kinda, not my fault though

Quick Amy! over here. I assume you don't want anyone else to see you like this

You guessed right Tails, Look at me I'm such a dirty girl pooping my self and All, Sonic might find me gross like this Tails. I like the feel of the mess and all but I gotta think of sonic.

Well I assume the Poop is still fresh, and I am er ...hungry. said Tails

Ah I see where this is going, but the poop can't be consumed here.

Tails and amy went to the bathroom and ate up all the poop like it was a 2 course meal or something, Amy and Tails really liked the taste.

(Alright calm down, this little part isn't gonna ruin the whole story for you and I'm not some person who gets turned on by this. Atleast this shit doesn't happen often at all with my stories, there also isn't any in depth sex acts so that's a pluse I guess? and you se this was Sonic in search for love this part would have been awful and I wonder if someone would read all of this if there was a dramatic reading of this story on youtube, ah well I'm spending way too much fucking time on this.)

Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic were in 1 coach. Megman, Protoman, Bass, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Shadow were in another coach and everyone esle was in the 3rd coach from the tender of the train.

20 minutes later

Blaze: We're here! its finally here, mother fucking Vegas!

Bass: Damn straight blaze, Damn straight

Sonic: alright! what should we do now mario?

Mario: we're going to first go to a hotel where we can unpack and settle in.

Sonic: good idea.

Everyone admired the sights of Las Vegas as Mario led them to the hotel he planned. When they arrived Blaze had to first book their rooms and then they check them out, it was the best hotel they've been to yet.

Daisy: My my my, look at that bed

Peach: and the walls! Jade, Purple, Orange and Gold!

Blaze: there's 4 double beds in this room!

Mario: looks like we can have a good ammount of people in our room sonic

Sonic: Yep :)

Rouge: huh whats this?

Mario: What is it Rouge?

Rouge: There's a list of Games that somebody wrote down on this piece of paper

Sonic: what are the Games listed?

Rouge: Hercules Slayer of the Damned for the ZX spectrum, Cotton Fantastic Night Dreams for the Sharp X68000, Alien Syndrome also on the Sharp X68000, Watch Dogs on Playstation 4, Defenders of Oasis on Sega Game Gear, Beyond the Beyond on Playstation 1, Final Fantasy 7 also on Playstation 1, Trevor Mcfur in the Cresent Galaxy for Atari Jaguar, Shining Force 3 on Sega Saturn, F-zero GX for the Gamecube and lastly Mario party 6 also on Gamecube.

Bass: why would someone leave a list like this?

Rouge: beats me Bass

Bass: well what ever, What are we gonna do now?

Mario: well are the others done unpacking?

Charmy: who's in the other room?

Sonic: Espio, Shadow, Protoman, Vector, Daisy, Bass and Rouge

Bass: Well i know I'm done unpacking

Manic: I'll go check if they're done

Sonia: You know sonic we've got alot of people in this Room

Sonic: Yea, hey do you know what happened to Wario and Waluigi?

Sonia: they're in this hotel, just not on the same floor as us

Knuckles: I'm glad they're not with us

Charmy: so am I.

After unpacking and Wierd and pointless conversation about Mega man X command mission for Gamecube, The group headed to a Casino.

Mario: well we're here!

Vector: Hey its wario and waluigi

Shadow: what the hell are they doing?

With Wario and Waluigi

Wario: what?! this game must be rigged!

Gambler 1: No, no it is not sir

Wario: but i lost 5 times in a row!

Waluigi: and i lost 4 Times in a row!

Gambler 2:That's just you not having luck

Wario then yelled "This is bullshit!" and accidentelly hit a bartender who was carrying a shrimp cocktail which landed all over the 3rd Gambler there

Gambler 3: alright you fat fuck, get the fuck out of here before i snap you and your buddy's neck!

Waluigi: C'mon Wario lets go

Wario: eh fine, perhaps we can play some Slots

Manic: man, those guys are so foolish

Sonia: They're just not socially acceptaple

Manic: They'd make us look bad if we stuck with them

Sonia: Agreed

Daisy: what game are they playing Vector?

Vector: Roulette

Bass: Russian roulette?

Vector: Nope

Bass: One of these days

Vector: Well you wouldnt play it with us

Bass: why?

Vector: Its Foolish, Stupid and Deadly

Protoman: Vector's right Bass

Silver: you know as much as i wanna play poker, i think we should play some roulette first, whos with me?

Blaze, Sonia, Manic, Sonic, Mega man, Shadow, Mario and Luigi decided to play some roulette with Silver, while everyone esle went to play some other games.

Mario Listened to some Casino Night zone on his ipod at got ready to place his bets. "I'll bet 2 chips on red 6 and Black 4" He said, "thats not alot of chips you're betting bro" said Luigi, Mario replied "I know but i wanna play things safe for now.

So Mario placed his bets and watched the Ball roll on the wheel, he ended up getting some money for getting the bet on "black 4" Next up it was Manic's turn. "You didnt do some sort a hack to this machine right manic?" asked Sonia

Manic: Relax sis, i've been with you guys the whole time, plus sonic's told me how Casino's dont fuck around

Sonic: you got that right Bro

Mega man: So what are you gonna bet on?

Manic: I think i'll bet 11 chips on Black 7, 6 chips on red 5, and 3 chips on red 8.

So Manic placed his bets and watched the ball roll, in the end the ball landed on red 8and he got some money, a little more then mario, but not alot at all.

Blaze: Who's turn is it?

Mega man: I think it's yours

Blaze: Awesome! alright lets see, 12 chips on black 9, and 4 chips on red 21.

The bets were placed and Blaze ended up getting the most money out of everyone so far. A half hour had Passed, Bass, Luigi, Gambler 1, Gambler 2 had their turns and now it was Gambler 3's turn.

Sonia: you know mario, the previous Gamblers had the rare chance of having more than one turn, which for them they got 3 turns for some fucking reason and still bet on the same numbers

Mario: It's stupid of them

Silver: Well lets see what the third guy will do

Gambler 3: alright let's see 13 chips on red 26, black 30 and red 12!

Gambler 3's bets were placed and just like the other Gambler fellers that know one knew, he lost and didnt get anything, but ended up getting another turn.

Shadow: HOW DO THEY ALL GET 2ND AND 3RD TURNS, BUT NOT MARIO, MANIC, BASS AND LUIGI?!

Sonic: Relax Shadow, you dont wanna look as bad as Wario

Knuckles: Look at what he's doing now, and yes hello i am gonna join this game.

Meanwhile with Wario

Wario: this slot machine is rigged! its rigged! ITS FUCKING RIGGED!

Waluigi: Calm down bro, i dont even think its rigged!

Wario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (knocks over Glass of red Beer that a waiter was carrying)

Random American: You son of a bitch! that was my beer!

Waluigi: ehehe, well he's uh...

Random American: You're gonna get it now you yellow fatass

Wario: shut up! look whos talking

Random American: except i'm not fat

Waluigi: Wario just shut up!

Random American: First you destroy my beer! and then insult me! you son of a bitch you're dead meat!

What will happen next? what games will our heroes play next? what adventure awaits our heroes in Las vegas?

find out when ever i make chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Casino fools part 2

The Last time we met these people wasnet too long ago, They got to some Casino first play Roulette and they still are. (what's this? Backstory? at this point? why? I dont know, Backstory doesnt happen very often with my stories now does it? ah what ever back to the story)

so what did i miss guys asked Knuckles?

Well me, Silver and Shadow have yet to go and these 3 gamblers got multiple turns for some stupid reason. said Sonia

None of these Gamblers that we dont know have won anything, it's just painful to watch this. added Mega man

Well lets see how the 3rd guy will do. said Mario

All right lets see how the ball will work for me said Gambler 3

Who the fuck talks like that? asked Gambler 2

Me said Gambler 3

Shut the fuck up and just go Replied Gambler 2

To everyone's surprise, the 3rd gambler got $3,750 which was more then anyone so far, even when Silver and Shadow had their turns they still didnt as much money as him.

5 minutes later

So how did things go for you guys? asked Protoman

one of those gamblers we dont know got more money they all of us. Said Sonia

Look on the bright side sis

There's quite a bright sight in the casinos manic! yelled Waluigi

Fuck off Waluigi said Manic anyways sis, we still got alot of money with us. said Manic

How much money do you guys have? asked Charmy

Well we had $ 1,400 before we came here, the train tickets left us with $1,000 ( considering how many of them were on the train, thats pretty fucking cheap) we all got $600, now we have $ 1,600 but we basically got $400 and $200 added Said Mario

Damn, you really went into detal mario. Said Sonic.

what should we do now? asked Rouge

Blaze: Poker?

Luigi: maybe later, me and Mario were think we should do some black jack so we have a good amount of money to save and bet.

Most of the big group of friends went to go eat. Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Espio and Blaze went to the blackjack Table, Now even though black jack in only one player againist The Dealer, Sonic and Mario told the dealer they wanted to 5 of them againist a Dealer.

The Dealer: but sir, this cant be done

Espio: or can it?

Sonic: relax just get 1 or 2 more dealers to play againist the 5 of us

Blaze: this is going be something with this many people playing Blackjack.

Daisy: Hi

Luigi: oh hey Daisy, i though you were in Europe

Daisy: wha?

Luigi: i dont even know why I said that Daisy

The Dealer: alright fine, besides how bad could this go?

A Certain ammount of time later

Blaze: Alright! we won $1,500!

Sonic: i knew 5 player Blackjack would be a good idea

Espio: well 5 people againist 2 other peo- ah whatever

Luigi: Well i guess we should meet up with the group and play some poker

The Dealer: i just cant Fucking beileve this

Mario: relax man

The Dealer: this kind of luck is just horse shit, fuck you guys!

Daisy: calm your tits

The Dealer: I'M NOT A FEMALE!

Blaze: I think we should leave this fuck face here and play some poker now, sound good everyone?

Sonic: good idea Blaze.

It was finally time for the Group to play some damn poker Everyone except Vector, Charmy, Rouge, and Tails sat by the poker Table with 4 other people they didnt know.

so why arent you guys playing? asked Blaze

I dont care for poker said Tails

We'd Rather watch the game said Rouge and Charmy

I need to practice my skills before i'd play in las fucking vegas said Vector.

Everybody who was playing the game sat down and Got ready to play, The Poker Chips and Cards were Pulled out then the game began.

Hmm, my cards dont look to bad said Gambler 1

Yo, do you think you could get me a shrimp cocktail asked Gambler 2 to the First Gambler mother fucker

Get it yourself you stupid fuckface replied Gambler 1

Whoa calm yourself, no need to get that mad said Gambler 2

SHUT UP YOU TWO said Everybody esle playing poker

Jezz, cant' bieleve we upset that many people said Gambler 1

The Gang played Poker the way they should have, luckly there was no Cheating but Gambler 1 ended up beating the fuck out of the random American (the same one who yelled at Wario) because he thought he was pulling some bullshit.

Well no surprise that they're now out of the game said Sonia.

The less people the better said Shadow

And look at their cards said Mario

They would have looked like fools if they continued on with those hands, even if it wasnet their fault they ended up with those cards said Blaze

I know right said Luigi and Knuckles

So the Game continued with out the Random American and Gambler 1, Luigi talked to Manic about something he found rather odd.

Luigi: You know manic, isnt it odd as hell that a Game of Blackjack is being filmed, but not a game of poker

Manic: Perhaps these people are just not amused by poker

Sonia: Man if they filmed us, i would finally be on tv! that would be just great

Daisy: assuming that we would win, if we dont win we would look like fools on tv

Sonia: true, ugh The very though makes me sick!

Cards were taken from the pile, bets were made, Poker chips were taken and given, their heads and hands would sweat from anxiety, they were silent for most of the game, but determineted to win. The game at gone on for 5 hours, the other person that Mario, Sonic and the gang didnt know was an Eastern European man, he seemed to so far had the best luck out of everyone who was playing, until...

E.E man: Excuse me mam, but could you get me a Shrimp cocktail and a nice glass of Absolute vodka?

Just as he said that, a serect deck of cards the Eastern European man was hiding had fallen onto the floor.

Waluigi: did i just see?

Silver: oh wow, you and wario are still here

Wario: we're lonely

Mega man: Yes waluigi you did just see that.

Mario: A good for nothing mother fucking cheater!

The Eastern European man was beaten, he almost died thats how bad he was beaten, the game continued but not for long, and for Mario, Sonic and the gang's case that was a good thing.

They ended up leaving the table with $6,789

Bass: Fuck yea! this is what I'm talking about!

Blaze: Look at all this cash! holy shit!

Vector: Bitches, were in the money!

Peach: it was better for me to watch the game then to play it cuz we got all this dough!

the whole group returned to the hotel where they would relax.

Mega man: so what now?

Shadow: Maybe we should decided what were gonna do with the money?

Espio: Well i myself think that we shouldnt spent it on the casino

Mario: I'd have to agree with Espio

Daisy: me too

Amy: Me three

Sonic: Yea, because we already have enough, and we dont wanna lose any of this to a lost bet.

Charmy: You pretty much nailed it on the head with that statement sonic.

Blaze: GUYS GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!

Amy: What is it blaze

Blaze: It's a map that leads to treasure! and you know, even if this turns out to be fake it wont matter! this place isnt very far!

Protoman: hmm, sounds like an idea, but if i could suggest one thing, i say we split into teams when we make it there

Sonic: good idea protoman

Meanwhile with the Evil fuckfaces.

Fang: Now what do we do?

Sleet: our luck in vegas was well, so so

Reggie: well i Found this Treasure map by the outside of some Hotel

Bowser: Reggie? how did u get here?

Reggie: I spent some here when i left you guys. Who's this guy?

Fang: Me? i'm fang the sniper

Eggman: The more people we have during this hunt

Reggie: Check this out guys

Wart: What is it?

Reggie: Guns, mother fucking Guns

Fawful: But why Reggie?

Reggie: Incase we need to use them during the hunt, so are guys ready to go?

everyone: HELLS YEA!

How will this epic hunt go for our heroes and Fuckfaces? what will they have to face there? Find out in chapter 10 whenever I make it, Which wont be for awhile, then again who reads my stories? I don't think that many people even know about me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The treasure of vegas

Mario, Sonic and Friends actully went to sleep before they decided to go look for the treasure, they had a conversation when %98 woke up.

Sonia and Luigi are still asleep said Manic

Eh, dont worry about them for now Manic, So what did you want to say Espio? asked Mario

I think that we should enjoy ourselves, going around the city, checking things out before we go find the so called "Treasure" said Espio

We argee with espio said Both Peach and Daisy

So do i Said Charmy

eh why not i guess, after all, we're the only ones who are gonna go get it, yea lets enjoy ourselves! said Sonic

Hey mario, where are Yoshi and Birdo? ask Tails

They're in the other room sleeping, i kind of regret bring them since they almost never do anything replied Mario

At all said Charmy out of nowhere

Excatly Charmy said Mario

Meanwhile with the villians

Bowser: Wheres Fang and Sleet?

Reggie: They're going out getting us bren guns

16 minutes later

Eggman: Reggie?

Reggie: Yes?

Eggman: When did you sent Fang and Sleet to get the guns?

Reggie: about 2 hours ago

Eggman: 2 hours?! when are they gonna get back?

Bowser: Some one's at the door

Fawful: (pulls out a sniper rifle)

Bowser: Are you fucking kidding me? is that necessary?

Fawful: It could be Mario or Sonic

Wart: Yea but why a Sniper Rifle?!

Eggman: See look, its not Mario or Sonic

Fang: Whoa Fawful, why do you have a Sniper rifle?

Fawful: eh, well never mind

Reggie: What's all this?

Sleet: Bren guns you idiot

Reggie: I KNOW THEY'RE FUCKING BREN GUNS, BUT WHY ONLY 4. THERE'S 6 OF US YOU SHITHEAD!

Wart: 6? what happened to the robot masters?

Reggie: I killed them

Fawful: but why?

Reggie: Because fuck you and those robots., Now listen here Sleet and Fang, you 2 are gonna go back and get 2 more bren guns, Understand?

Fang: 4 is already good enough, these are bren guns not pistols

Reggie: YOU FUCKING HEARD ME FANG, GO AND GET MORE BREN GUNS OR YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MEN!

Fang: For fuck sakes reggie, calm down, we'll get the damn guns

Meanwhile with the fuckers who arent the villians.

Daisy and Peach were the only people in the hotel rooms, Well atleast the hotel rooms that had the characters were talking about. Daisy had discovered an tanning bed, so she decided to use it while peach decided to take a long slow and possably horrific shower, while Daisy was tanning she saw the bed being opened by... Fang the sniper?

Daisy: huh?

Fang: Daisy!

Fang then Slammed the Bed and opened it back up

Daisy: What are you doing here?

Fang Slammed it again

Daisy: Stop slamming the Fuc- (slams bed again)

Fang once again opened the bed, but before he could slam it, Daisy Springed out of the bed and threw fang in, She then slammed and opened the bed 8 times before finally taking him out and questioning why he was there.

Daisy: So why are you here huh fang?!

Fang: Why should i tell you?

Fang then held a gun to Daisy's head, then she opened the window and grabbed him by the neck and with in seconds, Fang was hanging from the 4th floor window of the hotel.

Daisy: This is why you should tell me

Fang: You and sonic are quite despicable

Daisy: So are you gonna tell me?

Fang: NOPE!

Daisy then let Fang go and he fell and landed near Where Sleet was standing.

Sleet: Ugh, what did you do this time you idiot?

Fang: Well i tried to Kill Daisy and she tossed me out the window and i think my left arm is broken.

Sleet: It better not be, we still need to get the bren guns, so stop wasting my time and lets go!

Mario, Sonic and Co, had a Blast in the city, when they got back it was kinda late (7:56 pm) so they decided it was time.

Mario: Well what should we do now?

Bass: Perhaps we could check out that place where the supposed treasure is.

Tails: Sounds like a good idea.

20 minutes later

Shadow: What the hell

Sonia: A school?! but why?

Luigi: its looks abandoned

Espio: Indeed it does

Charmy: It pretty much is abandoned, look at this paper..

Luigi: well there you have it.

Peach: You know i think me and Daisy are gonna head back to the hotel

Daisy: Yea that cool with you guys?

Sonic: But why?

Peach: Alright we'll see you later! (They run back)

Mega man: Eh, whatever, lets just go already

Protoman: I still think we should split into groups

Sonic: Fair enough, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi and Mega man are coming with me.

Mario: Everyone else can decided who they wanna be with

Amy: Yea were gonna get a headstart.

The whole group of friends stuck together for a little bit untill they came to a fork in the road, with 4 ways to go.

Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi and Silver went to the far right. Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio and Charmy went to the far left and Mega man, Protoman and Bass went to Closer left.

Sonic's Group had encoutered 3 rooms.

Knuckles: Hey lets try this room, Damn it, its locked

Manic: No worries... oh damn, i cant pick this lock

Sonic: This well definetly get it

Sonic then pulled out a gun and shot the door handle

Luigi: Was that necessary?

Mario: Yea, we dont want to let anybody know that we're here

Sonic: relax, lets see what's in this room?

They had come across what looked like some sort of archive room, the room itself was quite big and it had many shelves filled with boxes of things

Oh my god Said Silver

What would be in these boxes asked Amy

We're already checking right now! said Mario and Luigi

they just seem to be full of results from Student performance, Tests, Exams, and other dumb crap. said Sonia

You know, if the people who ran this school cared enough about results to the point that they made a archive room, why would they leave it all here? ask Tails

you make a good point Tails, but i wouldnt worry about it too much. said Mario

Well we should atleast look around just for a few more minutes said Manic.

Hey look, this box has panty hose and high heel shoes in hit. said Luigi

Well at least it's different than student performance results, Eww those are pretty ugly, why would any girl wanna wear those. said Sonia

10 minutes later.

well atleast we found a box that had 17 loonies, 26 quaters and 13 dimes said Manic

Its not worth staying around here anymore, lets go said Luigi.

before they left the room a box had landed on the floor, making a sound that broken glass would make.

What was that? asked Silver

Hmm.. its another one of those boxes filled with results we don't care about, but it seems to have bullets, broken coke glass bottles and... high heel shoes. said Tails

even if the bullets don't work with our gun, I still think it would be worth taking them. said Luigi

So they left the archive room to go to what looked like the music room, luckly there was no need to shoot the fucking door knob. When Mario, Sonic and the gang were exploring the archive room.

Team chaotix, Shadow, Rouge and Blaze found 2 doors.

I wonder where those doors lead to. said Rouge

Well we won't have to wonder too much longer, lets have a look. said Espio

When they got to the doors they found themselves outside

Hmm, well this sucks, we're at the back of the school. said Blaze

It looks like the playground that was here was removed, look at all that space and look at the holes in the ground. said Vector

Whatever then, lets just go back inside. said Shadow

Wait Shadow, lets atleast see if there's anything else interesting out here. said Charmy

Good point Charmy. said Shadow.

Near the doors they exited they saw a rather wide yet short window.

This might be intresting, after all I just can't be the only one here who wants to see what's in there. said Charmy

You're not alone Charmy, but the big question is how do we get in there. said Blaze

It isn't gonna be easy, after all the window has metal bars protecting it. said Shadow

Hmm, Blaze do you think you could burn the metal enough so we could remove the metal? asked Espio

I'll see what I can do, it's best to burn the screws holding the metal. said Blaze

Blaze begin to burn the appropriate parts of the metal. Everybody had to help in remove the bar after Blaze was done burning it. They fell backwards a little when the bar was removed and it made a loud noise when it landed.

Damn, now someone might come here and see what's all the noise about. said Blaze

Not likely Blaze, this school isn't far from the city but far enough that it's not likely of someone to come out and see what's going on. said Rouge

and this is las vegas, people are most likely Eating, Sleeping, gambling and drinking indoors. said Charmy

Vector and Shadow punched the windows enough to make them break, they found themselves in a standard looking hallway.

Well damn, this was kinda pointless. said Espio

Yea, but hey. Let's just keep on going. said Vector

Megaman, Protoman and Bass had found a Science room.

Well what do we have here said Bass

It seems to be a science room said Protoman

This room is quite open and small, i doubt there's anything we're looking for said Megaman

We should atleast check insited protoman

6 minutes later

Bass: Did you find anything?

Protoman: Nothin, we seem to be wasting our time here

Megaman: Well i did find Mega man x collection and Dance Dance Revolution mario mix both for Gamecube

Bass: Doesn't Sonic Already own those games?

Megaman: He owns the Playstation 2 version of X collection, but the gamecube version is more rare.

Protoman: We atleast we found something now lets go

Bass: Can we atleast check that door overthere

Protoman: wow, i didnt even know that was there, lets check it out

When Bass opened the door he saw a huge hole in the ground that was becoming bigger due to a glass of a mysterious acid that spilled, They even got to see a 10 foot long desk plunge below the school's ground. " Jesus christ" said Bass "well, there's no way in hell we're going in here, Next room!" said Protoman

While all that was happening Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio and Charmy found a Math classroom.

A math classroom damn, remember math Espio? asked Blaze

Yep, it sucked. Said Espio

Hey guys, come see this! said Shadow

What is it? asked Rouge

Shadow had found a letter, the first thing they wanted to know was the date and the name on the letter. the Letter was dated "May 14th 2002" and the name on it was "Sarah Smith". "I wonder whats inside" Said Charmy

A $10 bill was in the letter

What? thats it? asked Rouge

There's no letter in there just $10? asked Vector

It seems so said Shadow

Perhaps this "Sarah Smith" wanted to be nice to her guy said Rouge

the group looked around for 3 minutes and did find nothing. Charmy was keeping a close eye on a shelf and when he was done, Espio went to look at the Shelf, The Shelf was quite unstable.

Charmy: ESPIO LOOK OUT!

Charmy Pushed Espio out of the of the fall Shelf

Espio: whoa, that was some shit, Thanks Charmy

Charmy: No prob

Shadow: Well i dont know about you guys but i'm tried of wasting time in this room, Do any of you guys have the map?

Blaze: I think Knuckles or Luigi might have it

Vector: Daisy might have it

Blaze: But Daisy and Peach left... oh i hope they dont have it

Shadow: Lets just check another room alright?

Everyone: alright

When Sonic's Group checked out the music room, the Villians had finally made it to the school.

Fang: Looks like somebody was here first

Sleet: NO? REALLY?!

Fang: Fuck off sleet

Bowser: So what now?

Reggie: We use the back door, come on now! we dont got all night!

Fawful: how come i dont get a Bren gun?

Wart: You already have a shot gun Fawful.

Back with Sonic's Gang

Amy: Well this is definetly more intresting then the Archive room.

Tails: look at how many of these Music sheets are on the desk.

Manic: Whats the music on the sheets?

Tails: Some classic music, Star wars music, Star trek music and some other music nobody gives a shit about.

Mario: Hey a French Horn, with a mouth piece thats cracked in half, uhh.

Sonic: ooo, look this Broken Drum has a Copy of Volleyball for the NES, Dick Tracy for the Sega master System and Catherine for the Xbox 360.

Mario: Catherine for Xbox 360?

Amy: Somebody must have been here in recent years for an Xbox 360 game to be anywhere in this school.

Luigi: True, True

Knuckles: Hey guys, check this out

Silver: What is it?

Knuckles had found a note inside a Trombone and he read it out loud, it reads...

"Listen Jacob, We've had enought of your stupid bullshit, You're not Strong, You're Not Liked here and You're not Smart. You're Stupid, You thought we we're joking huh? Oh you just wait you shit head, You're gonna rue the day you we're born"

Jesus, This guy's mean said Sonia

Perhaps its for a good reason said Manic

well this is something said Luigi

Mario: Is there anything esle inside the Trombone?

Silver: A pair of Iron Knuckles, Perhaps this Guy was gonna use this on this "Jacob" person.

Just then some Music Stands, Bass Drums and Chairs fell over, They Got kind of Scared, because they thought someone was there. "Who go's there!" Yelled Mario and Sonic as they pulled out their Guns, They looked around and saw nothing. "Well, then a door" Said Mario

Silver: Please dont shoot it this time

Sonic: Well lets see if its locked... nope, but opening this door is a bitch because one of the opening thingys isnt there.

1 minute later

Mario: Well what do we have here

Luigi: 3 Trumpets, 6 French horns, 2 Radios, A piano, a Bed? what the hell is a bed doing here?

Amy then Tossed 2 French horns at the Teacher's desk

Why did u do that? asked Silver

Because the music teacher in the school went go to is an asshole, so i just pretended that he was sitting at the desk Said Amy

Check this out guys, i dont think we need to search anymore. Said Mario

Mario had found a Suitcase with over $5,556 in it, "Wow! this is awesome!" Said Sonia

Now at this point, the Villians were Roaming around the building, but before they met up with out heroes, Shadow's Group found something else.

Shadow's Group Encoutered a staircase, and by the time they reached the top, a part of the Bottom Staircase had Collsaped

Blaze: well that sucks

Charmy: Just like the way this school was build, its not like its been abandoned for 45 years old or anything.

Espio: At the most its been this way for 20 years, judging from what we've seen.

Rouge: Look at that room, wonder whats inside

2 minutes later

Shadow: this might be room where teachers might have meetings or something

Just then, 6 gunshots were heard

Blaze: Where did those come from?!

Rouge: You guys check, I'll keep looking in this room

to Shadow's group's horror, it was Bowser, Eggman, Reggie, Wart, Fawful, Sleet and Fang all with Bren guns(sans Fawful) Charmy used His cell phone to Call Mega man's group and Sonic's Group to go to where they are. When they all got there, They were ready for battle!... untill they had to duck down from rapid Fire

The bad guys continuously shot the bren guns, Bullets went everywhere! the Noice the bren guns made was pretty fucking loud! the only ones they got hurt were Mega man, Protoman and Bass. Their arms, legs and bodies got kind of damaged, After the smoke cleared, Sonic went up to Eggman and Punched him in the face, Knocking him out as a result. Some of our heroes walked up to the villians with guns pointed to their heads.

Shadow: What the fuck was that?!

Luigi: You all wasted you're time, money, and bullets trying to kill us! cuz none of us are hurt

Bass: uh, luigi (said Bass in a somewhat weak voice)

Mario: Yikes, well it could have been worse

Wart: You were saying luigi?

Luigi then punched out Wart

Knuckles: Dont even try using that gun Fang! i know you're out off bullets

Fang: Shit! he's right

Knuckles Then punched out Fang.

Sonic: I gotta give you guys credit for trying something like this (punches out Sleet) But considering what you did to Mega man.. eh fuck you guys, have fun trying to Carry home those Empty Bren guns and the Knocked out bodies

Mario, Sonic and The gang then left the school as fast as they could because they didnt want to get caught by the cops, after all considering the noice of the bren guns, it would make sense that the cops were on their way.

The Next morning, after The gang had packed up everything, they had managed to find a big School bus parked outside the school they went to.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Returning Home

So who's gonna drive this bus? asked Manic

I might as well take a crack at it said Daisy

So after everyone got in the bus with all their things, Daisy somehow got the Bus started up and with in minutes they were out of las vegas and out on the road.

Why would they bus just be parked next to the school, i feel like somebody else actually owns this currently. said Mega man

Nah, this thing is too beat up from the outside, this must have been abandoned, just like the school itself. said Blaze

atleast its not too bad on the inside said Peach

Thats what pretty much matters said Charmy

Excatly, i just hope it doesnt break on the way home said Peach

You speak for all of us said Luigi

Everyone stayed silent for a grand total of 11 minutes untill Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails talked to Mega man about the damaged that happened to them

Are you sure you guys are alright for now asked Tails

Protoman: Yea, hopefully Roll is back at the house, Roll and Dr light will without a doubt be able to fix us.

Amy: But Dr light so far has never been in your House next to Ours.

Mega man: Yea, but we do talk to him via a Holographic phone that Auto made.

Bass: I seriously wanna kill somebody from that group of those stupid assholes

Vector: Well you did kill Bowser Jr last summer back on the Ship

Espio: and Mega man did kill Dr Wily last summer too

Peach: didnt one of you guys say something about Petey Piranha dying?

Sonic: Yea, but it wasnet one of us that killed it, it was the mine cave in.

Daisy: its Looks like i need to filled this with some gas, do you guys want anything at the store by the gas station?

Shadow: Some Ruffles Jalapeno popper chips would be nice

Luigi: some mountain dew would also be cool

Manic: A pineapple would be just fucking epic

Daisy: I doubt they sell pineapples manic, but i could at the very least check.

So Daisy filled the Bus up with some gas and then went to the store by the gas station to get some stuff, Mario noticed some strange near the back of the store.

do you notice that Sonic? asked Mario

I sure do said Sonic

so do we said Charmy, Luigi and Tails

I think we should check it out really quick said Charmy

The 5 of them went go see what was in this hole, which looked deep from where mario saw it, but it really was not that deep, inside they found a letter that was being held down by a rock, Tails opened up the letter and read it.

Sleet, where are you man? i'm worried i cant do things alone man, i hope you didnt ditch me, we need to help eggman stop Sonic together man. -Dingo

Sonic: What the fuck... ok how did this get here in the middle of nowhere?

Sonia: What'cha guys doing

Sonic: Sonia check this letter out.

Sonia: mother of god..., There's just now way that this letter would end up here of all places

Luigi: perhaps dingo is in that out of place looking building

When they went to go check the building (which was not very big) they saw nothing excpet what looked like an unfinished letter, the letter said

I'm not sure if you're sleet writing back to me, but i'll still go to where you told me to go, hell i might even be there before you'd get this letter -Dingo

What harm could Dingo do? as long as the villians dont do anything too bad, we dont need to worry said Sonia

Good point said Mario

they all got back on the bus and continued to chat with each other untill they finally made it back home. They ate some food, played Some Mario party 1,6,7 and they played some Twisted Metal, They got pretty damn tried by 2:40 am so they went to bed. %91 of the time everybody sleeps all at the same house, but %9 Team Chaotix and/or Mega man, Protoman and Bass will sleep at their houses.

But tonight they slept all at Sonic's House, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi all sleep in one room, but before they slept they layed down on their beds and had a chat in the %87 pitch black room.

Mario: Luigi

Luigi: Yes mario?

Mario: Could you imagen if we were still in the days of The NES and the SNES games and we still did what we did in those days to this day

Luigi: sometimes i think about that, but i much perfer how things are now

Sonic: I see what you mean Luigi, Me, Tails and Knuckles also perfer how things are Compared to the Master System and Genesis days.

Tails: but one thing that still stays with us from the NES, SNES, Master System and Genesis days is that the villians never win.

Knuckles: you got that right.

Amy: so any plans for Tomorrow Sonic?

Sonic: well, Vector and Espio are gonna get Mega man, Protoman and Bass repaired.

Knuckles: where is Vector and Espio gonna take them?

Mario: Somewhere into town, they'll Met up with Dr light and Roll.

Amy: Remember when we got trapped in that school bathroom guys?

Sonic: How could I forget?

Luigi: Remember when we Raided the school for some things, man that was fun

Sonic: indeed, I'd like to do that again but considering the way the school was the last time we went there, I think its best if we currently stay away

Mario: Especially with Shadow's Fear of him being in trouble with the Police.

At this point they talked about some games before falling asleep. Team Chaotix, Silver, Sonia and Manic also had a chat.

Sonia: Do you guys stay at Sonic's house every night?

Charmy: only during Summer and March break

Vector: Its something that we enjoy doing because we all love hanging out with each other and since we dont have much else to do, we stay here.

Espio: Sonic also has the best house out of all of us because its the biggest and he has a pretty awesome video game collection

Silver: but unfortunately, we dont get to play his games that often

Manic: we had a good chance today though

Charmy: yea but you know, were mostly on adventures, but these adventures along many of the other times we hang out with Mario and Sonic are awesome, probably the best time of our lives

Espio: i'd have to agree

Manic: wonder if Daisy, Peach, Blaze, Shadow and Rouge agree.

Sonia: you should go down to the basement and ask them.

Manic:(yawns) nah, well i'm tried, good night and tell nightmares to go fuck themselves.

At one point something happened to Sonic that hasnet happened to him in awhile.

Sonic: huh, where am i? is this.. my room and I'm Transparent? Wait a second, this is my Dream self again? just like on the Crusie ship last year. Seriously how does this Happen, i know this isnt Really a Dream, the only thing Dream about this is my body.

Sonic then Decided to leave the house and run around outside for a a bit.

well hey, i kinda like this

Hey sonic

Tails? hey you're transparent too!

i never knew this happened to other people said Tails

what do you mean? asked Sonic

Well ever since last August, it seems at random times i somehow exit the Dream world and end up in the real world in transparent matter. I cant explain why this happens, but its pretty damn awesome when it happens because i feel so well rested when i wake up. said Tails

it is pretty damn awesome cause i'm basically doing stuff i cant do in real life, in real life! said Sonic as he was flying in the air.

Since were here there's something i wanna check out said Tails

The 2 of them went to the back of the house were they saw some trees and after going past the trees they saw a mysterious road that they didnt recall seeing before.

should we check this out asked Tails

Nah, we wont be able to stay asleep long enough for us to fully enjoy exploring that place, plus it would be boring just the 2 of us. said Sonic

This is off topic but, in terms of cars what are we gonna do? asked Tails

Well there was that truck we found in the woods which doesnt work anymore, and Vector has a van which we had to chain to the back of the school bus on our way home, oh yea we still have the school bus. said Sonic

Well i guess we're fine in terms of transportation said Tails.

So how bout we go back to the Dream world and rest our real selves and then explore this road?

Sounds good sonic.

2 minutes and 57 seconds later

Tails: Is it just me or are other friends of mine exiting the Dream World and Entering the Real world just like Me and Sonic? or perhaps this is part of my dream in the Dream world? ah whatever, I shouldn't worry about it,

Morning came, Vector and Espio were getting ready to take Mega man, Protoman and Bass to be repaired.

So how are you guys doing? asked Peach

We're in worse shape than we thought said Bass

Shadow had checked out various parts of us inside and the bullets did more damage intside than they did outside said Mega man

I hope you guys will be alright said Sonia

Dont worry, we should be alright said Protoman

Vector, Espio, Mega man, Protoman and Bass got in the car and as they slowly started to go a car came speeding down the road and had Crashed into Vector's Van Knocking everybody out cold. The Speeding car had then Crashed into a tree then continued to speed down the road.

Tails, Mario, Manic and Sonic had looked inside the car and saw blood around Vector and Espio's Faces.

Manic: holy shit! are they still alive

Mario: (checks their pulse) yea they'll be fine, But we need to get them in the house!

Sonic: what about Mega man

Bass: uhhhhhh, what the fuck was that?...

Tails: just let them rest in the van! c'mon!

3 minutes later

Daisy: what happen Espio and Vector?

Sonic: A speeding orange Car crashed into Vector's Van and as a result knocked them out.

Daisy: some bad damaged must have happened

Luigi: espically since they have blood all over their faces

Shadow: how bout i Drive Mega man, Protoman and Bass to be repaired?

Rouge: i'll come with you since i have to pick up some makeup and Juice

Shadow: fair Enough

Shadow got into Vector's badly dented Van and Drove downtown to Get Mega man and His friends repaired. Sonic and Tails Knew that Mega man and his friends would be fine and talked more about exploring the mysterious road and then brought the idea to the rest of the their friends.

Author's Note: Yea, this chapter was a bit lackluster, but regardless I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter will be some good stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Road that is more than what meets the eye

No There are no Transformers in the Story, Personally i couldnt care less about Transformers. I dont Have anything againist the franchise, Its just something i dont give a shit about anyways on to the Story.

Meanwhile With the Villians

The Villians were still in Vegas and they had a conversation about what they were gonna do now.

Fawful: so what are we gonna now?

Reggie: we only have 3 bren guns left that most likely dont have any bullets left, We're wanted by the police for the shooting and we have no way of leaving this damn place, I'd say we're fucked.

Eggman: we're just sitting in this random old Shack, hoping, this is just sad.

Then all of a sudden a lot fucking Snakes came out to no where and started crawling in the Shack

Bowser: holy fucking shit!

Reggie: Bowser use your fire to burn the snakes! Fang, Wart and Sleet! see if the bren guns have any bullets left! come on god damn it!

Many Snakes were coming in fast. Bowser Burned atleast 13 snakes and Fang, Wart and Sleet were able to killed 15 snakes with the few bullets they had and the chain reactions of flying snake corpses.

Fang: God dammit what do we do now!?

Eggman: (graps 5 inch thick and 13 inch tall plank of wood) We torch these sons of bitches!

Bowser had enough fire in him to light the plank of wood and they were able to torch the left over Snakes. The Burning snake corspes had caused the small wooden shack to burn down.

Fawful: well great, we dont have anywhere to go or hide...

Reggie: you know i'm open to suggestions

Sleet: we should steal a car

Reggie: Well then lets find a damn car then.

40 minutes later

Reggie: It toke us 40 fucking minutes to find a car, what the fuck...

Wart: We did have to find one that could fit all of us.

Bowser: wait a second, where the driver?

Fawful: in the trunk.

Eggman: what the hell is he doing in there?! toss him out on the streets dammit!

After they tossed the most likely dead body out on the streets, they left Vegas as fast as they could. Things went fine for the first 30 minutes on the road, untill Eggman and Fang noticed that they had a flat tire. Reggie told him not to worry about it but 20 minutes later they flatened the rest of their tires. The car wasnet gonna go anywere unless they fix 2 of the 4 tires.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Friends.

Vector and Espio were still knocked out, Shadow and Rouge were taking Mega man, Protoman and Bass to be repaired and as a result, Sonic, Tails and Mario wondered if they should still check the road.

I Think its probably best that we should go check out that road sonic. Said Tails

Yea, I guess you're right about that said Sonic

How long have Espio and Vector been out? asked Daisy and Peach

12 minutes said Mario

Didnt you say something about checking out some road sonic? asked Peach

Yea, We're gonna go right now replied sonic

Have fun with that, Me and Peach are gonna stay here and watch some Soap operas and play some Twisted metal. said Daisy she and Peach went downstairs.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Sonia, Manic, Silver, Charmy, Mario, Luigi and even Yoshi and Brido set of down the mysterious road at the back of Sonic's House.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy all lived in the same house. But during breaks from school all their friends would get together and live at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy's house. Their House was on Strudy flat top rock mountain. If they Were to go Left far enough(that is left from where you first stand when exiting the from front door) they would reach a city and then downtown, with various fast-food places, an EB games, a Toys r us, and a shopping mall.

If they were to go right they would fall off the cliff (Assuming they dont turn left) If they did turn left, they would come across some houses and other things that Mario, Sonic and the gang didnt even know.

They havent been really exploring around were they are because of the various Vacations and Adventures, but after a week and 2 days in Vegas, it was time.

After going past some trees, The road started to narrow because it was on a thin mountain ledge.

Manic: Pretty damn nice view

Sonia: Sonic, Can we just stay here for a couple minutes? i enjoy the view

Blaze: Yea i agree with Sonia, Im surprised we didnt know about this before!

Charmy: I think espio might have known about this, but damn this is a great view!

Sonic: Of cource we check stay here for a little bit.

While they sat by the mountain road, Espio regained consciousness, He was confused as to what happened

Espio: huh? Where's Mario and Sonic?

Espio then heard something coming from basement, He then saw it Peach and Daisy watching some Soap operas (I'd be more specific with what they're watching, but i dont know any soap operas)

Do you 2 know where everybody else is? asked Espio

Mario, Sonic and bunch of the others went to explore a road at the back of the house. said Daisy

Shadow and Rouge went downtown to get Mega man, Protoman and bass fixed. And to do some other things. said Peach

Well, why arent i wish them?

You and Vector got k.o'd after a speeding orange car crashed into Vector's Van. said Peach

Holy shit... Well i dont have anything to do, I guess i should try to wake Vector up and go find them.

5 minutes later

If I try to wake him up by slapping him, i'll be here for a while, might as well make some sort of drink to wake him up. said Espio

Espio looked around the kitchen for some things and he found Tabasco, Malt Vinegar, 2 Jalapeno peppers and then he mixed it all into a drink, He added a little bit of really cold water and 2 ice cubes just so the spicy part did fucking kill Vector.

Vector woke up panicing and screaming untill Espio handed Vector Ice cubes, Vector consumed 10 ice cubes before finally calming down. Vector questioned why he and Espio were covered in Blood, Espio told him about the story of them getting knocked out and after they washed their faces they went to the back of the house to the road.

When they got there, Espio got some PTSD

Espio: My god! its this road!

Vector: Whats so wrong with this place?

Espio: I remember 2 years ago there was a mini-massacre, 7 humans dead, 11 ingured badly 3 birds and 8 dogs killed. i even witnessed this happen

Vector: yea but that happened 2 years ago

Espio: well i guess i should be calm, but i cant be too calm.

While the whole thing with Espio was going, the rest of the gang were still hanging out at the cliff, Lets see what happened to them while Espio was doing his own thing.

They spent a good amount of time hanging out by the clff, their legs hung out from the tall tall cliff as a sharp wind chame from the chasm.

Knuckles: Check this out guys.

Mario: What?

Luigi: This tree log?

Knuckles: Yup

Mario: so what about it?

Knuckles: Lets toss it out of the chasm.

Manic: Sounds like a good idea, but we gotta toss it from a higher part of this... place?

7 minutes later

Sonia: Why is there a wired looking shadow among us?

Blaze: Looks like Knuckles, Manic, Mario and Luigi are just having some fun

Yoshi!

Tails: what do you mean Blaze?

Blaze: See over there, They're holding a tree and i assume they're gonna toss it

Yoshi!

Sonia: Well shouldnt we move?

Blaze: Good idea!

The log was tossed with some unknown assistance from Birdo, on the way down, the log crashed into a some-what tall, thick but loose tree. The tree started to lean more then before, but it still remained standing.

Yoshi!

Blaze: Might i suggest something?

Sonic: Sure

Blaze: How about we push that boulder down to the chasm.

Charmy: did the tree long fall into the chasm.

Luigi: It seems to be wedge in between parts of the mountain

Blaze: well for sure that boulder over there will take care of that.

Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Blaze, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all went to the top of the mountain, they needed a lot of people because the boulder was pretty big and it was not that close to the edge, when they got to the top, A rock flying across the sky came out of nowhere, hit the side of the mountain, bumped into a part of the road and fell to its demise.

Where the hell did that come from?! asked Charmy

Meanwhile

The money we got from las vegas was invested well bro. said Wario

Yea this catapult is not only strong, but awesome! said Waluigi

Here lets try this 1988 tv! said Wario

And this this 1992 tv! said Waluigi

Luckly for Sonic and the gang, Wario and Waluigi would no longer shoot in the direaction of the rock. At this point Vector and Espio were out of the house, but they weren't there just yet.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Yoshi, Mario and Luigi finally started to get the boulder to move, it was almost to the edge, They would have made it sooner, but the ground was not stable, it was quite bumpy (Perhaps fatal?)

Vector and Espio were just 2 minutes away from reaching the place where Sonic and the Gang were at. The boulder finally had reached the edge and had plunged down to the chasm, but not before smashing into the road and make a 6 foot deep hole in the road.

The boulder then fell into the chasm, Destoying the tree log that was previously wedged and knocking down the unstable tree near the road, The fallen tree sort of made a bridge.

what's going on here?! are you guys alright?! said Espio

we're fine espio, We just pushed a Boulder down to make it fall in the chasm. Said Mario on the way down the mountain

Nobody was hurt, Nobody was crushed, We're all here, right guys? said Luigi

Right. Said Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Manic, Mario, Sonia, Blaze, Charmy, and Silver

Yoshi!

If we're gonna really explore around here, Shouldnt we do this with Shadow, Rouge, Mega man, Protoman and Bass. I know we cant have them with us at the moment, but its still something i wanted to say. Said Vector

But we're here now Said Silver

He's got a point Silver, but i think at the very least we should explore for a little longer Said Sonic

The Fallen tree and the Road ahead gave them 2 ways to go, So they decided to continue on the road they were on. They had came a cross a wide and strudy bridge with railroad tracks.

so this is where the train come from said Amy

Mario, Luigi Yoshi, Silver, Knuckles and Blaze were the first ones to step on the bridge, and before anyone else could cross the bridge. A horrific troll blocked their way

The Troll: Who are you people? are any of you Human? or even a Troll

Silver: What the hell is this?

The Troll: I'm a fucking troll dip shit

Silver: Rude mother fucker arent you

Luigi: It's probably best we dont make this troll mad, after all he is taller than all of us

Knuckles: He isnt taller than Vector

Luigi: Yea, but my point still remains.

Yoshi!

The Troll: great, now we have a stupid red animal who's trying to act all fucking tough with his stupid fists and a stupid gay looking green hat fuck tard

Blaze: jezz some harsh words coming from someone we've never met before

Sonic: whats going on here

Mario: There's a Troll blocking our way, I have a good feeling he is not gonna let us pass without paying him a gold coin, Like in Shadowgate

The Troll: Yo! Mavis, Come check these shit heads out

Mavis Troll: Look at these gay looking fuckers

Sonic: 2 homophobic shit talking trolls, aint this something

Mavis Troll: Look at this pussy cat, all purple-pinkish, I dont understand how you could live life!

The Troll: you said it honey! Dont Forget that Gay looking pothead silver shit head

Everyone at this point was at the bridge, and they were getting really pissed off, So Silver and Knuckles grabbed the guns that Sonic was carrying and Hit both trolls in the face at lightning fast speed, they then kicked their bodies off the bridge and watched them fall to their death. Birdo even spit an egg to chase them as they fell down the bridge

Tails: Why didnt you just shoot them?

Silver and Knuckles: We felt they both needed to die a more horrific death.

After a quick look around the area, they noticed they had 3 ways to go. Left, Right and ahead of them.

Mario: you know Sonic, remember what Vector said about getting more friends to explore, Perhaps we could come back after exploring one of these pathways to get the others?

Sonic: thats a damn fine idea Mario

Manic: I agree

Blaze: I'm sure we all do manic

Yoshi!

Charmy: so where are we gonna explore?

Luigi: well i hear a train coming, i say we hop on it and see where it takes us.

Sonia: which way is the train coming from?

Tails: I hear it, it's coming from the right, alright lets get ready.

Sonic: Luigi, How are we gonna get on the train?

Luigi: we perhaps not all of us should get all on 1 freight car

Espio: its coming soon, lets get ready!

Most of the group were able to get on 1 car, with 6 of them getting on a Seperate car.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi got on a Flat car and as the train crossed the bridge, they felt a quite bumpy bump.

Is the bridge giving way? asked Mario

I Certainly hope not said Knuckles

Maybe we should just walk across the bridge when we get back said Tails

Well we were planning on just walking home the whole way since we dont feel like waiting for another train. Said Sonic

I know this is off topic but, i kinda wonder what Wario and Waluigi are up too. Said Amy

Meanwhile

Waluigi: you know bro, how about we just... Explore

Wario: explore where?

Waluigi: just somewhere

Wario: I guess you're right, after all we could use some more fun in our life

Waluigi: Awesome that you're thinking like me bro

Wario: Well then, You lead the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Near the Bridge Zone act ?

But first, lets quickly see what's happening with the villians

Reggie: God damn it! why! why! why! why! Stupid Fucking bullshit! why did this happen! holy shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Bowser: Well, what now?

Reggie: why does all the bad things happen to us!

Reggie continued to rant and yell for a good 13 minutes untill Sleet and Fang had noticed a small town with a rather noticable bank, Sleet, Bowser and Fawful all had the same idea in their heads, but we will find out about that later.

Mario, Sonic and Friends continued to ride the train down the pathway, they decided to get off the train when the cars they were in were uncoupled and left at some place.

Sonia: So where are we gonna go now?

Yoshi! Yoshi!

Blaze: Yoshi seems to be pointing at a siding rail by this place that ends by a river on the left of us, perhaps we could go there.

Sonic: good idea Blaze

A pair of buffers keeps the trains from plunging down to the 35 foot tall "chasm", While a Faded green colored bridge provides a way for people to pass.

hmm i dont trust this bridge, i think i'll just run n' jump over the gap said Sonic

Yea, I'll just fly over it with Mario said Tails

The birdge looks fine, but oh well its your desion said Silver

I dont know silver the bridge looks passable, but the river current seems pretty strong and Fast. I think i'll fly over it to. said Charmy

after some bridge bullshit happened, they continued along the trail untill they came across 2 cyclopes.

Sonic: What...the...hell

Silver: why would cyclopes be here?

Mario: Well there doesnt seem to be much here, other than a river behind them, guess we could go back.

Manic: wait hold up, why is Wario and Waluigi over there?

Knuckles: where?

Manic: around them other side of the cyclopes

Luigi: Well let's check, as long as we dont hit or bother them, they wouldnt attack us.

Luigi was wrong, One of the cyclops attacked Vector, it gave him 2 rather large scars on both of his arm and threw him at a tree that was 3 feet away from where they were standing, the other cyclops whacked Manic and Tails with his club, causing them to have horrific pains on their bodies. Before the cyclopes could do anything else to anyone. Mario grabbed a gun a shot one of the cyclopes twice, while the other one was killed by Sonic beating on his head with the Club used to hit Manic and Tails.

Vector: uhhhhhhhhhh

Sonia: Manic! Tails! you guys ok?!

Tails: does it look like we're fine?!

Manic: Vector got it worse then us

Vector: uhhhhh

Amy: you gonna be ok Vector?

Vector: hopefully... uhhhhhh fucking stupid cyclopes

At this point Wario and Waluigi decided to follow Mario, Sonic and the Gang as they were leaving.

Luigi: How many guns do we have?

Yoshi!

Blaze: We have 3 guns, one of them is empty while the other 2 have 4 bullets left.

Silver: didnt we have 4 guns?

Sonic: I think one of them fell down the bridge when we killed those trolls

Knuckles: I hated those trolls

Mario: we all did, but atleast they're out of our sight.

Wario and Waluigi had finally caught up with them. "Look, i know we havent had the best past together but..." said Wario

Can we please hang out with you guys? asked Waluigi

Mario and Luigi told everybody that they wanted have talk with them in privite.

Knuckles: If we bring these 2 with us, they could ruin us!

Mario: relax

Luigi: if we bring these 2 with us, that gives us less of a chance getting hurt by whatever we may encounter

Vector: good point, i dont want what happened to me, Manic and Tails to happen again.

Sonic: I guess you're right, but i'll still be ready to kill whatever trys to kill us. Unless its a human because we would get in shit for killing a human.

They Let Wario and Waluigi hang out with them, but since Mario, Sonic and the gang had decided to check again tomorrow with Shadow, Rouge and the Robots. Wario and Waluigi would have to wait till tomorrow.

How you guys doing? Waluigi

What the fuck are they doing here? said Bass

well... said Wario

It's alright Bass, They're not staying here for the night, they'll be leaving any second right guys? said Charmy while giving a mean look.

Yea, i just asked Mega man and the other robots how they're doing said Waluigi

I know, just... go said Charmy

The next morning everyone had breakfast and they were ready to leave but they still had to wait for Silver, Team chaotix, Wario and Waluigi. Silver and Team chaotix had slept at Silver's house last night so that's why they had to wait for them.

Why dont we just ditch Wario and Waluigi and leave now? asked Bass

Because we need to also wait for Sliver and Team Chaotix said Mega man

You guys explored the path ahead of time right? what's it like asked Rouge

There were 2 shit talking homophopic trolls, 2 cyclopes and a train said Luigi

Luckly for us, There are other pathways we havent looked at said Sonic

And we decided it would be best to wait fot you guys said Amy

Well that was a damn fine idea said Shadow

When the rest of the group made it to Sonic's house they set off.

This was one of the few rather cloudly days Mario and Sonic had remembered seeing over the past month, it was currently July 18th. It was still somewhat hot outside, but the clouds were still there. Although it wasnet said to rain till 4:47 pm, But since They all wake up rather late, they didnt have all the time they need.

They woke up a little earlier than most of the time (9:56) but they still consumed time due to consuming food (oh no, how fucking dare they eat. You know eating, that thing where we do something to fucking live...)

While they were there, They had once again came across the road by the mountain that had the boulder they once pushed.

Rouge, Tails, and Charmy were flying around for shits and giggle around the area, untill Rouge had noticed something.

What is it Rouge! yelled Shadow and Silver from the road.

I Notice something! it looks like somesort of car or truck Yelled Rouge so they could hear her.

Where is Wario and Waluigi? asked Mario

Probably doing something stupid said Knuckles and Bass

When they got back to the ground, they decided to check out the cars and/or trucks. They Found Wario and Waluigi digging a tunnel 5 feet below the walking ground.

Silver: What the hell are you guys doing?

Wario and Waluigi: digging a tunnel

Mario: Look, if we're going to do any digging or tunneling. We're not going to dig 6 or 7 feet under the only safe fucking way to get across this damn mountain.

Waluigi: Its 5 feet under

Luigi: his point still remains.

Sonic: Look, if you 2 want to be useful, go with Silver and Sonia and check if there's anything we should look out for. Come back when you reach the bridge.

Bass: Me and Mega man will go with them too.

While Wario, Waluigi, Silver, Sonia, Bass and Mega man made sure the road ahead was fine. Everybody else checked out the rusty ass truck laying on a concaved part of the road. 2 ostriches came for a hidden side of the mountain.

Vector: Man, there's all kinds of random shit in this area

Tails: Just ignore them

Blaze: Tails is right, besides, am not the only one who sees those in the truck

Luigi: What do you see Blaze.

Blaze had discovered Eggs and Ostrich food, a few of the gang removed the items to see what they were. The ostrichs then Attack Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Mario and Luigi. But not for long, Sonic and Knuckles started to ring one of the ostrich's neck while Tails and Blaze beat up the body with Planks of wood and rocks.

Mario chocked the other Ostrich, while Luigi and Shadow punched it in the face... 19 times. When Sonic and the others were done with the ostrich, Mario Continued to chock the ostrich, along with smashing it's head on the ground.

The Ostriches laid on the ground, untill a panther came and took the corspes.

Blaze: I almost fell bad for what we did

Espio: dont worry about it Blaze

Charmy: Yea, You guys had to defend yourselves.

Mario: I wouldnt have done that if the damn things didnt attack us.

Manic: Why would they attack you guys anyways?

Charmy: I think its because of the eggs and food in the truck

Mario: well it couldnt be because of the eggs, They're not ostrich eggs, if they were they would be alot bigger

Charmy: True, True.

Vector: There is an ostrich egg here though.

Luigi: but its right next to a sleepng ostrich.

Amy: man, Trolls, Cyclopes and now Ostriches. Atleast we wont have to do deal with the likes of that, next vacation.

Rouge: Speaking of that, when do you think we will be going again on Vacation Sonic?

Protoman: Probably not anytime soon?

Sonic: you got that right Protoman, we would need more money for any big vacation. Yes we do have lots of money, but chances are we are not gonna gain much back to where ever we go.

Mario: Me and Sonic have been thinking to go to Japan or London, But that would'nt happen till august

Sonic: you got that right Mario.

Wario: hey guys!

Mega man: we check ahead, things seem just fine

Silver: do you guys still have your guns?

Sonic, Shadow and Mario: you bet!

Knuckles: Well then, lets a go!

Mario: hey, thats what me and Luigi say... oh what ever, Lets a go!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Places

The huge group of friends made it back to the 3 way path. They already went left where the bridge is, so they could either go straight or right.

Lets go right. said Mario

Alright said Everybody

I dont see why we cant said Luigi

Because me and Wario wanna see whats on the right. Said Waluigi

But didnt you guys see what was there yesterday when we were coming back? asked Blaze

Yea, but we didnt see all of it. Said Wario

It just leads to 2 backyards of houses downtown said Espio

Can we just please check it out quickly? said Wario

Pleaseeeeeee? said Waluigi

Oh for fuck sakes fine, Sonia, Charmy and Manic just go with them real quick said Mario

Wario, Waluigi, For your sake you 2 better be back in 5 minutes Said Sonic

6 said Waluigi

Fine said Sonic.

Sonia, Manic, Charmy, Wario, and Waluigi cross the other side of the bridge. The rest waited for 6 minutes untill Bass spoke up

Bass: Why dont we just leave now, they should be here any minute.

Vector: they've already been gone for a minute past 5 minutes

Protoman: but that's just one extra minute.

Mario: I agree with Bass, we should get a little head start

Not too long after they left Sonic had recieved a Text from Charmy

"Sonic, we need your help. Those 2 trolls are still alive and they're currently on the bridge, we cant take them down by ourselves send some help please!"

Shit, what are we gonna do sonic? asked Mario

Hmm, Knuckles and Vector! said Sonic

Yes?

Go over to the bridge and beat the fuck out of the trolls, that might seem like a odd request, but you 2 can do it. said Sonic

I'll go with them too sonic. said Blaze

"Sounds good."

Everybody slowly walked back to where the bridge was. Knuckles, Vector and Blaze hid behind a tree, ready for battle.

Silver: are we really gonna do this?

Mario: Yes Silver, After what we did to these trolls, They'd most likely kill us after what we did.

Mavis Troll: Hey what's going on here?

The Troll: I think i hear somebody, more than one, somebody we know.

Mavis troll: I'm glad I'm the not the only one who hears somebody

Wario: Oh shit, they know we're here

Sonia: Yea, but I think Blaze, Knuckles and Vector are going to attack the trolls

Mavis Troll: There goes another voice! Who the fuck is here!

The Troll: come out and fight you bitches!

Mavis Troll: I think it might even be those stupid looking fuckers who tried to kill us!

Amy: You thought right Bitch

Mavis Troll: ?

Amy: you heard me!

The Troll: Why the fuck are you alone?! We heard other voices!

Amy: oh is that so? well then since I'm "alone" why not get ready for battle you bitches!

The Trolls yelled out a battle cry as Vector, Knuckles and Blaze Charged at them. Vector and Knuckles got punched a few times, but threw back harder punches, While Blaze used her fire powers.

The Trolls laid dead on the bridge.

I'm not convinced that they're dead, Waluigi do you have lighter? asked Wario

Yes as a matter of fact, I do said Waluigi

Wario then lit a flame on a thick twing and held the flame to the trolls. They didnt catch on fire but they did get 3rd degree burns on various places.

Good idea there Wario, even if they are not dead, they'll atleast wake up in pain. said Sonic

Its nice to hear that from you Sonic

The same panther that took the ostriches, came again and took the trolls bodies.

That's a nice panther said Rouge

Yea, it's helped us out by getting rid of these damn bodies said Luigi

Isnt it kind of evil that you guys often kill these things? asked Waluigi

Not when it could kill or really hurt us. said Protoman

Well then, can we now explore the right side? asked Bass

I dont see why not. said Mario

The first thing they saw at the right path was a small Waterfall along with a steel bridge that helped people cross over.

Is there anything around here, other than the many trees that cover a good amount of this area and the waterfall? asked Mega man

I see a small cave in the waterfall. said Shadow.

I wanna check it out, but i think only a couple of us should go, said Mario

Yea, it looks cramped inside there. said Sonic

Manic, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Mario and Espio decided to see whats inside the waterfall cave.

Shadow: Somebody should put on some music, this cave looks pretty long

Knuckles: How bout we put on the music you hear in my version of Lost world from Sonic Adventure

Espio: It would fit the current place we're in.

Mario: Awesome, it looks like we can actully split into two rows

Sonic: We will still have to bend over though, ugh.

Meanwhile outside of the waterfall

Mega man: hey Bass, how about you toss those rocks into the sky and I'll see if i can shoot them down.

Bass: Sounds good to me

Mega man then realized he couldnt see where the rocks were because of the many trees cover the area, but he still went for a shot anyways, He ended up destorying many of the branchs on the trees.

Mega man: Opps

Blaze: Well atleast we now have some sunlight

Tails: Can you feel the sunshine?

Blaze: sorta

Protoman: Didnt it say on the news that it would rain around 4 or 5 pm?

Waluigi: what time is it now?

Rouge: Its 1:30

Vector: We still have a good amount of time

Protoman: yea, but there's a good chance we will find more things to exam.

Back with Knuckles, Espio, Manic, Shadow, Sonic, and Mario

Espio: well there's some light at the end of this tunnel

Mario: We're still under the mountain

Espio: I know but, you know what I mean.

Manic: you guys see anything?

Shadow: Check this out guys.

Everybody in the cave: what is it?

Mario: it seems to be Yearbooks and all kinds of work assignments from our school.

Charmy: why would be there?

Mario: Beats me

Silver: what should we do with the work?

Wario: Burn it

Sonic: I like your thinking Wario, but just put it away for now we'll burn it later.

Back with the villians

Reggie: So how did you manage to withdraw so much fucking money from all those bank accounts

Eggman: Cause I am the law!

Fang: Great fucking answer, now tell us how you did it.

Eggman: Fawful and Wart made some really good looking fake credit cards

Fawful: We really spent a lot of time on it

Wart: Fang was it really necessary to kill those 2 bystanders?

Fang: I had to Wart! they gave us a odd look in the bank, and plus we've been in there for a while!

Fawful: Well look on the bright side Wart, atleast he shot them outside the bank

Wart: Still, this could raise the chances of us going behind bars.

Bowser: Will you calm the fuck down wart?

Reggie: Eggman, Sleet and Bowser. Get some tires for this damn automoblie.

Eggman, Sleet and Bowser: Fine.

17 minutes later

Fawful: I doubt that this car will take us all the way home

Sleet: I agree

Reggie: Relax you two, We have $15,000 along with our own savings w have $22,000

Fang: And when we go home we are really gonna get back on those fuckers

Reggie: You got that right Fang.

Back with Mario and Sonic

The pathway started to go downhill (Literally)

is it just me or are we going slightly downhill? asked Blaze

No, we are really going downhill Blaze. said Rouge

Look whats down the hill though! said Sonic

A beautiful looking area surrounded by green as green hill zone trees, Rocks, and Cave like holes. Everybody agree that they wanted to hang out there for as long as they could.

Shadow: What time is it?

Protoman: 2:10

Luigi: we got enought time! i mean just look at how bright the sky is!

Silver: I just got a text from Peach and Daisy, they said they're gonna come hang out with us.

Sonic: Tell them direactions to find us.

Everybody had a great time in the cool looking field. They ran, They chated, Some of them even played soccer.

Knuckles: Yo Tails! do you still have to the coca cola i gave you earlier?

Tails: Yea only 2 of the cans, I drank one of them

Knuckles: Pass them to me

Knuckles got the cans from Tails and went to a rock about 20 feet off the ground, he shacked the cans long and fast. He threw one at a pointy looking rock near by him, The can was peirced as it became one with the pointy rock and the force of the fizzy liquid caused it to spin around as a thin stream of coke escaped the can.

That would have been awesome if it was a whole bottle. said Mega man

Perhaps this can will also give cool results. said Knuckles

Knuckles tossed the can high into the air where it would land on the rocks. The can crash landed, but that happened was a huge dent in the side and front the can. Knuckles picked up the can for another toss, but the can open causing the coke to jet out all over Knuckles. Sonic, Luigi, Waluigi, Wario, Sonia and Blaze got a quick laugh.

Knuckles: It's so sticky, ugh.

Manic: Here, wash yourself off with this water bottle

Knuckles: Thanks

Blaze and Rouge: Seeing this really gets us in the mood to destory some more coca cola cans

Luigi: why cans? why not bottles?

Mario: Perhaps with mentos?

Sonic: I like your thinking Mario and Luigi, i might have some money to run to the store and buy some c- damn it, I really should carry more money with me.

Espio: Well I dont blame you at all for not bringing any money at a place like this.

Watio: I've got some money, here sonic take and buy a coke bottle

Sonic: you know what wario, you're all right.

Mario: Not as bad as we made you out to be

Amy: We may not enjoy hanging out with you 2 as much as the other people here but, yea you 2 are alright.

Waluigi and Wario gave each other a smile and a high five as Sonic ran to the store.

Meanwhile with Peach and Daisy

these are kind of confusing said Peach

what is? asked Daisy

Silver's direactions said Peach

Here let me have a look... what? these don't look confusing... damn it peach we need to go back the way we came if we're gonna find ourselves going to this place Silver is telling us about

Sorry said Peach

No worries, lets just go.

Author's note: this will be the last chapter regarding the mysterious path sonic and tails found. in chapter 15 we will have them leave this place, do their own thing at home and finally get ready for thier longest and probably most epic vacation yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Things are just going great!

Alright I'm back with the coke. said Sonic

Isn't the 7-11 we normally go to closer? asked Amy

It most likely isn't, sonic was gone for 5 minutes said Vector

While Vector is right about the fact the 7-11 we normally go to isn't very close. I still think I did a good job running there and Back

Well you are fast sonic. Said Amy giving him a lovish look

Hey you even bought some sprite. said Mega man

Knuckles, Luigi and Sonic all had cans of Sprite and Coke (Luigi even had a bottle of Sprite) they shaked them for a good 3 minutes. Before they could toss the cans and bottle Shadow spoke up.

Shouldn't you go get Peach and Daisy, they still are not here.

Relax shadow, besides they're not gonna find us right away. said Sonic.

Pretty much 7 seconds after saying that the cans and bottle were thrown high in the air! the Sprite bottle just burst a hole and it all leaked out, but the 1 of the cans brust a smaller hole causing it to go back into the air for a little bit and spin a wheel of Coke.

When it landed a hole in the front came and whatever soda that was left caused the can to jet foward by about 6 feet away from where it landed.

The next can which was sprite, made 2 big dents in the front and bottom of the can, 1 big hole and 2 small ones were made and the liquid leaked out.

the Last can which was coke, had the best results. the can landed where it would open and jet rocked into the sky as high as what looked like 17 feet.

Everybody yelled in assument as the can did what i just told you what it did. Peach and Daisy were almost there, they had just started going to the path that leads to the field.

What's that? asked Daisy

It seems to be a panther said Peach

Damn it's really pissed off at that bear

The same panther Mario and Sonic saw earlier was starting shit with a bear, They weren't too far from Peach and Daisy. The panther and the bear were growling loud at started to claw at each other then tackle each other. they ended up hitting a Wii size rock which fell into the chasm near by.

The rock had a surpisingly loud impact noise. which got the attention of our heroes.

what was that? asked Mega man

Sounded like something fell into one of the many chasms in this damn place said Bass

You know Sonic. Peach and Daisy still aren't here. said Blaze

We're kinda worried. Said Mario and Luigi

I think you should go and have a quick look as to where they are. said Mega man

Sonic ran up the hill and back to the path, he saw Peach and Daisy somewhat afraid to move because of the fighting animals. he then ran back to tell the others.

That panther we keep on seeing has started quite the fight with a Bear, and it seems an Eagle as joined the fight recently.

Damn, whats with all these fucking animals? asked Shadow

Personally I think we should just kill the animals. said Bass

Well we none of us really wanna kill the Panthers. said Sonic

So just kill the Bear, Knuckles don't you have your gun? asked Vector

Yep, lets go.

Wait here guys, its best if me, Knuckles, and Vector go. said sonic

Later...

There they are Knuckles! Does your gun still have bullets? said Sonic

You bet, Now give me a second to aim for the bear

56 seconds later

C'mon man surely you've gotten chances in the last 56 seconds to shoot the bear. said Vector

Relax Vector, We don't wanna shoot the panthers

He's got a point Vector. said Sonic

Knuckles soon pulled the tigger and yelled " Death to the internet troll!" he had to shoot once more to make sure the Bear wouldn't move. The Eagle and the panther left out of shock and fear from the gunshots.

Daisy: damn

Vector: sometimes we have to do what we have to do.

Peach: True, From the many times I've hanged out with you guys. You really have good reasons to do what you do.

Daisy: I remember before we hanged out with you guys, Peach had a more innocent personality and was slightly brothered by violence like this.

Vector: come with us you 2. You'll like this place we found today.

Daisy and Peach really did like the field. Everybody continued to laugh, Chat, run around and Play Manhunt untill it started to rain. Then everybody raced towards the house to see who could make it home.

They ate, they played Wii Party U, Twisted Metal, Saturn Bomberman, Mario Kart wii, and Super Smash Bros Brawl untill they ended up all falling asleep.

Everybody woke up in the living room and had found themselves confused but not for long because Luigi spoke up.

"So we all passed out here after many hours of playing games, Makes sense"

Blaze and Vector were the first ones to check the time

"Its 5:27pm" they said

"Damn, must have been a long night" said Sonic

"What now?" asked Knuckles

"How about some food" said Peach.

"I could really go for some pineapple" said Manic

"You really love pineapples dont you?" said Mario

"Well,yea"

Gyros, Chilly dogs, Pineapple slices, Tacos and various sodas were put on the table and consumed in no time. After that everybody went back on the couch and had a conversation.

"I think we should just hang around the house for the rest of the week" said Sonic

How much if the week is left? asked Mega man

6 days. said Sonic

"Good idea, then after that we can go to the next big vacation place me, Luigi, Peach, Mega man, Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Tails and Knuckles decided on" said Mario

"Where?" asked everybody

"Tokyo, Japan" said Mario

Japan? said Rouge

Japan? said Sonia

Japan? said Silver

Japan? said Daisy

Japan? said Bass

Japan? said Vector

Japan? said Espio

Yes japan! You know... Anime, Manga, Hentai, Famicom, Super Famicom, Sharp x68000, Game boy light, Dating sims, Visual novel games, Games that should have came out in Europe and North america, Fucked up games, A half a day flight in some or most cases, Tokyo, A language that is really hard to learn, Shrines, Sushi, Yuji naka, Takeshi kitano, Tatsuya Fujiwara, Chiaki Kuriyam,

Miya-fucking-moto, Its japan! said Mario and Sonic in a slightly angered voice (Not dissing japan at all here, I do think they're really cool people, 2 friends of mine are Japanese)

Good description of Japan. Laughed Blaze

Me and Mario just said all that because everybody kept on going like "Japan?" said Sonic

Can Roll come with us? asked Mega man

I don't see why not said Mario

Well me, Daisy, Rouge, Vector, Shadow, Mega man, Protoman and Bass are going to watch some horror movies, anyone wanna join? asked Peach

No one else said anything so the people Peach had just mentioned went the basement while everybody else went to Sonic's room.

Sonic's room had multiple beds, 2 shelves to hold all kinds of Video games and Anime, a walk in closet, a big rectangle like window, a table, Dream catchers, A Sega Saturn shrine (filled with Boxes for various Saturn accessories such as the Controller, Fighting Stick, Memory Card, and Driving Wheel, All of his Saturn games plenty of USA and Japan games and 4 Saturn systems. Including a model 1 and 2 NA Sega Saturn, A Japanese Saturn and a European Saturn. Lastly he had a PC. Tails and Amy suggest to everybody that they quickly check out a fanfic they recently saw.

Is the Saturn your favorite system sonic? asked Protoman

One of my favorites, As you can see I'm working on a Genesis, SNES and Gamecube shrine too.

Wait, weren't you gonna go watch movies with the others? asked Manic

Yea, but I wanted to see what Sonic's room looked like, I've never been up here. said Protoman

Sonic decided to read aloud some of the highlights on this fanfiction Amy and Tails showed him.

Oh look it even has quick little bios on the characters! lets have look. said Sonic

Mega man x- Dr light's most powerful creation is here and is ready to kick some ass! (Also i have Mega man X2 and X3 for the Super NES, the real copies, you most likely don't)

Does he really need to brag? asked Blaze

Well they are rare and expensive SNES games said Sonic

I Wonder if he has Ninja gaiden trilogy or Super turrican 3 said Mario

or Clayfighter sculptor's cut, but that is a Nintendo 64 game. said Luigi

Sonic: alright what else did he put for character bios

Gamecube controller- What is most likely Nintendo's finest controller is also a pretty good fighter! the cord could trip enemies to their death. the solid build quality could give a good socko the face!

Well he or she is right about the good build quality. said Peach

Oh hey Peach, did you bring the chips? ask Manic

Yep, well then, back to watching Texas chainsaw massacre. said Peach as she left the room

Hey look, you're next Sonic! said Sonia

Sonic- what may or may not be the fastest thing alive is definetly a great fighter. The spin dash, the super peel out, the homing attack even the kick are all here in his move set! this sonic's a little different in our little story. He wears diapers because he doesn't have the time or the money for a toilet. He also doesn't change often, at all, so there are plenty of times where Sonic will be sleeping, sitting, running, eating and Gaming in a big puddle or pile of his own waste. (in other words his crap and piss, LOLOLOLOLOl)

Oh man, this story went downhill so fast. said Sonic

Maybe even faster then you running down a hill. said Tails laughing a little bit.

I wonder how much impact that has on this story? pondered Amy

Yoshi! Yoshi!

That's pretty dumb, i wonder why they would do this to you Sonic. said Daisy

Oh hey Daisy, did you bring the gyros? asked Tails

Of cource. she said as she put them down on a table.

Daisy then left the room, while Amy told Sonic to continue reading.

Superman- he was turned to the horiffic evil side by the mysterious powers and Magic of Lex and Bowser jr. What will become of Clark kent, err i mean... Superman?

Bowser jr? said Silver

Oh yea, I remember killing him said Shadow

Why is everybody coming in here at the time Sonic is done reading a bio in this fanfiction? asked Charmy

I had to get a voltage converter from the this storage room near by. said Shadow

Why? asked Espio

Because Bass brought this Brazilian Sega master system, of cource we need live in Canada. But for some reason this Master system has been modded to have a plug from Germany, so we needed another converter.

I guess Bass didn't think about this enough. said Luigi

Yep. Said Shadow

How many Sega Master system games does Bass have? asked Blaze

28

Sonic continued to read the fanfic

Amy rose- she would be doing more action up in here. But she seems to care more about sex then saving the world, she even had plenty of condoms on stand by. she's just so young and restless!

Amy: What the hell?! that's a real fucked up way to describe me.

Tails: What? you didn't see that when Roll first showed us this?

Amy: No, but god damm it

Sonic: alright i'll just read a few more of these bios, there's like 33 of these.

The Sega Dreamcast- I don't own one, not much to say about it. IT keeps our group entertained with Sonic Shuffle, Crazy Taxi, Spirit of Speed 1937, Rayman 2, Power stone and Star wars episode 1 racer

Knuckles: With out a a doubt the best bio in the story.

The shower curtins- essential

Luigi: Well it is true

Playstation 2 memory- this thing hold's more memory than kermit the frog's memory

Charmy: what? that's all he or she can say about it?

Sonic: apperently

Tails: oh look were back to a living thing!

Blaze the cat- With her fire powers and good speed, Blaze the cat is a damn fine fighter and a good team supporter. She wears Diapers like Sonic, she cleans herself a little more often than Sonic, but her idea of cleaning up is via consumption of the smelly chocolate looking waste a.k.a her fiery Crap

Blaze: OMFG! WTF! WHY WOULD HE OR SHE DO THIS TO ME!

Blaze started to literally get hot headed, but Mario and Luigi quickly calmed her down

Well i think it's best if we stop reading all this. said Sonic

Alright Maybe i got a little too mad, but damn... said Blaze

What's going on here? asked Rouge

Oh hey Rouge, weren't you watching movies with the others? asked Mario

Yea, but i kinda wanted to come up here, hang out with you guys.

Now that i think of it, we really dont interact with you that often. said Espio

Well that is true, anyways what'ca guys doing?

We're searching up things on the internet that are, intresting how you say. said Luigi

Hmm, well i got something you'll get a kick out of. said Rouge

What is it? asked Sonia

Correct me if i'm wrong but, Sonic you have Shadowgate and Uninvited for NES and Deja Vu 1 and 2 for the game boy color right?

Yep, i also have Myst, Riven: The sequal to myst, Shadowgate classic and Jurrasic park for Sega CD

This game that i'll show you is on newgrounds, it has the medevil sort of theme like Shadowgate, but it takes place in modern times.

Well lets have a look. said Mario

The game was called "The Place of Horrific Horrifying Horrors and some good things too" Peach even commented on the odd title as she walked into the room to join in on the fun.

An introduction that started before the game played read "ah so you and 2 other friends decided to come and face the Horrifying Horrors in this Castle.

Well it was really Donald's idea, well now that i mentioned one of your friends in case you forgot (How could you forget your friend's name?) the other person with you is named Siliva. They both left to take other entrances not too far by so you may meet up with them sooner than you think, good luck exploring this place all because of Donald's most likely foolish curiosity.

Alright, so the first options are.

Look at the Draw Bridge

Speak to the Draw Bridge

Hit yourself

Go in

Go with hit yourself first sonic. said Rouge

He did a text box came up and said "After charging up a fist attack for 11 seconds you slam your fist into your face! Why did you think this was a good idea? you even had Brass knuckles on, dumbass!"

Alright now try Speaking to the draw bridge. said Rouge

The text box said "The bridge would probably tell you to Fuck off, of cource it would first need the ability to speak and in case it was not clear, THIS DRAW BRIDGE CAN'T TALK!, stop wasting your damn time"

Sonic then looked at the Draw bridge, the text box read

"Its a wooden draw bridge with some fine ass looking steal to hold together the wood, the Chains are broken so the whole "draw bridge" term isn't so true anymore.

An option to look at the bridge again came up, of cource sonic clicked it and the text box said "You already know what the bridge is like, it's time to move on with your life. Looking at bridges isn't going to be useful in your resume for a fucking job"

Once again Sonic look at the draw bridge and then...

"a wooden plank that you were standing on gives way causing you to fall to your death. But before you hit the bottom, you think about how deadly curiosity can really be"

Damn, this game is fucking around. said Espio

This is pretty intresting said Peach

I like it so far. said Luigi

Yea, this really cool. I like the descriptions you get for doing actions. said Sonic

They contined playing the game, the game over was just a purple and gold screen that spun around with the text saying "game over"

After using a key found on the ground, they entered the castle to see what's inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Different week: Day 1

author's note: there is going to be 7 days but not 7 chapters for this part of the story, hopefully i can cram 2 or 3 days into one chapter. This still continues from the end of Chapter 15, so near the end of Chapter 15 and all of this chapter is 1 day.

A text box read " You're in hallway, you see only 2 doors, one that leads to a room we don't know yet. While the other one leads to what may be the main castle room."

The options giving were

Turn around and leave

Open the door to the left

Burn the rug

Burn the chandelier

Sonic picked "turn around and leave" The text box said "You leave the hallway and you're back at square one... Is there any reason you did this? no? THEN GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE!

Not to often when you see a yell at you, atleast ones that don't have voices. said Tails

I've seen a couple, but yea you're right. said Peach

What? you play games peach? asked Espio

Not too often though.

Sonic decided to get back in the castle and burn the rug, the text box wrote " you pull out your lighter which you recently bought and hold the flame to various parts of the rug. No surprise the rug catches fire with you standing on it, the rug's flames burn you, nice job dumbass"

I'm surprised it didn't go that far in terms of insulting you. said Luigi

Hey guys, whats up? asked Bass

Hey Bass, it's nice to have another person join us, just continue to have a look at this cool little game on newgrounds. said Sonic

Sonic went back in the hallway and burned the chandelier the text box said " with the help of some bricks that stuck out of the wall, you climb higher of the ground to reach the ropes holding the chandelier. The Chandelier ropes break and the Chandelier catches on fire! As it falls you get traped under it, it burns you, the rug and itself! Lots of effort was put into a stupid fucking idea of yours, you're dead and you suck."

Damn, does that game do that often? asked Bass

That seems to be the whole thing about this game, it shit talks to you and says some cool things. said Luigi

Sonic went into the room on the right the text box said "You're in a old looking stone room, it seems that it was made by people who once living in the rock lands, and were taken through carrage and boat to be enslaved to build this place."

How could anyone tell that? asked Bass

Who knows. said Peach

The options were

Speak to yourself

Consume the purple liquid on the selve

take the Sword

Hit the Sword

Hit the wall

Sonic hit the wall a text box said "You decided to charge into the wall rather than punch it, You feel weak due to pain from your stupidity"

Speaking to yourself said "You ask yourself why you and your friends came to this place of unknown horrors"

Consume the purple liquid said "Even though you know it's a bad idea to drink or eat mysterious or unknown things, you ended up drinking the purple liquid. You simply die, thats all there is to say.

hahahahaha, thats...something heh. said Silver

Hitting the sword said "You ram your fist into the middle of the silver sword, you can't feel your knuckles for 10 seconds. Seriously why do you do dumb shit like this?"

hitting the sword brought up another option which was " take the sword" Sonic clicked it and the text box said "ah ha! this sword looks like it will come in handy, after all. What if you run into killer animals or the enslaved undead?"

Damn, zombies are gonna be in this game? asked Manic

I don't know about you rouge, but i think we should move on to other things. what do you think? asked Sonic

Yea, I guess you're right. What do you guys think?

I hope it's not just me that hears a ruckuss outside. said Bass

I hear it too, perhaps we should go check it out? said Silver

Yea let's go. said Sonic.

Sleet, Fawful and Fang were sent by Reggie and eggman to attack Mario, Sonic and the gang. The entire group would have gone, but Eggman and Bowser were too busy getting plane tickets to go to China. they were gonna go to China because they all agreed to hide somewere far away were their enemies would most likely not go.

Fawful, Fang and Sleet had 3 by 4 wood planks and Crobars so they did have some hope.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Peach, Vector (Espio called vector to help them incase of trouble) and Bass all went out to see what was up.

Fawful whacked Luigi, Tails and Amy with the 3 by 4 3 times

Fang whacked Vector and Bass with the 3 by 4 only once.

It really hurt them pretty bad, but instead of attacking them right away. Sonic grapped Fawful and took him 20 feet away from the House

Please tell me fawful, Why did you think it was a good idea to attack us? asked Sonic

What are you going to do to me?!

That doesn't answer my question

But, But, But!

No buts, just answer my question

We had to! you guys are ruining us!

oh really? we don't meet as often as one may think. Let me tell ya something Fawful, We're not pussies and we're not afraid to fight back and if this is going to continue to happen...let's just say my life is gonna have more defense and you know how i defend me and my friends?

How so? by crying for us to stop.

It's mostly about speed when it comes to me.

Sonic then grabbed an NES advantage turbo controller out of nowhere at whacked it into Fawful's face twice. He then begin to run really fast.

Don't try anything funny Fang, i have Sleet's 3 by 4. said Tails

Well i still have mine, so i have an equal if not better chance at beating the shit out of you. said Fang

Sonic ran past Fang and punched him in the face when he passed him, Fang then Hit Tails twice and Tails hit him once. Sonic punched Fang once more and by the 3rd them he grabbed Fang by the neck.

What are you gonna do? kill me? asked Fang

Sonic ignored Fang and told Silver, Mario, Knuckles and Tails to help him.

Tails, Take care of Fawful.

Knuckles and Mario take care of Sleet.

Silver and I shall take care of Fang.

Sonic then felt Fang punch him 2 times, Sonic then tossed Fang on to the ground and he ran laps around Fang and Punched him to the process.

Back with Fawful he was trying to get to Sonic, but when Tails came to him. He punched Tails.

Look Fawful I may not be as Fast as Sonic, but it's still not a good idea to try and hurt me.

Oh yea ya self centered prick? why is that?

Tails few in the air fast and they dived towards Fawful to attack him. Fawful tried to run, but it didn't work.

I'm gonna fuck you up Sleet! said Knuckles

hahahahah, worthness wor-

Sleet was cut off has Knuckles Punched him in the face hard and Fast. Sleet was only able to get one hit on Knuckles before Mario got a 3 by 4 and beat him.

Fawful ran into Silver, Fawful punched Silver. Silver then tossed Fawful to a rock and started to rapidly punch him before Fang ended up Saving Fawful.

Fang was attacked by sonic and he got so pissed off that he pulled out a gun and shot sonic twice. However the bullet missed him and only caused a part of the arm to slightly open, the second bullet took off a little bit of the hair on his quills. In fear of Sonic's life. Vector, Manic, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi tackled Fang and Blaze burned Fang's gun.

Sonic grabbed Fang by the neck, raised him in the air, pulled out his gun and said "I didn't think Killing Bowser Jr or Dr wily so soon was a great idea, But me killing you is a different story.

Sonic shot off Fang's Left ring finger and then tossed Fang againist a rock and started to Spin dash on his body untill Fang and Fawful managed to get away

Sleet in one last effort, hit both Vector and Bass with his 3 by 4 but when in his Bass the board broke in half.

Bass: Wow, just wow. Did you forget that my body is stronger than normal, you know, because i'm a god damn robot!

Sleet: Oh shit

Bass: Oh shit is right, cause now i'm gonna fuck you up!

Sleet: Why do you have such a bad temper? I don't remember you being like this?

Bass: So now you're playing dumb huh? it's me Bass! I'm not not blue, Mega man's blue

Sleet: oh yea i forgot

Vector: Bass, may i do the honners of beating him up?

Bass: Be my quest

Sleet: C'mon man we can talk this out.

Vector: I've gotten attacked by too many things, so not a damn chance

Amy: Like the cyclopes!

Vector: You'll probably end up like the cyclopeses

Sleet: Cyclopeses? what are you talking about?

Bass: God, this fuck face asks so much stuff.

Vector punched sleet and then tossed his body againist a tree, he grabbed a strong branch from the tree and proceed to beat sleet sensless, untill all 3 of them ran away as fast as they could.

Idiots. said Sonia

well said sis. said Sonic

What now? asked Luigi

Well it's 6:00pm, wanna play some Mario Kart double dash on Lan mode? said Peach

That sounds like a great idea! said Mario

for 2 hours they played Double dash Lan mode along with a little bit of Cel damage. untill they all sat down and watched some American Dad. Tails, Sonia, Silver, Amy and Luigi at one point wanted to see what other fanfics the author made. (the same author who made the story Sonic was reading last chapter)

Luigi: sonic

Sonic: yea luigi?

Luigi: Is it ok if Me, Sonia, Silver, Tails and Amy, use your computer?

Sonic: sure, go ahead

3 minutes later

Tails: thankfully i still remember the fanfiction's name

Silver: well, that is true

Amy: I wanna see what other bios are on here.

Tails: Fine, but i don't wanna read too many because this would be more fun to look at if we had more people

Luigi: after that little freak out Blaze had, i reckon Sonic doesn't wanna check this out again.

Sonia: yea, and with his bio in this story too, I would think he doesn't like what he saw.

Tails: well lets atleast read 5 more bios

The Atari 2600- it's just there with its 63 games, It's not a very hard system to collect for, but there are a couple of extremely rare games. Like Birthday mania and Pepsi invaders

Well that's short, and quite lackluster. said Silver

Roy- Roy from fire emblem is quite the damn fine translater, he can Speak English, Japanese, Chinese, French and Spainish. Who knows how well this could help our heroes?

There must be a lot going on in this fanfic if they need a translater. said Luigi

Yea, but perhaps Roy has a minor role? said Silver

I won't know cuz i don't really wanna read the whole story. said Sonia

I don't think any of us do, but i do wanna give this atleast one more look. said Tails

Rouge- Rouge almost never treasure hunts now a days due to her job as a Hooker and a Hitman, sometimes she even has to rape people!.

Oh what the fuck, we're back to the wired shit. said Silver

Did i just hear what i think i heard? asked Charmy

Oh hey Charmy, what's up? asked Sonia

Ehh, they're watching Click. I don't care for Adam sandler movies, i did really enjoy Grown ups and Grown ups 2. But Click is just eh. So what's up? said Charmy.

We felt like taking one more look at the Fanfic we look at earlier today. said Luigi

Ah, no wonder i heard some things about Rouge having a job as a Hooker. said Charmy.

Waluigi- Lets just say that this version of Waluigi has seen and been through some shit, as a result He's gone mad, Wario and Falvio must get him back together!

Falvio? asked Sonia and Amy

He appeared in the Gamecube game "Paper mario: The thousand year door" said Luigi

Kinda odd that such a minor character would be helping a Character with a much bigger role. said Silver

Still better than Rouge being a Hooker or Sonic being in diapers. said Tails

So true. said Everybody in the room.

Marth- This fire emblem fellow has many victims hidden at his house, some times he has to dispose of them in very odd and "gross" ways

Why are there qoutes on the word gross? asked Charmy

Who knows. said Luigi

Alright well, I think well just quickly look at one random chapter and we'll go back to the basement. said Tails

Good idea. said Sonia

Tails knew how long the fanfic was, so he opened up the thing that lets you select chapters. He closed his eyes and started moving the mouse and when he opened his eyes he saw that the mouse pointer landed on chapter 2 and Clicked it. They had a look at the first part of the story, which i'm going to tell you what it said right now.

"Sonic had woken up, he had texted everybody else helping him on his soon to be epic quest and he asked Everybody where they were. It turns out only Amy and charmy were near by the house, everybody else was gone to dangerous nieghbourhoods. Sonic was not sure why a lot of his friends went to such Dangerous places (most likely to rape and get raped)

He got out of bed, ate some Pancakes and sat down on the couch and watched some porn and some anime porn, He noticed 2 things around 38 minutes of watching what he really enjoyed.

First one was that Amy and Charmy had got into the Car and driven away, he had a good feeling they were off to get some food.

The second thing he noticed was... a smell, a smell that he and Blaze we're used to.

He ended up not thinking about again till Amy and Charmy came back 40 minutes later.

Hey Sonic, what's up? asked Charmy

Oh not much. said Sonic

Hmmm, what's that bad smell? asked Amy

Bad smell? not sure what you're talking about Amy. said Sonic

Oh i see, it's just the big load of poop in your diaper. said Amy

OH, no wonder it smelled good in here, atleast now i have something to snack on whenever i fell like changing myself said Sonic"

ALRIGHT I THINK WE'RE DONE HERE. said Charmy really fast and kinda loud.

ugh, why did we go back to this? asked Luigi

We were curious remember? said Tails

Yea, but damn, I don't mind too much if wired and gross stuff appears only a few times, but wow, the worst is hearing Rouge's bio in this story. said Silver

I don't know about you, but i really like the smell of poop, it smells so fresh and meaty. said Amy acting as if she was daydreaming

I like the meaty smell too. said Sonia

Yea me too, I do wonder if i diss the smell in this story. Ugh no, i shouldn't look into it. said Tails

Alright well this fanfic is starting to lead into to some really akward converstations. said Luigi

Well me and Tails are just being perfectly honset here. said Amy

Yea, but it's still akward to talk about. said Silver

Can't deny that. said Tails

(author's note: Alright, I know I sometimes right about crap, but its not because of a fetish or an obsession, its just something that I think sometimes works. Even I can see why people think it's stupid, this will be the last plot point about crap for a whle)

Yo guys! we're gonna watch "The dictator" wanna join us? asked Protoman

aw yea! That's a great movie! said Luigi

I know right, and I don't even watch movies too often. said Protoman

We even got Roll to finally come over! said Mega man

Awesome, we don't see her too often. said Sonia

Very true. said Protoman.

So they watched The Dictator and played a little bit of Twisted metal 2. but while they were watching the Dictator Knuckles randomly got up to get a pillow from the storage room next to Sonic's room.

Huh? why is Sonic's computer on? Hmm, Tails and the others most likely forgot to turn it off. said Knuckles

Knuckles decided for no reason to see what was on the computer, he noticed the it was the same story that Sonic was reading earlier today.

Oh man, this damn story. Hmm, i do wonder what else this guy made.

Knuckles saw on of the other fanfics the guy made and decided to give it a look.

The story was Called "Epicness, thy name is Dungeons and Dragons" He decided to read the first few paragraphs.

The epic game of dungeons and dragons was about to begin. 8 friends gathered around the round and light brown table in the basement. Blankets with the colors of Virtual boy Red, bermuda waters Blue, your everyday Gold and Waluigi purple were hung on a odd placed pole to simulate a tent. All the neccessary playing pieces were set up.

Candles surrounded the table due to the decision to have no light surround the basement. Bowls of Skittles, Chips and Strawberries and Goblets filled with Soda were there in case of the need to consume.

It was 11:30 pm and it was the start of spring break, These brave fellows at plenty of time to embrace the upcoming adventure.

Damn, this sounds really cool and it was made by the same author as that story that Sonic read to us?! I didn't see that coming, I'll have to read this on the plane to Japan. said Knuckles

Back in the basement a couple people had a good conversation.

Tails: You know sonic I thought today was... uh whats the word I'm looking for

Sonic: eh?

Tails: Yea that's the word, it seems like the best part of today was when we played Games and watch movies

Mario: Yea I'd have to agree with you tails

Luigi, Shadow, Silver and Amy: Same here.

Sonic: Hmm, tell you what. Tomorrow we are going to check out the Underground fort we made and spice it up a bit.

Manic: Underground fort?

Sonic: you'll see what I mean when I take you there.

They spent the rest of the night watching The dictator before passing out on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A different week: days 2 and 3

The Morning sun has vanquished the horrible night.

All passed out on the couch again eh? said Protoman

Nothing new here. said Bass

How many times have they done this? asked Roll

Twice. said Bass

What is that noise? asked Protoman

Hmm, it seems like Dr light is calling me. said Mega man

Mega man, how are things? said Dr light

Things are going really good Dr, We're all gonna go to Japan next week. said Mega man

I just know that will be loads of fun. said Roll

How are things with the villians? asked Dr light

They recently tried to attack us, oh but we got those fuckers good. said Bass

That's always good to hear, well i'll see you later. said Dr light

See ya!. said Roll

Is it just me or has Dr light not connected us for a while? asked Protoman

No, it's not just you. He really has not been to concerned these days. said Mega man

Hey, looks like they're finally awake. said Bass

10 minutes later (for some reason)

So, what now? asked Espio

Well I think we should go check how the underground fort we made is doing. said Sonic

Underground fort? asked Sonia

You weren't with us last year so you wouldn't know. said Mario

But's that gonna change. said Luigi

Everybody decided to go see what the fort was all about.

Well we're here. said Knuckles

Where is it? asked Sonia and Manic

I guess that question proves we did a good jobing hiding the fort. said Mario

It's right over there. said Sonic

Roll, Blaze, Rouge, Sonia and Manic were surprised to see how much space was in the fort.

Wow, this is pretty kick ass. said Manic

You know, Sonic. Since we now have some extra people here, Perhaps its time to expand the fort? said Mario

It is time Mario, let's get started. said Sonic

Bass, Protoman, Rouge, Peach, and Shadow just sat down on 2 benches while everybody else went to work.

What if i burn the dirt to save us some digging? We don't want a fire hazard. said Charmy

Plus, with all of us working We'll get this done in no time. said Mario

Well i guess I can't use heat man's weapon then. said Mega man

No worries Mega man, we got this. said Mario

Can you get me some iced tea Mario? said Peach

I'll be there in a minute peach!

This might take longer with peach asking for things. said Roll

heheheh, just don't worry Roll. said Sonic

After 40 minutes of effort and random chats. Mario, Sonic and Co had finished the fort expansion they wanted, The fort was now 9 feet tall and 14 feet wide. They also added some more chairs and wider tables.

This is great! said Manic

I know I wouldn't see anything like this if i didn't hang out with you guys. said Shadow

So what should we do now? asked Mario

Hmm, i know. But i left it back at our house hold on a second. said Bass

What's he talking about? asked Vector

We don't even know. said Mega man, Protoman and Roll

Bass had came back with A Roulette board, Wheel and Chips

It's nice to play casino games without losing money at the Casino. said Amy

True, but we did do really well when we went this summer. said Mega man

Speaking of money, do we have enough for all of us to go to Japan? asked Roll

I think so, but it would really help if we had more. said Tails

Well we can worry about that later. said Bass

Mega man, Protoman, Bass, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Manic, Blaze, Silver, Daisy and Espio played some Roulette while everybody else played their 3DSs and Vitas.

The game then played might have been more xtreme than when they played in vegas because they played for an hour and the Ball on the wheel spent a lot of time spinning.

Why does it take so long for the ball to land on a number Bass? asked Silver

It's the way the wheel was designed, i really wanted it to be that way because it adds suspence. said Bass

And then you find out that you lose, no seriously Bass, you lost. said Manic

Damn it.

This game is going to be the end of us. said Espio

Wha? asked Mega man

Ok, maybe not. but we have been playing for like an Hour. said Espio

True, but it's fun. said Blaze

after 10 more minutes of playing Roulette, Luigi suggested an idea that everybody went crazy over.

Hey Sonic

Yea Luigi?

Do you by any chance have any spear microwaves laying around the house?

Yea 2 of them, why?

I'm think we should microwave Fireworks, A Propane tank, Gasoline, Beer and Dynamite. We can microwave it all in the field we found recently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. said Everybody.

Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Knuckles ran back to the house to get the supplies. While everybody else made their way to the field they liked so much. When they got there, Mario and Sonic begin setting things up.

The Microwave was placed upon a rock that was 4 feet tall, Fireworks pointing at the microwave, Dynamite and propane tank were place while everything (but the fireworks) Was drenched in Beer and Gasoline.

Hmm, ugh damn it. said Mario

What's wrong Mario? asked Knuckles

Even though we have 2 long extension cords, it wouldnt be enough long enough to reach the house.

Hmm, I think i might have an idea, say Mega man could you call dr Light? said Roll

Sure thing Roll. said Mega man

1 minute later Dr light answered the call and said "Hello Mega man and Roll, whats up?"

Roll: Doctor, Remember the Item transporter device you talked about?

Dr Light: Ah yes, I assume you would like to use it?

Roll: Yes, for a power generator. It doesnt have to be huge, just something that works

Dr light: well i can try, but I've only had 2 successful transportations.

Protoman: When was the last time you tired using it?

Dr light: 4 months ago, I have this Power generator that I know works fine.

Dr light then put the generator in the transporter, and Sent it on its way.

Where is it, its been 10 minutes? asked Knuckles

Well i'll have to try it again. said Dr light

After 3 more tries the generator finally made it. Luigi did a quick test and saw that the results were just simply wonderful.

Well I sure hope this was worth the wait. said Silver

Why wouldn't it be? Look at all this fucking stuff! said Knuckles

It's just gonna make such awesome results, just look at this whole picture. said Daisy

Once everything was set up, The microwave was set to 27 minutes (even though everyone knew the microwaves wouldn't last that long) Sonic started the microwave and ran for his life.

The fireworks blasted into the sky and made blue, purple, orange, green and red sparks! the other fireworks aim at beer bottles which caused the beer bottles to explode, bottle glass went all over the grass and the beer drenched the microwave.

A random orange glow came from the inside of the microwave before the propane tank exploded and caused the microwave to be engulfed with fire! The fire got to the dynamite which exploded and sent the remainders of the propane tank, beer bottles and Microwave to shoot up in the air and then land with a loud crash!.

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! YELLED SONIC

I KNOW RIGHT! YELLED BASS AND VECTOR

WOOT! YELLED MARIO, LUIGI AND BLAZE

They continued to yell and cheer and sometimes throw rocks at the mess and blow up some more beer bottles with firecrackers.

DAMN THAT WAS AWESOME! YELLED DAISY

Next time we do this, we have to have more microwaves and more flammable things! said Peach

Amen to that. said Luigi

So after so random chatting then all went back home to play a bunch of video games.

Mario and Luigi quickly went back to their house to grab some video games. Sonic himself had quite the game collection, But Mario's Famicom, Super Famicom, Genesis, 32X, 3DS and original Xbox collection was bigger than Sonic's collection of those systems.

Mario returned to Sonic's House with a Box of Famicom, Super Famicom and Sega Genesis games. Not everybody was gonna look around through Mario and Sonic's games cause they would sometimes get out their PS vita and/or 3DS

Vector looked threw Mario's Genesis games and saw one that had a different looking cartridge shape, It was Virtua Racing.

Vector: What? why is this game shaped so different? ah well let's see what it is.

The Genesis Sonic had hooked up to the Tv had a 32X on it and you may or may not know, Virtua racing for the Genesis does not work on a 32X because Virtua racing uses the Sega Virtua processing Chip.

Vector thought the game was dirty so he took the game and blew on it, twice before Mario came in and saw what was going on.

Vector, what are you doing? asked Mario

Oh hey Mario, this damn game isn't working no matter what I do

What game is it? Oh! its Virtua Racing, that game doesnt work on a Genesis with a 32X on it, If you really wanna play it I can ask Sonic to get his Sega Nomad and you can play it.

Sounds good to me.

While Vector was playing Virtua Racing on Sonic's nomad, Everybody else had a look at what games Mario brought.

Hey, Columns 3 I don't even own this. said Sonic

Isn't that a 4 player game? asked Luigi

It is, but we need the multitap. said Charmy

We do have a Multitap Charmy, I'm just not sure where it is. said Sonic

I think it's in your room, I'll save you the time and check. said Knuckles.

While Knuckles went to go find the multitap, they continued to look threw Mario's Genesis games.

Mega man: do by any chance have Rockman mega world/ Mega man the wily wars?

Mario: No, even if I did I'm not sure with it would work on a Genesis.

Espio: It is a Genesis though, right?

Sonic: Its a Mega Drive game, and the Mega drive is just the europe and Japan version of the Genesis.

Blaze: hey what's this?

Blaze had found a Game with the label compeltely removed from the cartridge.

Hmm, that's strange. I don't remember having a no label game. said Mario

Well let's check it out. said Blaze

9 seconds later

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THIS IS PEIR SOLAR?!. said Mario

What's up with the shock and terror Mario? asked Luigi

Peir Solar is a hombrew game that is uncommon to find, and for whatever reason I own a faceless copy, that really sucks. said Mario

It's still cool that you have to game. said Sonic

Yea, but damn. said Mario

Knuckles had found Columns 3 so they sat around and did some 4 player of that game while sometimes switching out with other people. They then continued to look through the games, Amy had found "Cyberball"

Oooo, I wonder what this game this.

Amy suggested that they quickly see what the game was all about, so when the game started up, Amy (and whoever else was curious about the game) found out it was just a football game with a future gimmick to it.

How about we look through your Famicom games? asked Silver

Not a bad idea. said Mario

The first game (which was pulled out by Daisy) was not a Famicom game, but a N64 game "Premier manager 64"

What's this? asked Charmy

I found that game at a goodwill for $3, while I was looking around for some clothes. said Peach

What? you shop at Goodwill? asked Daisy

Not often. said Peach

Oh yea, I remember when you brought that game home, I don't think that worked on our N64. said Luigi

Well perhaps we should give it a shot. said Espio

Sonic's nintendo 64 had 2 tabs on the cartridge slot remove so he could play the 6 japanese nintendo 64 games he had. This "mod" still doesn't play European games despite both European and Japanese n64 cartridges being the same shape on the back.

When Charmy put the cartridge and turned on the system A lock out screen appeared.

What the hell is this? asked Bass and Charmy

Wait a second lemma see the game, oh this won't work because it's a european game. said Knuckles

God damn region locking. said Silver

Yea, but even if this game was not region locked, I would assume it wouldn't run properly because Pal games run slower and different than our ntsc games. said Sonic

The looked through the Famicom games and Shadow had found a Mahjong game called "4 Nin Uchi Mahjong"

What's this? asked Shadow

It looks like its a Mahjong game. said Silver

What's Mahjong? asked Shadow

What? you don't know what mahjong is? Well I guess you should quickly check it out. said Luigi

Shadow was confused while playing the game and had little to no sucess playing the game.

What's up with this mic on the 2nd controller? asked Rouge

OH that? that was something that a few games used. said Mario

Pretty advance for its time imo. said Sonic

How about we try this game? asked Roll

Roll had found a game called "Atlantis no nazo" they popped it in and found quite an annoying time. Sonic took the game out and said "If we continue to play this, we're gonna be here all night. I just wanna quickly try out one of my very few famicom games"

Sonic had 3 Famicom games. Super Mario bros, Rockman 4 and a Japan exclusive game called "Esper Dream 2: New battle" Which it was an RPG and for whatever reason everybody was all pumped up and willing to try and figure what the hell was going on.

Late into the night they all went to bed.

Around 6:40 am Sonic had Found himself in the bedroom he looked at himself and saw he was transparent, he immediately knew what was going on.

Ah, Back in the dream world eh?

Sonic is that you?

Hey Sonia how's it going

Sonic, do you know why me and Tails are transparent?

Oh, well it's because our Dream selves are in reality, but to save time, Me and Tails just say we're in the Dream world.

I see, Why does this happen. I'm worried Sonic, I remember the first time this happened all kinds of bad things were going on.

Well, perhaps Your Dream self was in some really dangerous place that's located in real life. But no need to worry now because We're in my house, And I'm not sure why this happens. What do say we go see Tails?

Sonic and Sonia found Tails in the living room working on a machine.

Sonia: hey Tails whats up?

Tails: ah, So Sonia seems to now randomly have her Dream self spawn in Real life.

Sonic: and Silver too it seems.

Silver: Yo

Sonic: So Tails, Is this the first time Silver has had His Dream self spawn in real life?

Tails: from what I've seen, Yes

Silver: Tails told me more about this, It's actually pretty cool.

Sonia: what are you working on Tails

Tails: I'm just making a few mods to this Machine that can teleport us Where ever we want to go. I know that sounds really cool but it only exists when we're in the dream world.

Sonic: While that is a shame, it does make perfect sense.

Tails: Yea, My real self isn't smart enough to make such a thing.

Sonia: What if you made a machine that brought someone's Dream self into reality?

Tails: I doubt I could do that, I know we're not really here and this is all fantasy and all, But that would involve messing around with people in Real life which I don't think NiGHTS can even do.

Luigi: Wow, you really know a lot about this whole thing Tails

Sonia: Luigi? when did you get here?

Luigi: I was here for about 2 minutes Just listening to what you guys were saying.

Silver: Well the more people we have here, the better.

Sonic: Do you think we Can use your machine to teleport to Japan? I don't really wanna wait till next week.

Luigi: as much as I would like to go around and see Japan, It most likely wouldn't the same as the real Japan

Tails: We are going to the Real Japan. Remember Luigi, Our Dream selves are in Real life, and yes while I would prefer our real selves to go to Japan. We're just gonna have to make do.

Sonic: Tails is right Luigi, and Since we're our Dream selves we Can do stuff we Can't do in Real life, In Real life! for example, Flying!

After Sonic flew around the room. Tails, Sonic, Silver, Sonia and Luigi entered the machine and warped to Japan.

I've only tested this Machine 5 times, but I know for a fact that it takes around 4-9 minutes to arrive. said Tails

4-9 minutes? *yawns Ugh, I don't think I'll make it. I need some Sleep. said Sonia

But you're already Sleeping. said Luigi

Just because My real self is getting all the She needs, Doesn't mean my Dream Self can't feel tired or Sleepy. said Sonia

Well yea I guess, but it's still strange. said Luigi

Damn she fell asleep fast, but anyway, Since Sonia's Sleeping. does that mean her Dream self will Dream? asked Silver

I'm gonna assume No. said Sonic

Same here, Besides she won't be sleeping Long enough for that to happen. said Tails

Why? asked Silver

Because we're here.

They we're indeed in Tokyo Japan. They we're at a Subway station, Watching people do their daily tasks and Watching people entering and exiting Trains.

*Yawns, What? Why am I in Japan? OH yea I'm still my Dream self. said Sonia

Hmm, It's almost 7am in Real life time, I don't think I'll be here too much longer considering that I wake up earlier than most of the people we hang out with. said Luigi

Same here, Although I wake up a little later than Luigi. said Sonia

Well If that's the Case, That I just might wake myself up too. said Sonic

Why? asked Silver

Because when I'm in the Dream world and Real world at the same time, I wanna explore this Fantasy with a couple of friends. I realy enjoy all of this despite this only happening a Few times. said Sonic

Well since we're all still Sleeping, Lets where this subway train is gonna go. said Silver

They all got on board, Nobody Noticed Them because they weren't really there. When the Train had stoped, Sonic, Silver, Sonia, Tails and Luigi were in a lovely looking area surrounded with Shrines, Cherry blossom trees and Ponds.

Oh my god, this is great! said Sonia

It sure is. said Luigi

They spent some time admiring the place before Luigi and Tails Disappeared. Sonic, Silver and Sonia soon followed. When Tails awoke, the 1st thing he did was look at the clock and it was 11:43 am.

What? So I guess the watch I had on my dream self was wrong. Tails said to himself.

With Sonia

*yawns Man I feel so well rested, Why couldn't I have dreams like that when I was younger? ah well that was fun.

Sonic, Luigi and Silver just woke up normally and quickly commented how awesome it was for their dream selves to enter the real world.

The next day had started off slow, Team chaotix had gone to try and win the lottery to help support the upcoming Japan trip. They ended up winning $330.

That toke away a good amount of time. said Espio

But it was well worth it. said Vector

What do you think everyone else is up to? asked Espio

Sleeping or eating. said Vector

oh hold guys I just gott quickly get something from the Fort. said Charmy

Charmy had forgotten his flash light at the fort, While looking around for it he tip over a chair which hit the wall with a thud and the impact revealed some wood.

Hey guys, check this out!

What is it? asked Vector

Charmy showed them the wood and said "I know for a fact that no one who helped build this fort would put wood behind a so called "wall of dirt"

Vector: Perhaps theres something behind it.

Vector then threw a couple punches at the wall and revealed a walkway surrounded by bricks and lights that kinda worked. Charmy said "Huh, i reckon we should tell the others about this."

meanwhile at Sonic's house

Roll: So you're telling me that your summer vacations before last's year's summer were awfully lackluster?

Mario: yeppers

Sonic: I think because of the stupid thing about us getting trapped in the school washroom kinda made me have a desire to make summers for us more awesome.

Amy: The S.F trip was what really kicked off last years summer.

Mario and Sonic: agreed.

Blaze: Why did you eat Sonic's feces Tails?

Tails: I was starving, those were desperate times, I don't wanna talk about it anymore

Sonic: you speak for all of us Tails.

Charmy: Hey Guys

Mario: What's up Charmy?

Espio: Wait, where's Peach, Shadow and Rouge

Waluigi: they all went to watch Muppets most wanted

Vector: What's Wario and Waluigi doing here?

Wario: We wanted some breakfast

Sonic: Yea what Wario said.

Mario: I'm somewhat cool with them, but not enough to the point where they could hang out with us for everything we do.

Wario: Awwww

Waluigi: No worries bro, atleast we're not on their Bad side.

Silver: Why didn't we go see muppets most wanted?

Luigi: because not all of us wanted to see and besides, most of us already saw it.

Bass: what were you saying Charmy?

Charmy: I found something very interesting at the underground fort

Everyone kept on asking what it was but Charmy kept on telling them to wait because it wouldn't take too long to reach the fort.

Ah a Secert passage way, I'm quite fond of these. said Manic

Well let me have a quick look at this Bro. said Sonic

Huh? asked Bass

I'm just gonna run to the end and see if its safe.

2 minutes and 33 seconds later

the Tunnel seems fine and basic. said Sonic

Ah but what's at the end? asked Espio

I don't yet. said Sonic

The tunnel was dark and somewhat damp. a lot the stone wall was chipped off or cracked. Sonia, Roll, Luigi and Mega man got kinda creeped out.

So huh, when did Shadow, Rouge and Peach go to the movies? asked Charmy

Around 20 minutes before you guys came it. said Daisy

Look I can see the light! said Manic

What they found was nothing more than a forest, they saw a fence with a sign that said "Danger! passing may result in drowning"

How so? asked Tails

Perhaps you should fly up and look. said Daisy

Tails flew up and look above the trees (Which the trees aren't very tall) and didnt see any water.

I don't see any water. said Tails

Maybe there's a swamp or a creek. said Silver


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Day 3 continued, Day 4 Started

Author's note: I knew that if i cramed all of Day 3 into the last chapter it would have been longer than Chapter 4 of the first epic summer. (which is to this day, the longest chapter i've made.)

it's crazy all these pathways and random shit we find and explore through. said Protoman

Yea, but it's fun to explore these places. said Tails

Yea. said Protoman

I might even wanna see some more places in the mountain-ish road we found. said Bass

Yea, I only went there twice. The first time was when I first moved into the house 4 years ago. said Sonic

Espio, Bass and Knuckles were able to cut a hole in the fence so that everybody could pass through. The first few minutes were just walking through a simple looking forest with the rare hills that sometimes appeared.

I still don't get how passing here would result in drowning. said Luigi

Maybe the ground is unstable because there's a lake under the ground? said Mega man

There's a flooded path right there. said Blaze

And the water's still flowing, it still looks easy to just simply get around or jump across. said Manic

Well unless the path turns left or right we should be fine because the water is coming from the right. said Daisy

They passed by a bigger creek untill crossing by a fork in the path.

Well I imagen this would be hard to decided where we're gonna go. said Protoman

Why? asked Luigi

Because which one these looks more intresting.

The one with the broken metal gate, Good observation Protoman. said Sonic

Aww, but the regular forest looking path looked so peaceful. said Daisy

No worries, Daisy We're still gonna check it out. said Sonic

They came to landscape with many trees, ramps and a lake. Mario and Luigi noticed the mountain road path (you know, the one that had the panthers and the train bridge, Hell they could even see the bridge)

Random american: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU STUPID BEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!

Bass: Huh?

Random american: DIE BITCH! DIE!

Manic: That voice, sounds like the guy back at las vegas.

Roll: huh?

Sonic: I'll tell you later Roll, But seriously what's going on?

They all heard gun fire and a shopping cart with a dead bear corspe came rolling down a hill on a hill. The cart crashed into a random floating wooded boat with a small metal fence preventing it from falling into the lake.

The small wooden boat sunk, but not very deep most likely sunk 4 feet deep.

Random american: HAHAHHA STUPID BEAR, THAT'LL SHOW YOU TO FUCK UP MY CAR!

Sonia: wait a second, that sounds like that guy who got really mad at Wario and Waluigi back at the casino

Knuckles: even though we never talked to him, that damn voice is just unforgettable for me.

Roll: He must have been quite the bully back in the day

Mario: Yea, or maybe he was raised by angry parents.

Daisy: that dead bear's gonna ruin the lake

Silver: Not likely, tree huggers will be coming any minute to clean things up.

Silver was right, 2 minutes after he said that tree huggers indeed came and did their best to get the dead bear out.

So anything fun we could do? asked Roll and Knuckles

How about we see whats on the dock over there? suggested Daisy

They found Staple guns, strong looking rope, tires and Buckets.

But before we explain what they said or did, lets have a look as to what the villians are doing at this very moment.

Well then, today's the day we leave for china. said Sleet

Yea, I really wish Dr wily was still with us. said Bowser

What the? somebody's at the door. said Fang

Sleet went to go answer it and regretted doing so.

Dingo: oy sleet, how you been?

Sleet: ugh.

Bowser: Who's this goofball

Dingo: Dingo's the name, but I don't have a game.

Bowser: Sleet you know this guy.

Sleet: Yea, Dingo How did you find me?

Dingo: Google, Lots and Lots a google

Fang: Is this guy any useful

Dingo: well, mostly.

Don't trust hm Fang, he's a complete buffoon. whispered Sleet

Wow, you guys even have a house and everything. said Dingo

Do you any reason to live? asked Reggie

Well, I've got this thing you guys might be intrested it said Dingo

Dingo pulled out a Canister with a wormhole that sometimes appeared when it was opened. This time a wormhole opened up and while everybody had a good look at the hole, a fairy came rushing out in panic.

The Fairy was Wanda From Mario & Wario on the Super Famicom and Wario's woods on the NES. She looked at Eggman, Boswer, Wart, Fawful, Fang, Sleet, Dingo and Reggie but didnt speak at all.

What the. said Fawful

Uh, who are you? asked Fang

Please don't kill me. pleaded Wanda

We will unless you speak up! yelled Reggie in a angry tone

Relax reggie! We could use her to our advantage. said Bowser

I'm not sure if I can trust you people. said Wanda

Relax yourself. said Wart

I don't know about this, I must go! said Wanda

No wait! yelled everybody.

Wanda had fled from the house as fast as she could go.

Well fuck. said Bowser

No use trying to go after her. said Dingo

Dingo, Where did you find that can? asked Sleet

I found it at a Walmart.

What a place to find a fucking portal to god knows where. said Fawful

You're awfully short there What ever your name is. said Dingo

The name's fawful, and Don't let my size fool you.

Since Dingo's here, how are we gonna bring him to China? asked Eggman

Who said We're bringing him? asked Sleet

What?! you're going to China. C'mon Sleet I have to go!

Who said you had to? asked Fawful

Look how bout this, You can come with us to China if you can steal a plane ticket for yourself? how bout that? said Reggie

No worries, I'll be back in half an hour! said Dingo

Do you think he can do it? asked Fang

He'll be behind Bars within the next hour or so. said Eggman

For the next 2 hours Mario, Sonic and Co had been Talking, doing some dives into the lake with a rope swing they made. Randomly throw tree branchs and rocks into the lake.

The best part of hanging out at this recently found place was when they all jumped into the lake at the same time! the water went as far as 7 feet on the nearest patch of land. They dried themselves off and chatted for another half hour before making their way to the mountain road path. They had forgotten they other path though, but never the less the first returned home.

Hey guys, how was muppets most wanted? asked Sonic

Not as good as the 2011 muppets movie. said Rouge

I liked it just as much as the 2011 movie. said Shadow

Same here. said Peach

So what are we gonna do now? asked Rouge

we all felt like going to that mountain road path one more time. said Mega man

I've never heard about this path, what's it liked? asked Roll

You'll see Roll. said Protoman

Maybe something really fucking intresting we'll happen. said Knuckles

That would be kick asshole. said Bass

Kick asshole? why not just kick ass? asked Knuckles

I don't know, just the way Dr wily programmed me. said Bass

Did Dr wily swear often? asked Knuckles

sort of. said Bass

They came to the path with the train bridge and since they heard a train coming, they decided to see it in action. The left side of the path they were on had a bridge where they once encountered to shit talking and now dead trolls, When the bridge comes to the ground again a somewhat small hill is next.

The train went fine across the bridge and the hill untill 2 of the trucks broke from the train! they some how derailed on the bridge and then fell down the chasm causing some of the bridge supports to collsape and part of the top of the bridge caved in.

Well there's something intresting for you, Knuckles and Bass. said Protoman

Well i just hope there werent any people in those. said Peach

Why would there be? asked Sonia

Phf, back in the day sis, I used to ride on random cars on trains to go all kinds of places with my gangs and all. said Manic

Well i'm sure glad you're done with the thug life shit bro. said Sonic

Was that even thug life? asked Manic

The train backed up a little bit to see what happened and the crew was shocked, but the main guy of the tran was pissed off and yelled at the crew for a little bit, At that point everyone didn't wanna be a part of what was going on so they simply left.

3 minutes later

Do you see that? asked Bass

See what? asked Shadow

That's where we were, now you know. said Bass

Is knowing half the battle? asked Shadow

No you just asked me where we were while you, rouge and Peach were gone

Bass is rigt Shadow. said Peach

2 minutes later

What's up Manic? asked Luigi

check it out, a river!

of cource you would find something like this Manic. said Mario

Hey what can I say, I like exploring.

Most of us do. said Amy

Huh? what's this? said Manic

Manic had found a unlabeled can that was in pretty good shape, no dents and it looked like it was open and then sealed again.

He didn't think much of it, nor did Mario, Luigi and Amy who were with him at the time.

Sonia came in and said "Wow this is pretty gorgeous, the grass at both ends of the river, the color of the water and the trees"

Just another reason as to why we love summer said Amy.

Yea. said Luigi

Somewhere esle in the field.

So how come you didn't hang out with us as much as Mega man? asked Silver

Busy doing things for Dr light, he's taking a break working on things so I'll be able to hang out for the rest of the summer. said Roll

It's always nice to have another friend despite there being 20 something of us always being together. said Daisy

What about Yoshi and Birdo? asked Tails

Mario and Luigi said they went back to the mushroom kingdom. said Sonic

Speaking of which, where are Mario and Luigi? asked Protoman

They're over there looking at some river or something. said Silver

No reason why we shouldnt look to. said Mega man

Later..

Sup bitches. said Bass

Well, Manic found a odd looking can and this river over there. said Mario

It is quite nice isn't it? said Sonia

Quite so, Quite so. said Protoman and Bass

They hung out at the field for an hour before going home, it was getting late. They then watched all kinds of game reviewers on youtube before going to bed.

Sonia, Mario, Luigi, Manic and Sonic were the first ones to wake up. Sonia was quite dissapointed that her real self didn't enter the dream world for full control of her actions.

"Man, Sonic, Luigi, Tails and Silver have probably had this to happen them many times, it only happened to me twice. The first time was horrific, but the lastest time was really fun. Well I think last time was Silver's first time but, sigh"

Sonia then got up and Saw Manic, Sonic, Mario, Luigi all sitting down and the table, she heard Sonic talking with Mario about something.

It was crazy Sonic, I was all transparent and i didn't feel like I was awake, I was only with Peach and daisy.

Hmm, your Dream self Must have entered the real world. Or maybe it was the other way around, not sure. said Sonic

Uh come again there bro. said Manic

He's right Manic, somethng like that has happened to me, Luigi, Silver and Tails. said Sonia

Well i guess i can take your word for it. said Manic

Morning guys and Sonia. said Bass, Roll and Mega man

Where's protoman? asked Charmy and Peach as they entered the room.

He's still sleeping. said Mega man

Yea, considering that marathon of random 2005-2008 youtube videos he, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Vector and Shadow did. It's not hard to see why he's still sleeping. said Roll

Hey Manic, about that Canister you found back at the river. said Bass

Oh this one? yea i'll open when more people start getting up.

Hey Peach, how's booking the flight and trip to Japan going? asked Mega man

IT's going pretty well. Me, Daisy, Rouge and Shadow had to put in some research, but we're getting there.

Thanks for all your efforts peach. said Mario

No problem, honey.

When everybody finally got up and ate breakfast , it was time.

But first, lets see what's happening with Wanda

"oh, where am I gonna go? ugh! maybe I can find Mario, Luigi, Peach or Yoshi."

Wanda decided to warp back at the world she lives in, but when she got there another warp hole opened and Wanda was sucked in.

When Manic opened the can a warp hole appeared and then Wanda came flying out. Everybody stared at Wanda and she stared at everybody there. Protoman finally spoke up after 3 minutes of nothing.

uh, who are you? said Protoman

What are you? asked Mega man

When are you? asked Vector

Wha? said Everybody

I don't know, I just felt like saying something.

Ah Vector. said Bass

Well then, who are you? asked Rouge

I'm Wanda the fairy, I'm from a world that is both normal and magical. Hmm oh Mario, Luigi and Peach, it's good to see you.

I may never understand why Nintendo never let us remove the buckets from our heads. said Peach

What? asked Espio and Rouge

There was a Super Famicom game Called "Mario and Wario" Wanda was there making Blocks to prevent Mario, Yoshi and Peach from dieing a horrible death. said Luigi

I think i've heard of that game said Charmy

We haven't said Espio and Rouge

So, Wanda. What can you do has a fairy besides spaming blocks? asked Rouge

Well I can't Kill anyone, Bring anyone back from the dead, teleport anyone, destroy a place, start a war. I think there's a couple other things i can't do. The things i can do I do pretty damn well for the most part.

We could pretty much spend all day just seeing what she can do. said Silver

it's already 12:00pm. said Roll

Hmm i got a task for you Wanda, Give me the ability to under stand both Japanese and English. said Sonic

Wanda granted Sonic's wish, but he was not sure if the results were entirely correct, but he decided to worry about it later

So how come you came out of a warp hole in some random can? asked Shadow

Well many years ago, before I or any of you were Born, the founder of my land decided to make Warp holes to all kinds of places in the world. But ended up only making Warp holes to 3 different places. My world, Your world and the Dream world. said Wanda

Dream world eh? thats random. said Daisy

you know with Wanda on our side, Wouldn't life be a hell of a lot easier for us? said Knuckles

Its sounds too good to be true Knuckles. said Mega man

The Blue robot is right err, Knuckles. I'm supposed to be back at my world. said Wanda

Why, are you busy with something? asked Daisy

Oh and btw. The Blue robot is named Mega man. said Amy

Well my land has had less war and defense, But there's still enough things going on to the point where I have to defend my portion of the land. Or if I'm lucky i get to hang out with my friends, and that's always a good time.

Wario and Waluigi knocked on the door, everybody was was too busy listening to Wanda, so Espio went to go answer the door but he didn't know it was them till he opened the door.

huh, what are you guys doing here? asked Espio

Well we heard about the japan trip and.

Waluigi was cut off when Luigi noticed them. He then said "What are they doing here?"

OHNOOHNOOHNO. said Wanda

huh? said Sonia

Wario!

huh, oh look a fairy. said Wario

You don't see that too often, but why is it here? said Waluigi

What are we gonna do Mario? said Wanda starting to panic

Relax Wanda, they're err, kind of friends now.

wha? since when?

Since the start of this summer. said Tails

Well now's a great time to tell me as to why you guys are here. said Espio


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Day 4 meets it's end

We're here because we heard about your Japan trip and we wanted to know if we could come with you guys. said Waluigi

Of cource you would want to come with us. said Daisy

Alright Well like Mario said, You guys are kinda friends of ours. But if you're gonna come with us You're going to have to pay for your part of the trip. said Sonic

Well I do have this $10 they could have, is that ok Sonic? asked Peach

Fine, i guess.

Thanks peach, but we're still short. said Wario

Hey Wanda, perhaps you could summon some money for them? asked Espio

Ill see what I can err, What's your name? asked Wanda

It's Espio

Wanda was able to summon $90, She couldn't even say why she Can't summon more money.

Well, is this enough for you guys? asked Mega man

Yea i guess. said Waluigi

how do you guys even get money? asked Mega man

We let people rent out the basement and we mow lawns, water plants, take out trash, and sometimes clean houses. said Wario

Do you even get enough money to pay the bills? asked Daisy

Eh, its not easy. said Waluigi

As Wario and Waluigi left a Moose and a Panther came running down the street, A car quickly dodged them and ended up getting 2 flat tires.

The Panther (which was not the same panther that Mario and Sonic liked, they could tell because this panther didn't have battle scars on its chest) was chasing after the Moose for what ever reason the Panther tackled the Moose and the Moose landed on Wario and Waluigi.

Wario and Waluigi were fine, but they found it hard to stand and walk. The panther attacked the moose where Wario and Waluigi were, but the moose got out of the fucking way but the panther was still attacking Wario and Waluigi.

Everybody came out to see what was going on.

Ugh, why now? asked Luigi

Who knows Luigi, Who knows. said Vector

Mega man, just scare the panther away. said Sonic

Hey, if this was one of you guys I was scare the panther away with a blast right away. But hey I guess they deserve to live. said Mega man

Mega man charged up his mega buster and after 10 seconds he let out a loud Charged blast and even a bit of Heat man's weapon for good measure. It scared the Panther away, but the moose was still there.

Bass gave the Moose and Mean look and so did the Moose. But because the moose blocked the road another car came and had to dodge it, but the car ended up crashing into the other car that had crashed earlier.

GET OUT OF HERE! yelled Mega man as he let another charged blast out

the moose ended up raming into the second crashed car and then it ran away. Feel concerned Sonic, Mario, Tails, Amy and Blaze went to got see if the drivers we're alright

Hey are you people ok? asked Amy

the 2nd crashed car driver we're the random passengers they had ran into through out the summers

Random passenger 1: Stupid fucking Moose

Random passenger 2: I'm alright, not sure about him

Random passenger 1: Stupid fucking Hang over

Random passenger 2: c'mon man pull yourself together, we gotta get to the airport for Japan.

Random passenger 1: Hey you're driving not me, just back up and lets go already!

Blaze: Why did we stay for their converstation?

Mario: Eh we've known these guys since last year. We're kinda fond of them really.

Sonic: yea, lets see about the other guy

Bass: Man what the fuck kind of shit are we getting ourselves into, it's pretty stupid stuff.

To Mario, Sonic, Tails, Amy (but not Blaze) shock the 1st driver was Daniel ( one of the bad guys who planned out fucking shit up and the canyon last august, hooray for stupid people the author made up)

Hey are yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo uh oh. said Mario

huh what? said Daniel

Uh nothing, you alright there sir? asked Blaze

Yea I'm fine despite the bleeding head, no really I am. said Daniel

WELL I GUESS WE'LL SEE YOU THEN BYE! said Mario in a hurry

Daniel Left them while Blaze questioned Mario's worries.

That guy who we just talked to was part of a evil sceam of Bowser and Eggman's last summer, He was put into jail but I'm not sure why he's out of jail. said Mario

Maybe he escaped? or Maybe someone payed his bail? suggested Tails

Maybe Tails, but as long he's out of jail we could be in trouble. said Mario

Everybody went back in the house and played some more games untill Rouge and Shadow told everyone that they were gonna arrange the plane trip for them. Sonic said "Thanks Rouge, Thanks Shadow. Your help is really awesome"

As they headed to arranged the trip Shadow said "It's not too often when Sonic talks to me you know?"

Well to be fair there are like 23 or something of us hanging out. said Rouge

It took Rouge and Shadow awhile to arrange the trip. Roll, Bass, Mega man, Daisy, Blaze and Luigi wanted to go back to the mountain road path to look around and hang out.

So Mario and Sonic accepted their requests and headed to the mountain road path thingy. They wanted to see what happened to the bridge and the middle path inbetween the bridges.

What's that noise? it don't sound good said Peach

Some runaway trucks were zipping down the rails and ended up crashing into a stack of wood and bricks on the other side of the bridge.

Were they planning on rapairing the bridge? cause it does look worse then the last time we saw it. said Roll

Good question Roll, but hey It's not something we should not worry about. said Vector

Good point I guess. said Roll

Trust me Roll, As long as nothing dangers any of us We shouldn't worry about it. said Vector

So how about that middle pathway then? said Protoman

No worries and No delay then. said Vector

The middle pathway lead to a part of land very similar to the path with the waterfall in the same area.

This almost looks like it would lead to that Field we like so much. said Daisy

near the end of the day they ordered Pizza and Chinese food and ate away.

Everyone was just sitting around chating untill Rouge and Shadow came in with the big news.

When was the last time we had pizza? asked Charmy

Hmm, last time? Oh wow the last time was when we went to the water park. said Mario

Jezz, that was like in the beginning of the summer. said Luigi

Hey sis, can you pass the pineapple? asked Manic

Of cource you would want the pineapple. said Sonia slighty laughing

GUYS GUYS GUYS. said Rouge

What's up? asked Everybody

I was able to get plane tickets for all of us which they were all half off, and the plane will be taking off tomorrow at 12:30pm. The airport will take us an hour to get up a little sooner.

HALF OFF? THAT'S GREAT! said Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails

Everyone was pumped up after eating the pizza.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Manic, Sonia, Blaze, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Mega man, Roll, Protoman and Bass got packing.

Of cource they had gone on vacations before, but this was gonna be the big one as they were gonna stay for 2 weeks and it was something different.

Everybody layed in their warm beds, with their somewhat tired heads resting on their pillows as they chated their sleep hours away.

Man, another epic summer half done. said Amy

Sooner than later we'll all be in college, well ok maybe not all of us. said Knuckles slightly laughing.

Yea, Could you see Shadow in college? or Wario and Waluigi? said Luigi

Wario and Waluigi wouldn't last 3 weeks, and this is coming from someone who has a little bit of respect for them. said Sonic

College would be hell in terms of the classes. There would be parties, good friends and all but, that fucking work. ugh. said Mario

if we ever get past college, We're gonna burn every single text book, work sheet or whatever all on whatever epic bus we will have at the time college ends. said Luigi

Hahaha, I love your ambitions and ideas Luigi. said Sonic

From a camping trip, to San francisco, to the Bahamas, to Las vegas, to Japan. Man. said Amy

Does getting trapped in the school bathroom count as a big trip? laughed Knuckles

Not in the slightest. said Tails

So i assume we're gonna stay in a nice hotel? asked Luigi

Me, Shadow, Rouge and Hopefully Mario will make sure of it, We're gonna need a lot of space for 20 something people. said Sonic

are you sure Rouge and Shadow can't handle this themselves? asked Mario

A little effort from you and Sonic can't hurt. said Tails

Yup. said Sonic

Everyone in the room stay silent for about 12 minutes because everyone assumed that they were trying to sleep now, Sonic sort of knew that everyone was still awake. So to break the silence he began to hum a song.

Say, What are you humming eh Sonic? asked Luigi

Wait A second...that's the title screen music to Double Dragon 1! said Mario

Yea it is, just slower and more serious sounding, almost as if it's a violin and piano remixed slowed down to sound... like new age music. said Amy

Well Looks like we got ourselves some people who know their shit when it comes to video game music. said Knuckles

Yes, yes, do you guys like it? Here see if you can guess this tune. said Sonic

5 mintues later...

Nope i can't guess it, can ya tell us what it is? asked Luigi

It's Furnace of war, From Tales of Vesperia. said Sonic

With a somber sort of remix to it, that and you added some whistling to it. said Knuckles

I gotta say, it's amazing how relaxing and chill we make something as lying down in bed in a bedroom at night can be. said Tails

Not mention looking out the window, god, this is just wonderful!. said Amy

Sonic continued to hum and whistle his somber yet still happish cover of Furnace of war, all while he rocked his head left and right while starring at the walls, entertaining his friends.

Meanwhile with team chaotix, Silver, Sonia, Blaze and Manic

I don't know about you guys, but i'm pretty damn excited, this will be a great way to start August off. said Blaze

It is going to take up 2 weeks of August, so it will pretty much be the highlight of August. said Charmy

Remind me as to why Wario and Waluigi are coming said Espio

Because Wanda was able to summon $90 dollars to help them fund their tickets, Im surprised that had the money for what ever else they're planning to do at Japan. said Silver

Who knows what those guys do, they could be doing illegal shit for all we know. said Sonia

Yea, but if that was the case they wouldn't have been able to come to the house ealier today. said Blaze

Why? asked Sonia

Because they would have been in jail, if they were doing illegal shit, they wouldn't do a good job at hinding it because they're Wario and Waluigi.

Hehehehehe, yea. Sonic, Knuckles and I think Mario have some respect for Wario and Waluigi, But even they would have to agree to that. said Sonia

Sonia, Manic, Blaze. What did you guys do before you started hanging out with us? asked Vector

Hmm, Me and Sonia We're in a Gang. said Manic

And I Was just hanging out with some childhood friends and Family. said Blaze

How did you get Sonia to join a fucking gang? asked Vector

She didn't have anything else to do, but we're glad to be back with Sonic. said Manic

Have you guys been with Mario and Sonic for awhile? asked Blaze

Yea, a lot of us have been together for atleast 11 something years, Besides Mega man, Protoman, Bass, Roll, Wario, Waluigi, You guys, and Luigi. said Charmy.

Why not Luigi? asked Manic

He went through all kinds of shit which prevented him from coming to our school for 3 years. said Silver

Heh, wow Luigi, i guess this kinda crazy stuff happens when you have this many friends to chill with. said Manic

Oh for sure, and you know how there are like, plenty of times where people might lie down in bed hoping to fall asleep? I don't know about you guys but, it's pretty cool just simply lying down in my bed, enjoying this night. said Sonia

I'd say you speak for most if not all of us, times like this are just priceless memories. said Blaze

Meanwhile With the robots

You know I'm really hoping the bad guys are not gonna fuck things up when we go there. said Mega man

Do they know that we're going to japan? asked Roll

probably not, but still. They were ruining things during the Las vegas, and Bahamas Vacation. said Mega man

What about the San Francisco trip? asked Protoman

They we're there as Mario told me, but we were not there. said Mega man

But we're here for this trip, and its gonna be awesome! said Roll

As long as those stupid fucks don't go. said Bass

How about this Bass, you go to the place the bad guys are currently hiding at, and see if there planing anything. said Protoman

Alright, but I'm just gonna take a random wishing thinking guess that Wanda knows were the villians are. said Bass

I think I have an idea where they might be, Back when the summer first started I was with with Mario, Sonic, Silver and a couple others by the desert and there was a base in there. said Mega man

Yea, But I don't feel like going to a fucking desert, I'll just ask Wanda early in the morning. said Bass

Meanwhile with Peach, Daisy, Shadow, Rouge

How come only 4 of us sleep here? asked Peach

Well about time someone questioned that., it would be cool if Bass was in this room. said Shadow

Well we are right next to Mega man's room. said Rouge

Indeed you are!. said Roll

holy crap she can hear us. said Peach

Sup Roll. said Daisy

Not much, I'm not only one awake in this room. and hey just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I don't sleep. said Roll

Oh, well Good night. said Daisy

Good night. said Roll

We should get Dreamcatchers when we get Japan Peach, I hear there really good one. said Daisy

Oh yes, I've heard good things about Japanese Dreamcatchers. said Peach

Wouldn't they be hard to find? asked Rouge

We'll have to see. said Daisy

Hmm, Wonder what i'll first do in Japan. said Shadow

No worries Shadow, You'll like What me and couple other have in mind. said Bass

Oh i guess You're awake to Bass. said Daisy

Yup Daisy, but Don't talk anymore cause I wanna sleep. said Bass

With that said Everybody got all the shut eye they could before waking up and getting ready for the airport.

But before the rush happened Bass opened up the can Manic found to see if Wanda would come, she did.

Huh, Oh, errr... What's your name, Sorry I only know like 5 or 6 of you guys. said Wanda

I'm Bass, I called You out cause I'm wondering if you know where the villians are hiding.

The villians?

Yea, Theres a toad named Wart and some wolf named Sleet and...

Oh those guys we're the villians?!

huh?

Oh well you see, I was first brought to this world by some guys who were like errr... Well there was a Toad, a Wolf, A human, A Turtle. said Wanda

ah so you do know, Do you think you could take me to their place?

I'll try to warp us close by the place. said Wanda

Wanda ended up Warping her and Bass 12 feet away from the house when Bass went to see if anyone was home he saw no one.

He looked through the windows he pounded the door and nothing.

C'mon Bass, We can't be here all day. said Wanda

I know I know, but i'm Really doing us all a favor making sure that these fuckers aren't gonna fuck shit up.

They returned home and Bass came in the house waking everybody up, he was going around yelling "ALRIGHT C'MON WAKE UP, WE CAN'T MISS THIS DAMN FLIGHT C'MON, C'MON!"

Sonic, Mario, Knuckles and Tails were already awake before Bass and Wanda came in.

Is it that Bass? asked Mario

It sure sounds like it, yea I'm gonna say it's Bass. said Sonic

I guess he's doing us a favor getting us up, but we still have 3 hours before the plane leaves. It's kinda odd. said Tails

Bullshit Tails, Rouge said It was an Hour drive to the air port, and who knows how long it will takes us to get on the planes. said Knuckles

*Yawns, ugh Bass trying to take order is kinda annoying. said Luigi

Naw Luigi, he's doing us a Favor. said Knuckles

I agree with Knuckles, besides this isn't worth talking about let's just go. said Mario

Everybody got their bags and went on the school bus they found at las vegas, Daisy took the job of driving it to the airport and they were on their way. Most of them slept on the way to the airport, but the few people that were awake had a converstation.

Say Wanda, Will you be able to warp this bus back to the house? asked Daisy

Not sure, I'll try. said Wanda

Perhaps you can run back to the house and see if it made it there eh sonic? said Daisy

I don't know, even though I'm a fast runner I don't think i'll have the enegry.

Perhaps this monster engery drinks will help? said Luigi

Hahahahaha, Thanks Luigi. said Sonic

It'll be an Hour before we get to the airport, so it's best just to get some more sleep. said Rouge

I don't know about you guys but I just really wanna beat this game. said Luigi

The billion dollar question is, what game is it? said Rouge

Mega man star force 1. said Luigi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. said Protoman

huh? said Daisy

I don't know just, forget about. It'll help you in college or something like that, errr coffee. said Protoman

Protoman you're just not yourself today. said Rouge

No worries Rouge, he's probably tired as hell, robots can still be tired. said Luigi

SO TRUE, HOLY HELL THAT IS SO TRUE. said Protoman

Ouch, my ears. said Rouge

So why are there so many of you guys together? asked Wanda

Because we're all really good friends, we love hanging out, like this summer and last summer were probably the best times of our lives. said Silver

I admire all of your friendship. said Wanda

Not much was said because most of them we're asleep or just didn't really feel like talking, When they got the airport they saw Wario and Waluigi.

I hope you 2 will remember convert the money into Yen. said Rouge

Yea, no problem. Only problem are these Damn lines! said Wario

We've been here for an hour Rouge, You and the others are gonna despise your wait. said Waluigi

It was a good idea to wake up as early as we did, atleast there's a good chance we won't miss our flight despite the long ass line. said Knuckles.

Hey! we woke up really early too, but look at this line! said Wario

Calm the fuck down Wario. said Knuckles

I am calm, its just that this line is going to fucking suck. said Wario

sigh, This is gonna be hell, I can't even sleep through this. said Amy

I feel you girl. said Blaze

No worries, me, Mario and Rouge will see what's up and perhaps fix this issue. said Sonic


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The travels of the good and bad

Why is there a line just to get into the front doors? I could understand if this was for a photo or something like that, but the front doors? said Mario

Protoman told me that perhaps this is nothing out of the ordinary, and were just not used to it. said Blaze

Oh hey Blaze, Protoman might be right, but finding out what's going on is better than just standing in a long line. said Sonic

True, hold on I'm gonna quickly get Shadow. He'll know what to do. said Rouge

When Shadow, Sonic, Mario, Blaze and Rouge got to the front doors, they asked the staff what was going on. A Scottish girl there told Them that a major physical fight was going and it was preventing progress and time tables due to the fact that 10 people were damaging property of the air port and that they didn't want people getting harmed.

But before we find out what happened next, Let us see what's going on with Bowser, Dr Eggman and the others!

eehhhh, uhhhhhhhhh/ wait what? what's going on?! who are all these fucking people!? yelled Dingo

There was a large amount of people who gave Dingo a mean or weird look. they didn't say anything they just looked

Fawful and Sleet we're in the same seat and quietly chatted to each other about what happened

This is some bullshit, Why would he just freak out that loud Sleet?

Well Fawful. He's a dumbass, Life was so much better for me without him.

How long have you been with him?

40 episodes, Can't say regarding years, months, weeks, days, minutes or seconds.

That doesn't make any sense though.

But that girl who has nothing but a bikini and a bra does make sense.

Shut up Sleet, she's a human not a wolf. said Eggman as he was waking up.

I've been through some hell Eggman, even when i first joined you guys. Sonic pointed a fucking gun towards my head.

Maybe you putting Sonia's life in danger got him really sick of you. said Dingo

Yea just like how I'm sick of You Dingo. said Sleet

aww come one sleet, I'm not that bad!

Sleet, Just ignore him. Look out the window or something. said Eggman

nobody really talked to each other untill 10 minutes later when they heard that the plane was landing.

I guess Knocking ourselves out was a good idea seeing that we don't really have anything to do during the plane trip. said Fang

I was knocked out?! what the hell?! yelled Dingo

Shut up Dingo you're so loud! said Eggman

Just grab the bags, We need to get ready to get off. said Bowser

We should throw Dingo off the plane. said Fawful

As much as like your thinking Fawful, We should throw him in a ditch or a hole. said Eggman

They didn't know where to go after exiting the airport, The sky was dark grey and the air felt moist. They found a body of water, There was a restaurant, Boats, Docks, Jet ski riders and roads surrounding the water.

Why are people jet ski-ing? the area isn't that big. said Wart

There's probably more too it, places we don't see. said Bowser

I kinda wanna check this place out. said Eggman

Yea same here. said Wart

I don't see why not, we haven't planed on doing much else in China yet. said Reggie

things were going fine under 20 minutes in When Reggie, Dingo and Wart did something that ended up fucking themselves pretty bad.

Look at this, A boat unchained or maybe even untouched. You thinking what I'm thinking? said Bowser

Get some Burgers? Get some Chinese food? steal it? said Fawful

They all sound good, but no we steal it. said Bowser

Nobody had heard their plan, and While Reggie and Wart were messing around with the boat's controls to see how to run it. Dingo had found a bigger nicer looking boat near by and said " Look guys, Why don't we just steal this fine looking boat here?"

Hmm, It does look very nice, but it also looks like it's chained and protected really well. Just don't bother and come here. said Bowser

I know we're not gonna steal this boat, but i do wanna have a good look at it. said Fang

Well I don't see anything wrong with that. said Sleet

Fang looked around the boat while Dingo was messing around with the controls, he was about to leave when he ended up making the boat move. the boat gained power.

Reggie and Wart knew that something was up and when they got off the boat to see what was going on. They ended up starting the boat too! There were now 2 out of control boats speeding in the water.

STUPID FUCKING DINGO! yelled Sleet

The boat with nobody on it gained speed and Crashed into 8 jet skiers that didn't have time to move out of the way. the boat then crashed through some floating walkways causing people to abandon their boats or fall into the water! The boat just kept on going and crashing into more jet skiers and then ended up tipping over 2 boats!

The boat was stopped when it crashed with a much bigger boat.

But the other boat was still on the loose!

DINGO YOU FUCKING MORON! WHY!? WE WE'RE GONNA STEAL THIS FUCKING BOAT! yelled Fang

But Fang, We can't steal the other boat. said Dingo

WHY NOT?!

It's on the loose, in fact its shinking right now.

Fang looked and saw that dingo was right, Meanwhile the boat they were on was crashing through floating walkways, and at one point it destroyed a small tour boat once they crashed.

Dingo! how we gonna stop this damn thing!

Hmm, Oh I know! let's check if there are any bikini girls in the boat

oh why did this fucker have to come with us. said Fang

Dingo ended up swerving the boat and it head towards a restaurant.

Fang: If only there was a gun somewhere on this boat

Dingo: Why do you need a gun Fang?

Fang: ugh. Just jump off and swim to the nearest land you fuck face

Dingo: What?! but I can't swim!

Fang and Dingo escaped as the boat crashed through the building. All the furniture and most of the people landed in the water and to Seal the coffin the gas tank on the boat exploded causing a fire.

3 people were found dead. Fang, Sleet, Dingo, Wart, Fawful, Eggman, Bowser and Reggie got away as fast as they could.

Well what are we gonna do now, We just got here and now we're most likely wanted. said Wart

Stupid fucking dingo, I hardly knew you but now I can see why Sleet hates you! yelled Reggie

C'mon Reggie! it was an accident!

YEA AN ACCIDENT THAT CAUSED US TO BE WANTED. yelled Bowser

It's your fault too reggie! you caused one of the boats to fuck shit up! said Fang

Stop defending Dingo, Fang.

I'm not defending him

Whatever, We need to find a hotel far away from the place. C'mon now!

Now let's see what's up with Mario, Sonic and the others

It's easy guys, I'll just run in the air port and use my speed to catch all these guys and take them to the police. said Sonic

Are the police even here? asked Mario

Yea over there, Now then Here's my chance

Sonic raced in and didn't stop untill he heard noises.

Hmm, This has to be it Broken bottles of beer, Blood on the floor oh my things must be really getting bad.

Random American: All right ya stupid pussies! WHERE YOU HIDING? YOU KNOW I CAN KICK ASS YOUR ASSES

Random Irish girl: You and your stupid wishful thinking, it's fucking unhealthy and cocky

Random American: oh yea? come down and say that to my face ya dumb bitch!

Random Irish woman: How about you learn how to defend yourself, You saw how helpless you and the arabic guy were.

Rnadom American: I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU OR ANY STUPID MEN WHO WEAR PURPLE AND YELLOW CLOTHES!

Random Irish woman: HAHAHAHA, I can give you credit for not being a quiter, But what's that compared to a fuck face

The random Irish woman then Kicked the American causing him to crash through 2 windows and ending up in a storage room.

What could have made them so mad where they do such a thing? ah well better get the woman outta here. said Sonic

Sonic raced towards the irish Woman and taking her outside the nearest exit.

uhh why were things so fast, huh?! who the hell are you? asked the Random Irish woman

I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog Saving this airport from whatever you and a couple other people are doing

What do you mean?

No time to explain lady, GOTTA JUICE!

What was that, ohhhh if only My husband was fast like him. Oh shit the cops I gotta get out of here!

Outside the airport

Man this would have been so much better if you could teleport us Wanda. said Manic

I know, but hey nothing I can do about it. Although waiting for Sonic to get a couple crazy fucks out of an airport is annoying. said Wanda

Perhaps you could atleast try to warp one of them out of the airport and save sonic some time? suggested Luigi

You know Wanda, If you can warp an entire school bus to somewhere an hour away I'm sure you can warp one person out of a building that's right next to you. said Mario

Good point Mario, I'll give it a shot.

Wanda was able to warp a woman who was beaten pretty bad, she looked Chinese and she was not moving

Damn, I'd hate to see what happened to her. said Peach

I wish I could have atleast warped somebody who's awake and actually causing all this shit. said Wanda

Well tails perhaps me and you can go in and lend Sonic a hand. said Knuckles

Sounds good to me. said Tails

I'm coming too. said Daisy

Whoa Daisy you sure? said Manic

Of course I'm sure Manic, I'm more prepared than you think.

Random Arabic man: Man I'm getting my ass kicked, Even though most of these people are pissing me off I really best be on my way.

Sonic: looks like your wish is granted

Random Arabic man: Uhhhhhhhhhhh well, Who the fuck are you?

Sonic: I'm sonic, the rest is for you to figure out on your own.

Sonic then raced the Arabic man out of the airport

He had a little trouble with the next people but was happy to see Knuckles, Tails and even Daisy with the remaining people outside the airport

Daisy I didn't know you had it in you to capture these crazy fucks. said Sonic

Well Sonic, There's a reason Mario only had to save me in Super Mario land.

Because you never went outside again ever? asked Silver

No of course not, where the hell did u ever get that idea?!

I don't know, Just a guess

That was pretty stupid Silver. said Knuckles

Well anyways, It's because I know how to kick ass! and to be fair to Peach, She's learning to kick ass as well. said Daisy

I hate to ruin the celebrations here but even though you guys got all the fuckers out of the airport. We now only have 10 minutes before our flight takes of. said Shadow

That can't be too bad, right? asked Sonia

Depends Sonia how fast we can get on the Plane. said Shadow

Well then let's hurry up then. said Sonia

Because I don't feel like writing down their "Journey" to the plane let's just cut to when they're on the plane shall we?

Knuckles stayed true to his word and began reading the fanfiction about dungeons and dragons and hardly said a word.

Espio noticed the 2 random passengers were on board

Hey Charmy

Yea Espio?

Look over there.

Those 2 guys? oh yell I remember them from when we went to S.F

Wanna see if we can get money out of them?

Sure, But how are we gonna do that?

Well We will just tell them that we think we deserve money because of all the amusement we've given them in the past

Great idea, I'll give Vector Solstice for the NES using the Retro Duo portable.

less than 40 seconds later

Hey Vector, I got this really hard game for you to try out.

Huh? What is it. Solstice for the NES? Let's see how difficult it is then

7 minutes later

GOD DAMN GAME IS GOD DAM HARD WITH IT'S GOD DAMN PLATFORMING! herrURrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

HEHEHEH, money to my eyes. said Charmy

2 minutes later

Random passenger 1: Say It's you 3 again, along with all your friends

Random Passenger 2: And again this Crocodile fuck is playing another game

Random Passenger 1: Always a good time seeing ya guys. hehehehe

Espio: Wait a second, I think it's time to ask for a little payment from you guys?

Random Passenger 2: Wait what? Why?

Charmy: well because considering How much we've amused you guys. We figured we could get a little money for our troubles

Random Passenger 2: Are you fucking kidding me? that's so stupid to ask. Greddy fuckers

Random Passenger 1: relax man, Here guys. Here's $30

Charmy: thanks guys

Well that well didn't it. Let's see how Mega man and the other robots are doing

I'm gonna go order an E tank. said Bass

lol, I highly doubt the plane would be serving those. laughed Mega man

Me and My wishful thinking, did you atleast being some E tanks? asked Bass

Of cource, and I even have robot master's weapons on stand by. said Mega man

What? you're watching the news Protoman on your laptop? said Roll

Yea why not? something different you know?

What does it say? asked Roll

Roll, Bass and Mega man noticed the news was talking about the horrific boat incident in China. the news didn't mention who did it so as a result, no one knew who did it.

I wouldn't be surprised if Eggman, Bowser and the others are the reasoning behind this. said Knuckles

Well if they are we atleast know they're not in Japan. said Bass

How could they fuck up this bad? asked Roll

Well Roll, They're dumbasses. That's the best answer you can get. said Knuckles

Lol, seems just about right. said Roll

But where in China did this take place? asked Manic who was sitting next to Knuckles

Hmm somewhere that this apparently 4 hours away from the outside area of tokyo. So looks like we'll have to be on our gaurd once more. said Protoman

I sure fucking hope not. said Manic

Same here Manic, but from what I've seen I can only fear, just a little bit though. said Protoman

3 minutes later

I hope Sonic can find "Super adventure rockman" on the Sega Saturn, Seems like an interesting game. said Mega man

Yea He's one of the only, if not the only person i know who owns a Saturn, and a sega mega jet. said Bass

I heard on an online forum that Dr light owns a SG 1000 and a Sharp x68000, is that true? asked Silver

Yea, but He almost never uses the Sharp x68000, I'm not even sure he knows what it is. said Roll.

Blaze, Amy and Sonia were sitting by themselves and no one was close by them. Well there were 2 empty rows of seats both behind and next to them.

Should we ask Rouge if she wants to sit with us? asked Amy

Nah, besides look at them. said Blaze

We did a good job getting all of us here huh Shadow? said Rouge

You're damn right we did Rouge, This will be a great way to spend the rest of the month of August. said Shadow

I can't wait Shadow

Don't worry, besides I'm sure most of the people on this plane are gonna sleep to help pass the time.

Oh those 2. said Blaze

Say Amy Is it True that you... said Sonia

That I what?

Oh you know, Eat Poop?

What? where did you ever hear that?

We heard that you did something like that at the beginning of last summer and during the train ride to Las vegas. said Blaze

Yea, something about you eating Sonic's poop while on the phone while trapped in a bathroom. and we heard that you toke a huge dump in your pants on the train and that you made Sonic eat a huge steamy pile of your poop on a plate. said Sonia

Hehehehehe, Your Turd piles must be pretty damn huge for steam to come off. laughed Blaze

Ok the last thing Sonia mentioned never happened. said Amy

No need to hide Amy, What does the crap you literally eat taste like? laughed. Sonia

Oh, it tastes like some sort of meat and... WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?

You're such a dirty girl Amy, eating shit and all, I wonder how smelly your breath would be, Infact I wonder how you hide your smelly poopy panties from people, Atleast put on a teenager diaper and then poop your self to sleep or whatever. said Blaze

well hey that is how i am i guess, eating crap and all that. OK WHATEVER THIS IS A FUCKED UP TOPIC CAN WE MOVE ON?! SAID amy

Relax girl, we just wanted to hear about your prior times of eating Crap. Although yea it is fucked up to talk about said Sonia

I agree this is a fucked up topic and we should just forget about it. We were not trying to said rude Amy, we were just wondering said Blaze

meanwhile with the others

Did i just hear what i think i just heard? asked Silver

What them talking about consuming crap? yea. But hey they think it's a fucked up topic. said Sonic

So do I, I should probably play my 3DS now even though they're done talking about it. said Silver

Yea good idea, they seem to be talking about malls in Japan now. said Sonic.

With Team Chaotix

Hmm, what should we do with this money? wondered Charmy

We should buy a replica of a shrine with it. said Espio

Here Charmy, try out this game for a change! said Vector

What is it? Vortex for the Super nintendo entertainment system? said Charmy

Yup, Good luck with the 1st boss and the 2nd level. said Vector

Charmy then spent a good amount of time trying to get far in Vortex for the Super NES

2 hours later

*yawns Sonic how much time do we have left before we make it there? asked Mario

errrr, 5 hours

5 HOURS, CHRIST. said Mario

I know right. said Daisy

I'm thinking we should just sleep, besides Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Sonia are sleeping now. said Sonic

Yea good idea, Luigi where are the pillows? said Mario

I think they're in Manic's bag

What?! why would they be in there? asked Mario

Who knows. said Daisy

Relax Mario, I'll warp it out of the bag and get you another one while I'm at it. said Wanda

Thanks Wanda

about half an hour later. Wanda, Peach, Daisy, Roll and Team chaotix were the only ones still awake. Peach, Daisy and Roll decided to see what Team chaotix was doing.

Daisy: sup guys

Espio: oh, hey Wanda, Daisy and Peach and Roll

Wanda: what are you guys doing?

Vector: well we were playing some difficult games but now we're watching pulp fiction

Peach: I'm in the mood for some gaming, what games you got Charmy?

Charmy: well peach let's see. How bout The terminator on the Nintendo entertainment system?

Roll: I really liked that movie

Charmy: So did I Roll, but this fucking game I tell ya

Daisy: Lemma have a try, It's late sure, but I don't feel sleepy.

Vector: oh god, that fucking game.

Peach: so how come you guys are still awake.

Vector: same reason as to why Daisy isn't sleeping

Charmy: not for me, I'm just not all that comfortable about sleeping on a Plane

relax Charmy. said Roll

I am relaxed Roll, It's just sleeping on a plane isn't comfortable

I Know what you mean. said Peach.

I could put you to sleep until we land if you want. said Wanda

No thanks. said Charmy

12 minutes later

Is it just me or Have Wario and Waluigi been quite the whole time we've been on the plane? said Vector

Sonic, Told me they knocked themselves out around 1 hour in on the plane trip. said Peach

Why? asked Vector

I assume they didn't want to make fools out of themselves or so they didn't have to worry about being bored. said Peach

Well when all was said and done they made it to Japan, got off the plane and then went to their hotel. They were currently in "Ginza"

Such a good thing that the airport isn't far from this place. said Roll

Ginza is pretty fucking awesome looking at night eh Shadow? said Silver

Can't argue with that. said Shadow

So where to we have to go to find the hotel? asked Blaze

I looked into this so I've got Tokyo memorized pretty damn well. First we have to go to Yurakucho Station and Take the train. said Daisy

I assume most of you guys are hungry right? asked Mario

We're all hungry. said Vector

I figured as much Vector, Just felt like confirming that fact.

Doesn't Yurakucho Station have Restaurants? asked Vector

Yea, Under the train tracks. said Daisy

Thank god you know all of this Daisy. said Vector

Well Hey, Me, Peach, Rouge and in someways Mario and sonic knew we have to know what we're doing and where we're going.

The Station that Daisy brought up was not very far, so they all headed there.

Hey Blaze. said Sonia

OH hey Sonia, what's up?

I kinda feel bad for making fun of Amy on the plane, I know her what I like to call "Poopy Problems" are odd, but it's not like us to make fun of people ya know?

Yea, I see where you're coming from. said Blaze


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Settling in

Author's note: Yay another update for the 7 people who read this fanfiction. I hope to atleast get chapters 22 and 23 before i go back to school. I can't promise anything but in the mean time enjoy.

It wasn't long before they made it to where the restaurants where under the train station. They were thankful to see most of them still open.

It's kinda crammed in this hall don't ya think? said Espio

Yea, but I've seen worse Espio. Back in the day all the kinds of places I explored on my own had some pretty crammed sections. But it's what I had to do back then. said Manic

Did you even enjoy any of that? asked Espio

It was something different, but yea life now is so much fucking better. said Manic

Why did you do all kinds of exploring Manic? just curious. said Wanda

Well it was just what we did back when I was being raised by Ferrell, it was different then how Sonia was raised but hey. Nothing I can do about it now.

Well atleast things are going great for you now eh bro? said Sonic

You got that right! said Manic slightly laughing

Woah, you 2 are brothers? said Wanda

Yea, Can't blame you for not knowing. said Manic

Meanwhile with the villians

The villians stayed in a hotel far away from the boat incident. Nobody in the area noticed them despite them now being highly wanted.

Good fucking lord, Why just Why couldn't we enjoy ourselves for once. said Wart

It's all your Fault Dingo and Fang! you caused the boats to fuck shit up! said Reggie

BULLSHIT REGGIE, Dingo was the one who flip the gas switch on the chained boat! and you and Wart made the boat we should have stole go out of controll! yelled Fang

I respect you Reggie, but you're not the boss here. said Fawful

Yea, especially when you were just a friend to some British guy in San Francisco who was showing off his boat. said Bowser

SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BOWSER, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I CAME FROM I STILL THE BOSS AROUND HERE AND ALL YOU BITCHES BETTER LISTEN TO ME! yelled Reggie

Eggman got behind Reggie and slammed a wooden plank on his head.

what?! why did you do that?! said Wart

Because Reggie's getting out of hand, thinking he has more power and evilness than us. said Eggman

How about since we're far from the boat accident, lets go get some chinese food and watch some cable? suggested Fawful

Not a bad Idea Fawful. said Eggman

The villians had a lovely chinese dinner and had a good time watching some random shows. Most of which they could not understand, but watched anyways.

Fawful woke up before anyone else and had seen 2 police officers showing people paper sheets, he knew that the papers had their faces on it. Fawful was annoyed.

"Ugh, we're not even safe here? we should probably leave china."

Back with them.

They didn't all eat at the same restaurants due to lack of intrested of everybody. Wanda, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Manic, Sonia, Sonic, Tails, Charmy and Espio went to a restaurant that was notable for serving some damn good noodles and meat.

I'm already liking Tokyo. said Luigi

I knew What I was getting into, I've been here before but it's nice to go again. said Mario

It must be pretty busy around here with all the people walking past by the walkway. said Espio

Uhhh, tell me about it. It was hell on earth trying to get past all those people walking considering how many of us are here. said Sonia

Atleast people are getting their food at a decent waiting period. said Tails

Infact someone's coming with our food. said Peach

Awesome, I didn't eat a single thing on the plane. said Manic

I've never ate anything in your world. said Wanda

Well you'll be in for a treat, although you'll have to get used to cuz you did say you've never eaten in our world. said Tails

Well with all the places around the earth, I know there's something i'll like and maybe even love despite my lack of taste tests. said Wanda

I wonder if Amy ate something on the plan. said Sonia

what's that supposed to mean? asked Sonic

Oh never mind. said Sonia

Weird. said Charmy

After finishing the meal which they really enjoyed they all sat by 3 benches waiting for the others. which they did have to wait for a good ammout of time.

What toke you guys so long? asked Manic

Well decided to stop by a fish place, I think it was called Tsukiji Fish market. said Roll

and since the fish was uncooked I had to use good ol' heatman's weapon to cook it. said Mega man

But aleast you didn't have to cook a lot of fish, It could have been worse Mega man, Me, Amy and Vector atleast ate a Mcdonalds. said Silver

That's no fun eating at Micke' Dees in a foreign country. said Mario

Yea, but we wanted to stay cheap and safe for the time being. said Silver

I guess we should go to our hotel then? wait where's Shadow and Rouge. said Protoman

Right here. said Shadow

Did you leave us or something? asked Protoman

Relax Proto, we just went a little beyond the fish place to look around for shits and giggles. said Shadow

I was there too, it was quite nice TBH. said Wanda

It's good to know that you think well of what you're seeing so far Wanda. said Luigi

It's late, we do need to get back to our hotel. I'd love to stay here longer, but I think most of us are pretty damn tired. said Mario

Can't we atleast get a picture of us by the Sumida river? asked Amy

It's kinda far from where we are, we can do it in the morning. said Daisy

after a 17 minute journey they made it to their hotel and their rooms.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Amy, Blaze. found their room first.

Holy shit this is nice. said Amy

2 beds, 1 couch, 2 tables, 8 chairs, 2 tvs and 2 windows (with a blue filter which gave a lovely effect in the night sky) were in the room. Amy and Blaze ran to the beds, jumped and felt the cushions of the bed make contact with their bodies.

All this is missing a hot tub. said Sonic

Perhaps one of the other rooms the rest are staying in have hot tubs? I think it's worth looking, after all I wanna hang out with peach. said Mario

I agree Mario, we'll be back later guys! said Sonic as he and Mario raced outta their room.

Well they're gone, Hey this tv even has a Nintendo Gamecube controller on it. said Luigi

I assume it's like the ones by logitech? said Tails

most likely, but hey there's a good chance I'll be able to play some Japan only gamecube games here. said Luigi

Peach, Silver, Charmy, Sonia and Daisy we're not too far away from Mario and Sonic's room.

Hmm, Silver and Charmy are already passed out huh? said Mario

Yea, he won't even get to enjoy the hot tub. said Daisy

I knew it! I knew one of you guys had a room with a hot tub, ah well we still have an awesome view. said Mario

So any plans for Tommorow Mario? asked Sonia

Well Sonia, we do plan on checking out Meiji shrine and Shibbuya.

I heard it's fighting season for Sumo wrestling, I wanna atleast see one fight. said Peach

I don't see why not. Manic, Luigi, Vector, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic also want too. said Mario

Sonic raced to find the room with the others and on his way there he zoomed passed Wario and Waluigi.

Wario: Why's he in such a hurry?

Waluigi: he's Sonic bro, that's why.

Wario: yea but is there something wrong going on with one of his friends

Sonic: I'm curious, do you 2 happen to know where Mega man, Protoman, Bass, Roll, Manic, Vector, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge are staying at, Like what rooms?

Waluigi: I think our room is near by the robot's room

Wario: Manic and Knuckles are staying in our room so they won't be hard to find, but we're not sure about where Shadow and Rouge are at.

Sonic: Thanks guys

Waluigi: thanks for also being one of the few people who is fine with us coming with you guys.

Sonic: well me, Mario and a few anothers figured you guys changed so yea.

When all was said and done. Everybody had chated and watched TV they all went to sleep.

Sonia and Manic found themselves transparent.

So you're telling me that we're in the dream world and the real world at the same time? said Manic

Pretty much. said Sonia

this is pretty damn awesome, I'm gonna run around the hotel sis, see ya for now!

Well I guess i'll go to Sonic's room and see what's up with him

Sonia made her to Mario's room but she kept on randomly falling down solid ground and mostly landing face first.

she tried to keep on going untill she finally met up with someone.

Hey Sonia

Hey Tails, I'm kinda worried right now because I can't stop falling through solid ground.

Well look on the bright side, all these few times we've entered both Fantasy and the real world we've had a great time right? we can do stuff we can't do in real life, in real life!

oh yea that reminds me, i can fly! I don't have to worry about randomly falling down solid ground!

Soon, Sonia, Manic and Tails had all found Sonic's room.

Sup Mario, Luigi, Silver and Sonic. said Manic

well this is the 2nd time this had happened to me, but atleast I'm with you guys. said Mario

This is first time this has happened to me, it's pretty damn sweet even though I have not been here for long. said Manic

You still probably had a better time then me the first time this happened to me. said Mario

I can relate Mario, the first time my Dream selve entered the real world was not good. said Sonia

Well we're all here safe and sound and we are gonna enjoy ourselves right? said Silver

Say Tails, how bout we try out that Machine we used last time we we're in the Dream world? said Luigi

I don't see why not, next stop is Meiji shrine!

they had all gotten in the machine. A minute after they started the teleport process Sonia and Luigi had fallen asleep.

Seriously, why are they asleep. They're already asleep. If we were here for a kinda long time I could see why they would sleep, but it's only been a minute. said Mario

I see your point Mario, but I sometimes find my Dream selve to lazy to explore what ever shit my brain thinks up. said Sonic

That must be relaxing. said Silver

Well we should be at the shrine soon, I hope. said Tails

2 minutes later

They were at a part that was near the highest exit of Meiji shrine which was a forest with plenty of trees and dence spaces with hills and roads.

The landscape was quite misty. But despite the mist you could still see where you're going.

This place has a nice atmosphere to it. said Sonic

Yea, I wonder if anyone else is here. said Luigi

Meh, you can look if you want, I'm gonna enjoy the atmosphere. said Silver

Yea me too, wait do you guys see that?! asked Sonia


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The start of an Expensive vacation

Desite the rather attractive mist ambience They could see fine for the most part. After a couple sensions of mist being blow around by the wind they finally found the source of the noise, it was Wanda.

Manic: Wanda, what are you doing here?

Wanda: I just felt like Coming here to the Meiji Shrine, It's nice isn't it with all the mist and just overall look of the damn place.

Mario: it is quite nice, glad we came here.

Wanda: say, why are you guys transparent? and weren't you guys sleeping? Infact, I was sleeping too I think

Sonic: we are sleeping, it's just our Dream selves are in the Real world if that makes any sense

Luigi: I think Wanda's dream selve is also in the real world too, after all she is transparent like us.

You're quite right Luigi. said Wanda

Say, do by any chance know why this is happening to us? I'm not complaining about it, We're just curious. said Silver

Well all I can say is that at one point in Nightopia Where NiGHTS lives. Some shit went down for whatever reason and now your dream selves can randomly spawn in the Real world. said Wanda

either that or we're just having some kick ass dreams. said Manic

Whatever happened in Nightopia must have happened even before last summer, I recall this happening to me back in 2011. said Sonia

Well whatever the case this is still pretty awesome. said Mario

Can't argue with that Mario, I wonder how many other friends of ours wll join us. said Sonia

Everybody started waking up sooner than they thought, but they looked at the time and saw it was 11:05 am.

Damn that was disapointing, The misty area of Mejij shrine was so cool, ah well Atleast now we can hopefully do some shopping. said Mario

They all met at the hotel lobby and ate breakfast. Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Vector all ate Breakfast at the hotel. But everyone else went to resturants.

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, Daisy, Sonia and Manic encountered a sushi joint, and just by a view through the window They all decided to eat there.

What's that? asked Knuckles as he pointed towards it

It's kit Kat, But I've never seen that kinda. said Luigi

I've seen that before, That's green tea kit kat. said Mario

I even see a Strawberry tart kit kat, seeing those 2 Really gets me wondering How many kit kat flavours there are here. said Knuckles

Well Knuckles, I thin there's a place near by that sells that. said Daisy

Yea, It's called Ameya Yokocho Market. I don't think it's that close by. But we errr i mean. I can speed there and get some

Why don't we just Wait till we're done and when the others know where we're going. said Sonia

Good idea Sonia, well sonic? said Mario

Alright Alright, Hey Manic! where my green tea? said Sonic

After everyone had breakfast they met outside the hotel.

Daisy told me something about A place called Shibuya. said Roll

No, that was me. said Mario

Oh yea, I should have Dr light install a new memory chip in me. said Roll

Meh, Your memory can't be that bad Roll. said Protoman

I think it's about Time i got a Wonderswan despite me not being that huge into gaming. said Mega man

Why do you want a wonderswan? just curious. said Luigi

For Rockman and Forte, Pocket fighter, Shin nippon pro wrestling: Toukon Retsuden and Buffers evolution. said Mega man

Man, I've only heard of 2 of those games you said. said Luigi

They all went to go do their thing. But before that, let's see what's going on with Wario and Waluigi.

Should we really be by ourselves bro? Sonic, Mario and Daisy know much more about Tokoyo than us. said Wario

Well there's a good chance we'll run into them, we're still in the area. said Waluigi

Their converstations we're cut short when a Japanese woman and a Polish man came up to Wario and Waluigi with Knives. They could not understand a damn word they said But Wario and Waluigi knew they were being robbed.

Shit shit shit! said Wario

What are we gonna do?! said Waluigi

I might have a Fire Wario cap in my side pocket, Try and get it for me.

IT took Waluigi a good 2 minutes but Wario then got his power cap and shot fire twice on the ground. The Polish Man and Japanese woman left running out of there.

That ended pretty damn well. said Waluigi

Oh shit, burned a couple boxes of Fruit. said Wario

Well We don't wanna pay for that! let's get the hell out of here!

Back with Mario and Sonic

They had arrived at Shinbuya

Knuckles, Bass, Vector, Silver and Manic had gone in a group to do their own thing. Silver had bought Stein's gate on the Playstation 3, Captain Rainbow on the Wii and a pair of rather fat but strong Brass Knuckles.

He's slowly becoming you Knuckles, heh heh heh. said Bass

OH really Bass? Hey Silver, how bout you punch something and i'll have a look and the damage. Just make sure it isn't living. said Knuckles

Ok, Hey this part of the city is oddly empty. But it's got a couple trees that look strong. said Silver

Silver threw a Punch at the Tree, which ended up toppling over causing another tree to fall over, considering that most people in the area were indoors or Driving. Nobody had worried about it.

I say we get out of here. said Vector

Yup! said Silver

They had taken the train near by where they were and got to see A nice view of the city.

Is that the game store you got those 2 games Silver? asked Knuckles while he was pointing at what looked like a video game store

Yea, But i'm pretty sure there aren't any other video game stores anywhere in terms of where this train will bring us. said Silver

Well surely there's gotta be another reason as to why we went on this train. said Manic

There is another reason Manic, You'll see soon enough. Assuming we make it there. said Bass

Meanwhile...

Sonic already knew everything that he wanted so he decided to get what ever he could in terms of what he wanted.

He ended up getting a Nintendo Famicom so he could play the 3 Famicom games he owned. But he also ended up getting some games for it like Nuts and Milk, F1 race, Akumajou special boku dracula-kun, Ganbare goemon karakuri dōchū, Binaryland, Wild gunman, Rockman 2 and Duck hunt (which the last 3 games i mentioned are not Japan only games so why did he buy them? who knows)

He also got 6 japan only DS games, Pulseman on the Mega drive and 7 japan only Playstation 2 games.

His Japan pickups didn't end at games though. Sonic had also bought Neon genesis evangelion seasons 1-4, A bath robe with Cherry blossums on it and a dream catcher.

Smart idea getting the Famicom Sonic, Perhaps you'll get the Famicom disk system and Super Mario USA for it? said Mario

One of these days Mario, one of these days.

Jezz Sonic, Shouldn't you drop all of this off the hotel? said Peach

It's kinda far, but i guess I could give it a run.

Sonic then ran back and foward to and from the area to bring all his stuff back to the hotel.

So Mega man? Did ya find that wonderswan? asked Sonic

Nope, We should be apporching another retro game store soon. said Mega man

Did you check the one where Sonic got His Famicom? asked Mario

Hmm, Perhaps we could check again?

It's not that far right? asked Roll

Sorta, but not really. said Luigi


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: People do stuff because they're living things

Author's note: What a fucking title eh?

Sonic had succesfully returned all the stuff he bought to the hotel and then he went off to rejoin his friends.

But...

Dr eggman and Fawful we're tired. Ever since the boat incident they and their friends have been trying to stay in their hotel and hide themselves as much as they could.

Because Eggman didn't have much to do with the boat incident he felt like taking a stroll by the water area where the incident happened. Fawful joined him to give him some company. The air was cool and there were no police in sight.

Why don't we try and get some money so we can get out of here and actually enjoy ourselves? suggested Fawful

I agree with you %100, but how the hell are we gonna get money? said Eggman

Well I see some Mahjong tournaments where you can win some Renminbi. I'm actually really good at mahjong.

Although we will still have to convert the Renminbi to yen, It's still worth a shot. Good luck Fawful.

Fawful joined the tournament in no time despite everybody there giving him a weird or mean look. There were many close calls and time where eggman got really annoyed by how long this all took but in the end Fawful won.

I'm amused by the fact that a good ammount of these Chiense people know how to speak english, But it works out in the end for us. said Fawful

Yea yea, Alright lets get out of here.

Wait Eggman, We still need to figure out where we're gonna go.

10 minutes later

Where the fuck have you guys been? asked Bowser

Fawful joined a Mahjong tournament and won. said Eggman

What? did u atleast get something? asked Bowser

How bout plent of cash to be then converted into Yen cause guess what?

What huh? said Sleet

We're off to japan! said Fawful

Since When the fuck do you decided what we do? said Reggie

Need i remind you that we're all on the run from the LAw? Well sort of, My point is we can't stay here it's just not wise. said Fawful

Perhaps we can go to Tokyo? suggested Bowser

I like that Idea. said Fang

Me too. said Sleet

Well then, Off to Tokyo! said Fawful

The villians left their hotel without paying the staying fee and set off for Tokyo.

Meanwhile with Mario, Sonic and Co

Not much happened that day, A little bit more shopping was done. How about we see what's going on with Bass, Knuckles, Silver, Manic and Vector then.

Here, we are. The Tokyo Metropoliton Gvt. Building. said Bass

Doesn't Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Amy and Sonic also wanna check this building out. said Silver

Yea, but we're here just for a couple a pictures and for the view. said Bass

How much do you to pay to get in? said Silver

It's free, shocker aint it. said Knuckles

Yes, quite a fucking shocker. said Silver

They took many pictures of them infront of the building, them looking out various windows on the highest floorS of the building, or just pics of them goofing off. Then they took the train to go back the way they came.

Hmm, seems like nobody is really caring that much about the fallen trees. said Knuckles

Thank god, Maybe now we can check that game store. said Silver

Later on everybody met up again at the hotel.

So how was today for you guys? asked Wanda

It was great! look at all this stuff we got! said Mario

Say Wanda, Weren't you with Me, Rouge, Protoman and Vector earlier today? asked Shadow

Yea, but I kinda left quietly, As did Vector

You got that right Wanda. said Vector

We gotta check out the city again at night time, even if not this night. said Daisy

I like that idea a whole lot Daisy. said Mega man

Same here. said Tails

I'd say maybe tomorrow night, after all. I wanna be fiddling around with the stuff I bought. said Rouge

I'd want check out the stuff I bought probably more then use Rouge. said Sonic

Heh, you're probably right Sonic.

Hey, Sonic. How about we check out those Japanese Nintendo Gamecube games. said Amy

Yea, I'm curious about Nintendo Puzzle collection. said Mario

Alright, I don't see why we can't check it out. said Sonic

The plans of hanging out tomorrow night. Bass, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Mario, Luigi, Sonia, Sonic and Knuckles Wanted to eat at a restaurant that was just ouside of the city. They would have to take 2 trains in order to get there, but It looked like it would be worth the journey. (NOTICE! I'm not sure if this restaurant I'm about to show in this story, exists in real life. Probably not, but this "fictional" place you'll see works out for the story.)

I'm surprised that Daisy isn't gonna go with you guys, This looks like her kind of restuarant. said Rouge

I can say the same thing, To you Rouge. said Espio

I can see why, But I'm stuffed, So you guys enjoy yourselves. said Rouge

Where ya guys going? asked Roll

A restuarant thats not too far from the outside of the city. said Knuckles

Is that so? You know what I'm coming because why the fuck not? said Bass

Yea, I think i'll come too, because why the fuck not? said Roll

They made it to the restaurant in one piece and they all looked at the building in amusment.

The building had 2 mini waterfalls next to the enterance door and clear windows with a black tint, The building was 5 stories high due to the popularity of the restaurant.

20 minutes later

You know, with the neat fact that the building has 5 floors We didn't have to wait in a line for our seat. Which is just fucking awesome. said Vector

Can't really say the same for the food waiting process. said Knuckles

relax Knucklehead, There's a lot of use here. It's gonna take some time for the food to come. said Sonic

I know but still, I'm hungry the train ride made me even more hungry. said Knuckles

Not mention, Look at all the other people getting their food. said Charmy

Relax guys just wait and this is coming from somebody who loves speed. said Sonic

That waterfall is still kick ass though. said Luigi

They had finished their dinner as expected and returned home.

at one point during the ride home Mario and Manic accidently got on the wrong train and since those 2 knew the best way to get home. Everybody else had another reason to wait for them.

Bass, Roll, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Luigi, Sonia, Sonic and Knuckles we're all waiting for Mario and Manic at the train station, It was dark and the train station was busy.

Remind me why we need to wait for them? said Bass

Because Bass, They know the way to get back to the hotel and where the nearest resturant is. said Vector

I see now, But for god's sake this is getting fucking annoying. said Bass

Fuck yea it is, But hey atleast we can watch sonic play on his game boy. said Sonia

IT's a Game boy advance SP Sonia. said Sonic

Oh whatever, They should be here any minute. said Sonia

The train came in from the other lane and out came Manic and Mario.

Good to see you guys. said Luigi

Yea, We will have to wait another 3 minutes for the train we need, just saying. said Mario

Ugh great, more damn waiting. said Charmy

It's no big deal Charmy, So calm the fuck down, Err I mean. Relax yourself. said Manic

Kinda ironic you say Fuck! since you're trying to sell someone to calm down. said Bass

Which is excatly why I corrected myself Bass. said Manic

The train came in and they all got in. Sonia, Sonic, Vector and Charmy watched as Mario had converstations with Japanese people he didn't know.

IT makes sense that Mario Knows Japanese. said Charmy

But what about Knuckles? I mean just look at him over there. said Vector

What the hell? said Sonia

hehehe, Just messing with ya Sonia. said Vector

Yea but Bass Is really speaking Japanese, Look at him. said Sonic

Well atleast you're right, unlike me. said Vector

Me, Mega man and Bass all have chips in us that allows us to speak japanese, mine doesn't work as good as their chips. said Roll

Well as long as your chip works, do you know what those guys are saying? asked Sonic

Which ones Sonic? asked Roll

The people closest to the door.

Oh hmm... They're basically saying how they saw some odd looking things walking around the street earlier today.

Odd looking things? the fuck? Hmm, Perhaps they don't know what cosplayers are. said Charmy

The ride home went fine for the next 12 minutes untill the train stopped. Everyone questioned why the train had stop untill the Conductor mention that there was a wash out causing a good 13 feet of the rails to hang above a river 20 feet below the rails.

Great, just fucking great. I'd be a 50 minute walk home. If we're LUCKY THAT IS! yelled Bass.

Well Damn it, What now? said Sonic

There's another train station up ahead, It's a 20 minute walk though. said Mario

A 20 minute walk through this dark forest, ugh! said Sonia

Well We don't have much of a chose now do we. I say we go for it! said Roll

I like you're thinking Roll. said Mario

But it looks like we're gonna have to walk across the rails that are hanging above the chasm like a old rope bridge. said Charmy

Well this will be easy for me and Sonic. said Espio

Espio like the ninja he is made it Across the bridge in no time, As did Sonic since he ran across it. Knuckles Glided across it and Manic walked across it without a care in his mind.

I don't know about this guys. said Sonia

Relax Sis, Just don't look down. said Manic

Sonia surprisingly made it across fine, Mario and Luigi treated the rails like monkey bars and held on to the wooden planks on the rails.

Well YOLO MOTHER FUCKERS. said Vector as he ran across the rails, Which caused Many of the wooden planks to fall into the chasm below.

Espio sighed and said "Well I guess Bass, Roll and Charmy Can't do the monkey bars trick"

Well you know I can fly over this. said Charmy as he "soared" across the chasm.

Bass got a good running start and Double jump and dashed across the chasm no sweat.

Alright Roll, You're the last one to cross, Good luck. said Knuckles

Roll started to Cross, but she slipped and found herself holding on to the metal part where the train's wheels normally grip. She kept on swinging around up and down untill after 2 minutes, she felt dizzy and Everybody was nervous.

The bridge continued to swing and swing even with Roll no longer swing on the metal railing. "come on Roll! You got this" said Charmy "Come on Roll, if humans could do it, A robot like me and you can!" said Bass

Roll kept a good grip on the metal railing, but even so She and Espio still got the feeling that the railing was losing the strength it once had.

She just barley made it, with Knuckles and Sonic having to haul her body up after she reached the end. With that out of the way the group made their way across the path, They had witnessed a runaway Handcar soar down the track and when it reached the washed out rails, Both the hand car and met their rather amusing demise.

how the hell... said Manic

Errr well that was hmmm, how should I put it. said Sonia

Fucked up? said Bass

Yea Bass, that's the pharse I'm looking. said Sonia

Perhaps Mega man did this. said Bass

Nah Bass, Mega man's not like that. said Sonia

Yea, you're right Sonia. said Bass

We could have used that Damn hand car. said Vector

Why was it here anyways? this isn't a full blown railroad, These lines are ment for trains that take passengers places. said Mario

We'll worry about it later Mario, We just have to get to the near train station. said Sonic

They had made it to the train station and took the train on the opposite side of where they were originally going.

While waiting for the next train, Charmy had noticed something.

Did I just see Fawful?. said Charmy

What's going on Charmy?. asked Manic

"I could have fucking sworn I saw Fawful over there by the Dounut shop."

I wouldn't worry about it, besides I doubt Fawful would be all the way out here alone. said Knuckles

You might be right Knuckles, but i'm worried. said Charmy

Charmy was right, and so Was Knuckles. Fawful was there but he was with Dingo.

Good god, I could have sworn I saw a huge Ass Bee. said Fawful

Wha? You on drugs or something? asked Dingo

NO I'M not, Sonic and Mario have a lot of crazy fucking friends, and I think I saw one of them.

"You sure about that awful?"

"The names Fawful! not awful dammit! And yes I'm sure!"

Dingo later got curious and looked, but No one was in sight.

By the time Dingo looked, Mario, Sonic and co made it on the tran. They ended up making it back to the hotel, and after watching some Television with the others, they all went to bed.

Sometime later...

I was told that Peach, Daisy and a few others are waiting for us, Even if we don't run into them we can still enjoy ourselves. Know what I'm saying?. said Shadow

Well yea, I mean just look at how epic the city looks at night! said Luigi pointing at the window.

Many of the big group of friends fled from the hotel to explore the city of Tokyo at it's night hours. Little did they know about something that would make anybody who wants to get away from something, angry.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: They had a good walk to somewhere.

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of an update, I've just been doing other things. (Like really enjoying my Xbox 360 and Sega Genesis) But anyways here's chapter 24.

After the rather short walk out of the hotel, The big group of friends found themselves in the lovely night city.

Tokyo City at night was just simply awesome. Bright lights gave a cool amosphere to the whole area and made very far away area glimmer in the distance. The group of friends walked the street, Watching people walk across bridges, people going in to shops all while some of them wondered what they were doing.

Charmy spoke up and asked "So do we know who we're gonna meet up with?"

Peach, Daisy, Mega man, Roll, Protoman and Bass. Most likely Vector too since he's not with us. said Blaze

It is very nice to get away from our troubles, but part of me feels that your enemies are closer then you may think. the first half of my life has been dealing with these people who are nothing but pure evil, I would know when evil is close by. said Wanda

You know Sonic, she's may just be right about Bowser, Eggman and the others being here in Tokyo. Look back to all our other vacations, These fuckers were always there causing trouble. said Tails

I don't disagree with you guys but I've been enjoying this trip too much to even concern myself about those assholes. said Sonic

Next time we see them I hope we can give'em all a good beating! I've been getting sick of their presence. said Mario

It turns out that they had to cross a rather short freeway.

Hmm, I assume that Tokyo allows Jay walking considering all the other folks walking down these paths. said Espio

In most areas they allow jay walking, It would be silly if they didn't allow jay walking here. said Sonic

This place we're heading to must be pretty fucking far if we've been walking this far. said Knuckles

Yea, but we're kinda getting there. After this I think there's a place we'll be passing by before we reach the end of this "Journey". said Sonic.

I rather like a nice ong walk, ya know what I'm saying? said Blaze

At the end of the line of friends was Mario and Tails having a little conversation.

You know Tails. Look at us all, We're with Most of our friends walking down the streets of Tokyo, chating, having a good time and not having to worry about much.

I feel ya Mario. I remember how great it was when me and Sonic first met, Then we met Amy, Then we met Knuckles and the rest is history.

You know what's one thing I've been recently thinking about. I'm kinda wondering what our next Christmas will be like.

Hopefully better then Last year, I'm sure at this Point Mega man, Protoman and Bass are stonger than before.

They came to the Tokyo Imperial Palace, They couldn't see the trees there very well. But the stone bridge and the rest of the area was lit pretty well. The Mario bros, Tails, Sonic, Wanda and Amy got a kick out of the Stone Bridge.

I know it's just a bridge and all, but It's quite nice. said Wanda

Say, what's that building on the other side of the bridge? asked Waluigi

Eh? where did you come from? asked Sonic

Oh hey Waluigi, that building is the actual temple itself. Although You'd have to book a tour online. said Rouge

Booking for a tour online? At this time? Bah, We don't have time for that. said Wario

You know hearing you say that means that you're just gonna end up in some deep shit, Japanese people would take trespassing kinda seriously. said Charmy

Weh! What do you know!? Stupid little child. said Waluigi

Well that was uncalled for. said Charmy

Yea, I don't Approve of this Waluigi, Keep calm if ya wanna keep my respect towards you and Wario. said Sonic

Charmy's just trying to warn you, and for a very good reason to. said Mario

Weh!, meh alright. Though the look of this place is quite nice huh guys? said Waluigi

Yes Quite, perhaps sometime we can visit it again, But there's another place we have in mind eh guys? said Tails

What? What are you talking bout. said Wario

Just then a huge splash came from the water below the bridge. Mario, Sonic and Co didn't pay much attention to it, but if only they knew who was behind the splash.

Damn, Those pests are closing then I thought. Ah well, At least Dingo isn't here to say something stupid or blow my cover. It's best if I rendezvous back with Eggman and the others, Although it was pretty fucking stupid that my Mountain dew Grape fell into the water all because of a faulty rock on the top of this damn bridge. said Sleet

Sleet left after that. The guards by the temple were confused by the hiding wolf.

Temple Gaurd 1: What the hell did I just see?

Temple Guard 2: Probably just someone cosplaying as...err...someone.

Temple Guard 1: I guess, but what the hell's going on there?

The Temple gaurd was pointing at Sailor Stewart (Remember him guys?) He was drunk of his ass.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Why did I come here?! Am i still I Japan? Perhaps I'm now in scotland or somthing, ugggggggg. Or maybe I'm at that place Where that giant turtle took all that fish. said Sailor Stewart

Temple guard 2: What's his problem?

Temple guard 1: Perhaps he just simply doesn't know how he got here.

Temple gaurd 2: well one thing's for sure, he's drunk off his ass.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Where's Sailor Sam, or those 2 random people we talked to at Fisherman's wharf. Hello? guys? you thereeeeeeeeeeeeee? said Sailor Stewart.

After about maybe 10 mintues of looking around the area, they set off for the Sumida River.

They continued enjoying the night ambience till they arrived Sumida river. (Notice: the actual distance of walking to the Tokyo Imperial Palace to the Sumida river might be longer then I think, But in any case they still managed to walk from there to here)

They could see groups of friends and random people talking, laughing, portable gaming, reading manga or just loking at the boats go by in the river. They were gonna go on the boat and see all around the area.

Is there our stop? asked Charmy

Daisy and Peach said something about riding a boat, I'm assuming this is our stop cuz ya know, It's a fucking river. said Luigi

Hey you guys made it! . said Daisy

Sup Daisy, is it true we're gonna ride a boat? said Silver

Yup, it's not too far either. Shall we go? said Daisy

of cource. said Silver.

10 minutes later

Man this boat is kinda crowded. said Sonia

Well perhaps a couple of us could go to the back of the boat. We could see get a good view. said Wanda

Yea, but only you, Rouge, Charmy and Tails can fly so you guys could get a good view of things regardless of where you are. said Mega man.

Amen to that. said Amy

Well Silver can kinda fly can't ya old buddy? said Charmy

Meh, I'm not that good at it nowadays. I'm a little out of shape for that sort of thing. said Silver

ahh bullshit. give a go why don't ya. said Knuckles

*yawns. Meh, maybe some other time. said Silver

Ugh. Ah well, suit yourself. said Knuckles.

It was not long before everyone got a view of the Tokyo Skytree.

Jezz, Look at the size of that Tower. said Protoman

That's the Tokyo Skytree. It's said when your at the highest part that your allowed to go, You can see the city from a distance of 70 km. said Daisy

What? that's crazy! said Rouge

We should check it out sometime, looks nice from here! said Roll.

Hey not to distrub the Mezmorizing of the tower here but, Are we going anywhere while we're on this boat? asked Vector

Yea, now that you mention it Vector, Where are we going? said Sonic

There's a street called "Takeshita street" I'm sure Many of you will get a kick out of it. said Peach as she pointed to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Mario, Luigi, Charmy and Wanda.

You've catched My interest. said Charmy.

Yea. I think i've heard of that Street. But I'm more aware of the places that are somewhat near by it, rather than the street itself. said Silver.

You've catched My interest as well Peach. said Wanda

Damn... I just noticed that Takeshita street has the word shit in it's name. Chuckled Bass

Yea you're real funny. said Mega man

The villians had found a field outside of the city. Infact the closest place to the city was the "Edo- Tokyo Museum" Which they took a small look around the outside building (which looked like an upside down tank on 4 planks of upright wood)

Damn, this place is pretty fucking empty. I know It's dark but surely there's gotta be more to it. said Fang

Ah Quit you're bitching. It'll be the morning soon anyways. said Eggman

Atleast We have some time away from Dingo. But also Fawful and Wart, And I kinda like those 2. said Bowser

Dingo's bound to screw something up, I hope he gets lost there in the city. said Sleet

Well the chances of that would be low, wouldn't they? After all he's with Fawful and Wart. said Bowser

Well yea, I guess but... I can only hope. Though my version of hope is more like Wishful thinking. said Sleet with a long sigh.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The art of Hate filled minds

Uh, Why excatly are we here again guys? asked Dingo

Good question, Wart. Do you know why we're here? said Fawful

We just said to the rest of them that we'll meet up with them a little later and that a quick little walk in the city couldn't hurt. said Wart

Think again Wart. said Shadow

What?! Who the hell said That?! said Wart screaming in panic!

I knew you fuckers would be around here somewhere, and now it's time to finish you off. said Shadow

Oh yea, you and what army?! said Dingo

Ahahahah, Dingo. You're so unaware, can't you even look to your left? or are you just that brain dead? asked Shadow

He's got a point it seems. said Wart

Shut up Wart, let's get the fuck outta here! said Fawful

Shadow and the others gave chase!

You know they say you can run but you can't hide. But in your case, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO EITHER ONE OF THEM! yelled Shadow who was catching up fast

oh my god! oh my god!, that was one quick look around the city wasn't it? said Dingo

Shut up Dingo and just keep running! said Wart

At last Dingo, Wart, and Fawful came to hault as they finally found the rest of their members.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wanda, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Manic, Sonia, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mega man, Protoman, Bass and Roll came to hault as well when everyone stood before each other with hate filled eyes and nothing to say but bitterness.

good god It's them again, ugh why?. said Amy

Well then, what do we have here. said Reggie

What the fuck, are you blind are something! can't you see that we're all here ready to kick your asses!?. said Vector

SHUT YOUR ASS UP YOU GREEN FUC... err Such a temper coming from a stpid little weakling like you. said Reggie

You just made yourself look like more of a dumb ass, congrats. said Vector

You heard Reggie, SHUT YA MOUTH! said Dingo

No I won't, You childish fuck. said Vector

Oh you'll be sorry now, Won't he Sleet?! said Dingo

Perhaps if you'd actually do something then yes Vector would be sorry! yelled Sleet

I'll make sure you'll be the first one to run home crying. said Knuckles

Nu uh! You won't be able to kill me, look at my power! yelled Dingo as he threw a not very big rock.

You've once again proved my point that you're childish, thanks. said Vector

Dingo you fucker, what are we gonna do with You? asked Bowser

Probably lose him because he clearly does nothing to help your corrupt team of assholes! said Mario

Shut up you! I've hardly even seen ya, how would you know about me! said Dingo

From you and your "Friends" unhealthy obession to ruin us jack ass. said Mario

ENOUGH, let's just get down to business. Even though you fuckers haven't been doing much to us recently as much as you did before you all met together and hanged out. You still killed Doctor Wily and Bowser Jr. None of use wants to deal with each other, so we're gonna make sure of that we don't have to deal with each other by getting rid of the obviously inferior side. said Bowser

Are you good? What did I do you guys?! I'm trying to mind my own business and have fun with all these friends of mine, and here you all are fucking this all vacation up! fuck you all! yelled Blaze as her head started to get red hot

She's scaring me sleet! said Dingo

Pull yourself together Dingo!. said Sleet.

No Sleet, I don't blame Dingo for getting worried about Blaze's anger. We all have every right to hate you fuckers. said Protoman

Shut up you robo-fuckazoid piece of shit! said Sleet

Wow, so butthurt. said Roll quietly to herself.

You wanna go fucker? compare yourself to me. A wolf vs a skill highly well made robot like me. You're pathetic. said Protoman

Sleet just gave Protoman a angry look.

So what's it gonna be then? We're in a spot where no law enforcer is gonna stop us. Are you cowards gonna put up a fight or what!. said Reggie

Why don't you look to your left. said Princess peach

Reggie looked in horror as he saw that Mario and Luigi had beaten up Wart pretty bad.

Why didn't anyone help me... said Wart

Because you're irrealvent and weak. said Luigi

Damn right Luigi, You should all be a piece of cake. Espically you Bowser. said Mario

HA! Try me Mario! I may have lost many times before But i'll give it another go, what do I have to lose?! said Bowser

Your life. said Rouge

Ah so the little batty is in the converstation eh? Don't forget about Wanda over there who can help me greatly. said Bowser

I'd never help any of you! IT was not what I was born for! I was born to benefit those who truely need to! said Wanda

Hearing you rant and talk is like listening to a fly, fly around. said Fang

She's still got a good point Fang, oh and Bowser you're forgetting one thing. said Rouge

And what would that be?

I can fly bitch. said Rouge

Rouge flew high into the hair and skyrocketed down, kicking Bowser in the mouth in the process and causing him to fall on his front.

What? how the hell did he fall on his front part?! said Silver

Ya know Silver, He may be a meanie, but he's one big meanie! said Dingo

Futher proving my point that you're childish, congrats once more. said Vector

shut ya mouth Vector! Or i'll roast ya! said Dingo

Why don't you shut "ya mouth" and actually do something you fucking moron. said Vector

Dingo you make me wish Mega man kept Wily Alive, atleast we would have a real villian and that would benefit your "friends". said Bass

Alright that's it! IF YOU FUCKERS AREN'T GONNA START FIGHTING, THEN I WILL! yelled Reggie

Reggie was about to start fighting untill.

Now hold on there Reggie! said a voice

Wait what?!. said Reggie

Now You must remember me reggie, We've been through quite a lot together in our past. said the British man

What's you name? asked Mario

Sir George featherstorms the 1st, However The few people that i interact with nowadays don't mention my name or just sometimes call me "British man"

how the hell did you find me, and why are you here anyways?! said Reggie

"I was actually not in tokyo, but in Hiroshima. I was contacted by someone and here I am Now."

Ain't this sweer sleet? It's like a family reunion. said Dingo

Dingo you idiot! That British guy most likely isn't from Reggie's family. said Sleet

You've got that right you Wolf thingy. said British man

Why did you come here?! I don't need you anymore! i've moved on to a life where I serve a propose! said Reggie

You were my first mate on the days we sailed the Queen aleena, Won't you join me? said British man

When was the last time you even saw that damn boat? I stole it from you. said Bowser

The British man didn't respond to Bowser, he was looking at Reggie, Who at began laughing in a evil and crazy way and then said " WHy wOulD I dO ThAt?! I'VE gOT StUPId fucKErS TO KilL! OuT oF mY Way, YoU OLd fuCk!"

Reggie charged and attack Sir George featherstorms, causing Sir George to fall and desappear off the edge. Reggie then said to his evil friends in his crazy state "WELL ARE YOU GONNA JOIN ME ARE WHAT!?"

You bet your ass I will, WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE SHITS KILL BOWSER JR!? roared Bowser

That shouldn't matter at this point! That was a year ago! Fight for something else you waste of fucking life! yelled Bass

Hearing Bass yell reminds me of you Mega man. You think you can just get away with Killing my good friend Albert wily!?. said Dr Eggman

Yo doc! did you forget that Mega man is a Robot and that you're a Human?. said Manic

That's right Manic! and guess What Eggman? You're gonna pay for your words to me. said Mega man

Eggman pretended to be scared, but he had a freeze ray behind as back, He said to himself "This'll make you colder then any ice themed robot you've faced before". But befroe he could grab the freeze ray Sonic swiped it from his back and said "Looking for this egghead?" Sonic then wacked Eggman in the face with the Freeze ray and he also tried to see if it worked.

"What the hell, this doesn't work? Well he what can I expect from machinary made by a 2 year old!" said Sonic

All that happened was fighting, from getting kicked in the face, to getting punched in the chest, to getting something smashed onto themselves like glass or wrenchs.

"Shit..." said Fang silently to himself

Sleet, Fang. You two just came out of nowhere one day and joined all your team mates, Who are currently incapable of fighting. You joined them in hopes of helping them accomplish the same thing you yourselves wanted to, which was to take us all down. said Mario

None of you got the fucking idea that maybe, just maybe 8 fighting againist 22 was a bad idea!? said Shadow

HEy! you stupid pricks! aren't you forgetting Daniel? said Fang

BAh! who cares! HE didn't do a god damn thing! he just cheered you guys on and look where he is now! Gone from this area probaly sucking his own cock right now! said Shadow

You guys are all mindless freaks! obessed over trying to kill us, it's fucking disgusting! said Rouge

We all haven't had a good past with each other, But we left you guys alone over the past 2 years for the most part. We've been enjoying ourselves, and you've been in your own pools of agony and hate! trying to take us down, You didn't need to follow us here all the way to fucking Japan!. said Sonic

Sonia, Peach, Charmy and Manic were only badly hurt, Everyone on yourside can't fight no more, Isn't that a good sign to leave us alone? said Amy

You're all just stupid pricks and you fucking know it! yelled Bass

Fang had actually stoped for a moment and thought about this untill Fawful had randomly got up.

You like to insult us don't you? What makes you guys any better? For us, There's no harm in words. Only in actons! said Fawful as he got up from being in pain on the ground

What?! I thought... WHAT!? said Silver

Shut up Silver! No time for you or for anyone of you to be in disblief!. said Fawful

Fuck off Fawful. said Shadow unamused by Fawful

Fawful some how dashed away pretty damn fast and violently attacked Charmy

Charmy! yelled Mario

What's Fawful doing! said Daisy

Fawful then Violently striked Daisy, causing her to fall to the ground.

How did he get so fast?! said Daisy

Fawful then attacked Sonic, then Manic, and then Sonic again!

That son of a bitch, Manic was just recovering too! Looks like I need to remind him what true speed is. said Sonic clenching his fists

Sonic charged up the most powerful spin dash he could charge and then fired off into Fawful. Sleet and Fang must have ran away because after Fawful was sent flying, there was no sight of Sleet or Fang.

Hmm, Fang and sleet must have left. said Blaze

Did none of you see them leave? asked Sonic

Yea, I guess it was because we wanted to see what would happen Fawful. said Manic

Right then, We Got rid of them. We should leave before the rest of these fuck heads get up. said Bass

Indeed Bass, but not just leave the Area, but also Japan. said Mario

I saw that coming, but I'd assume were low on Money. So Getting back home won't be easy for us. said Sonia

Indeed Sonia, But We've just gotta hope for the best. said Sonic as the whole gang started to leave.

Near by their hotel was a body of water that sperated 2 areas of the city. Newly arrived Boats were near the land and for some fucking reason one of the boats that was a victim to the "lovely" accident back in China caused by the villians was there, And for some other fucking reason the Tokyo imperial palace guards from ealier were there by the boats.

Temple guard 1: Why the hell were we called to look to see if these boats are in tip top shape?

Temple guard 2: Beats me, but that boat don't look too good.

Temple guard 1: Huh? let me see... Well yea it looks pretty bad. So bad I want it out of my face.

Temple guard 2: Hey check that out!

Temple guard 1: What? that huge group of people who are most likely cosplay fans?

Temple guard 2: Yea, i'd say these suckers would love this boat... HEY YOU GUYS OVER THERE! COME CHECK THIS OUT!

Roll noticed the Temple guard 2 yelling and she asked everybody if it worth checking out.

Well whoever the fuck that is seems to be making a big deal for whatever reason. Might as well. said Silver

The first Guard went to see if the other boats were fine, while the second conviced Sonic, Mario and the gang to take the boat.

Why are you offering this? asked Daisy

Because ya know, we've got more than enough boats and why not give something ya know? said Temple guard 2

hmm, not so sure about this. said Vector

Well it wouldn't hold us all now would it. said Protoman in a very smartass voice.

Oh...of cource! how stupid of me! I'll throw in this boat too!

Seems pretty good to me Protoman. said Peach.

Yea. I'm conviced. said Sonic

Same here... Well then, what are we waiting for? said Luigi

Wonderful! the boats are yours to take!.

The whole group climbed aboard the boats and began their journey home. the other temple guard came in and said "So ya got rid of that shitty ass boat huh? wait a minute! What happened to the boat next to it?!

Temple guard 2: They weren't conviced with only one boat, so I threw in the other boat.

Temple guard 1: YOU IDIOT! that's gonna increase our chances of getting fucked!

Of Cource the gang was no longer there to witness what happened after. They just looked foward to the distance and the boats charged further and further from Tokyo, Japan. In hopes of going home and seeing how their 2nd epic summer will end.

Author's note: Hot damn you guys had to wait long, but do not worry, for the last chapter will not be as long as a wait. But yes, this series that's been going on for about a year is coming to an end next time we meet our heroes!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Grand Last hurrah.

Douglas the Janitor sat in his virtual boy red colored reclining chair, semi tired watching his Tv.

I hope to god that school will still expect me back despite missing work for A month, Working there is a pain in the ass but it puts food on the table. But even so I still have 2 weeks and 3 days before I go back unlike those fucking teens who have 4 days left. Hehehe, I'm gonna get me some Beer, Chicken and Gummy bears and Watch some Nascar and American Football.

Looks like Douglas (aka some stupid fucker the author made up) is at the very least enjoying his summer. But let's see what's up with the main characters.

Everyone on the boat home didn't say a word for the first 15 minutes of the trip. While they weren't really in a state of disblief and sadness because of the recent conflict, nobody had felt the need to say anything.

Well, we still had fun did we not? said Rouge

Yea Rouge, plus this whole conflict thing that happened isn't anything to any of us right guys? said Tails

We've been through many conflicts have we not? This is nothing to get our spirits down come on guys, lighten up! We just enjoyed another amazing time! said Daisy

Yea I was never down about this all all really I mean this trip was just awesome!, but the mood killer in the weather and the fact that were using half assed boats to get home. said Sonic

What are you guys talking about?,most of us aren't down because of the fight, it's just that this whole setting we're in is kind of a mood killer. said Protoman

and the fact that summer is pretty much over is also a mood killer. said Knuckles

Yea in fact I really don't wanna be here right now, in the middle of fucking nowhere on 2 boats with a stormy looking sky and going back home and since we're coming back from Tokyo we'd be here for awhile, unless... said Bass

Unless what? C'mon out with it Bass! said Vector

Unless Wanda can help, say Wanda? could you somehow make these boats move way faster then normal so we can get home sooner? asked Bass

Well I could try Bass. said Wanda

You're pretty limited with your powers aren't you Wanda? said Vector

Well yea, but when I can do stuff, I can do some pretty fucking rad stuff. But let's get that boat moving faster then. replied Wanda.

Well she got the Boats to move faster, yay. Also Wario and Waluigi made it home too, Moving on...

So they got home safely, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Wario and Bass moved the boats into a shed Sonic had and then Everyone unpacked then sat down in the living room and they all had a chat.

I don't even care about that fight at all anymore, this trip was fucking fun. said Vector

I know right! it's no wonder why people think Japan is so great. said Blaze

"I've got a whole lot of anime i can watch ths year". smiled Tails looking at his stash of Anime Blu rays and Dvds.

"Say Mega man, what did you think of this trip?" asked Bass

"Well it was something to go back to my home country, and it was even more fun with all of you guys"

You know this might sound odd but this just came to me. I wonder if the people working at the airport wondered where the hell are we, because we obviously didn't go home on a plane. We're not excatly a forgettable bunch considering we are quite a versatile group. said Wanda

You know, that's a really good point. said Espio

Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much. said Silver

If we revist any where that we've taken a trip to, where would we revist? asked Daisy

That's a good question, damn. said Sonic

Wouldn't San Francisco be the best one to revisit? It was the first major trip we ever had and yes while the little camping thing happened before, the San Francisco trip is what really started it all. Besides Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Mega man, Roll, Bass, Protoman, Shadow, Rouge and techinally Wario and Waluigi weren't with us. said Luigi

What do you mean by techinally Wario and Waluigi weren't with you guys? asked Protoman

Well they were there, but at the time they were going againist us. said Luigi

Well I hope by now you guys trust them, after all they are with us currently. said Protoman

Hi. said Wario

Yoshi!

Oh hey Yoshi and Birdo are back. But why? asked Waluigi

Waluigi didn't get his answer, but soon Mario spoke up with an idea.

"You know guys, we gotta do something special, another last hurrah before this summer ends. We may have a few days left but still, something's gonna happen."

Like what? asked Charmy

"You'll see Charmy, We'll leave in the evening." said Mario

Neither Mario or Sonic said a word about this plan till 20 minutes before they had left.

All right so here's how it's gonna be. Wanda went back home but she promised to try and return on the very last day. Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo Protoman and Bass aren't coming with us. Expect for Mega man he's coming with us. said Sonic

Ok but what are we doing damn it? said Shadow.

We're gonna raid the school once more. said Mario

Once more? what you guys did this before? asked Vector

Yes Vector, but you weren't with us at the time for some reason. But now's your chance!. replied Mario

So what excatly are you guys looking for in there? asked Roll

Well last year we were looking for like Sonic's Game Gear or something, this year just for shits and giggles we're going in blind. said Tails

Isn't this a stupid idea? asked Mega man

I'd normally agree with you Mega man, but considering how a lot more people are joining Mario and Sonic. I honestly think this raid will be a grand time. said Sonia

Well then so be it, when are we leaving? asked Mega man

When the clock strikes 11:11, We've got 15 minutes. said Mario

What the hell? Why don't we just go now? Besides we discuss this raid on the way there. said Sonic

Fair enough then. said Mario

When all of that was said and done Luigi, Mario, Tails, Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Vector, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Espio, Charmy, Roll and Mega man began their journey to their high school. There was a short hold up when they had to visit the underground fort they build last year because Tails and Knuckles had to grab some supplies.

What the hell are they looking for? asked Shadow annoyed that time was being wasted

Here it is! yelled Knuckles

You 2 were looking for shovels? said Silver

Yep, these will come in handy, trust us. said Tails

Well then, shall we continue? said Luigi

Yea, But I imagine we'll be fine, after all we did leave for school eariler than last year. said Knuckles

The group charged to the school once more and before they knew it, their eyes were staring at a big dark building.

Man this building is fried. said Vector

Right then, how the fuck do we get in?. said Silver

No need to worry Silver. said Manic as he got out his lock pick.

We could smash the window and then open the door from the inside...said Tails

and then have an alarm go off? no thanks said Manic

I don't know about that Manic, Tails might be right. There was no alarm last time we did this. said Knuckles.

Well it's open now so let's head on in... Man it's dark any light switches? said Blaze

alright come on! go! go! go! go! go! go!, shit I could have sworn I heard someone coming. said Sonic.

40 seconds of paranoia later...

Alright We're in, Hey what's that smell?. said Charmy

I don't smell anything. said Blaze

No it's not a horrible smell, but it's an odd one, what is it?. replied Charmy

Who knows, We gotta find a light switch or something. We may have flash lights be we gotta save their battery enegry. said Sonia

Luigi had turned on the closest switch he could find. Only 5 of the 18 lights in the hallway lit up.

I guess nobody ever goes in the school during the summer. said Luigi

Perhaps that's a blessing for our sake, Actually forget that I said Perhaps, this is a blessing. said Amy.

All right we're gonna go to the gym, We're gonna make this somewhat quick, Luigi turn off the lights so in case someone comes they won't think someone was here. said Sonic

Everyone made their way into the gym, Most of the lights actually turned on this time. Sonia had noticed Manic putting on a black mask to cover his face.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be doing that but really Manic? We're not robbing a bank or sneaking into the white house."

"Really Sonia? Well when we get caught At least one of us will go unknown and get out of here safely"

Alright break it up you 2, It's time we bust open the doors that hold all the sports shit or whatever, and those other doors that we don't even know what's behind them. said Sonic

Not everyone explored the room that Sonic was talking about, Shadow, Rouge, and Vector had a look at an office room in the gym, while Mega man and Roll looked at a door that they didn't know where it lead to.

Al right we need to get this thing open, but at the same time not put a lot of damage on it, after all people will be returning here soon. said Amy

Well I can pick the lock. said Manic

4 minutes later

What the hell! what is wrong with this door knob!?. yelled Manic

Wait a second, Luigi pass me your flashlight. said Sonia

20 seconds later...

What do you see Sonia? asked Luigi

No wonder Manic couldn't get this open. Half of the key hole is filled with this yellow stuff. said Sonia

Well What do we now?. asked Blaze

Hmm, Hey Mega man! Come here for a second. said Mario

What's up Mario?. he asked.

Do you have that blade thing you got from Metal man in like Mega man 2?. asked Mario

"Yes I do, What do you guys need it for?"

"We need you to use it to cut a hole around the door knob so we can get it. Manic tried picking the lock but the knob is jammed with...Something."

Mega man used the Metal blade to cut it open... yay.

Awesome! we can finally get in!. said Luigi

Say What were you and Roll looking at over there?. asked Knuckles

Oh just some door. An odd door because Not even Vector knows where it leads to. said Mega man

Well Call Roll over here, She should have a look at this room to. said Knuckles

So they went inside.

Good to see this light works. said Luigi

Yea but there's another light that doesn't work over there. said Amy

And another fucking door, good lord. said Knuckles

Hey what's going guys? asked Vector

Oh hey Vector, I thought you left us or something. said Sonia

Alright let me at least try and see if this door is open. said Sonic

17 seconds later.

well it opens. That's odd. said Sonic

They probably thought nobody would try and break into there because getting into this room is a pain. said Luigi

What's in the room? asked Shadow

Well it's too small for all of us to see, great. Can I have your flash light for a sec Luigi? asked Sonic

I've got one to Sonic, This'll help you see more of the room. said Blaze

Sonic, Manic, Amy and Mario looked inside the room because it was too small for everyone to see. The room was rather dark and didn't have much in it.

I can hardly see anything. said Manic

Well then Take off your mask. said Sonia

Manic sighed and the replied with "All right fine"

Good lord that rooms smells bad. said Silver

Yea, is there like a dead animal or something in there? said Rouge

Well We don't see anything yet. said Amy

Well there's 2 random holes in the room that lead some where, probably explains why this room stinks. said Manic

Hey I found something! Mario Bros on the Atari 7800, Alf on the Sega master system and Perfect strangers seasons 1 and 2 on DVD. said Sonic

What the hell would those be doing there? asked Mega man

I'm not sure, Here Mario take these with you or something. said Sonic

What's up with that hole above you guys? asked Roll

It looks like an air duct or whatever. said Amy

I can't just wonder about it, There's a wooden board with wheels here. I say we send it down the air duct and see what happens. said Manic

Mega man once again used the metal blade so they could remove the trap door looking thing to open the air duct. The smell got even worse when the trap door thing was removed. Charmy and Tails flew up and placed the wooden board and then sent it down to the left side. (Because nothing was on the right, hahahahahaha!)

Is it just me or is that thing gaining speed? asked Roll

The wooden board within a matter of 20 seconds crashed into something that sounded like metal cans. Then a loud Hissing sound followed for about 2 minutes before silence happened.

What the fuck was that. said Vector

It must have came from that door me and Roll were looking at, come on! let's check it out!. said Mega man

When they got to the door, Mega man had to open it once again. The door was open and then...

A room filled with wooden shelves of binders, A bed with a small desk and a fenced in area holding CO2 canisters and helium cylinders were seen.

What. said Shadow

Wait a second, I hear thumping. said Silver

Really? and after we had just found this room, We don't have time for this Silver. said Knuckles

No I'm being serious! Listen. said Silver

Shit, Silver is right. Damn it we gotta hide! Someone's coming! said Mario

Quick everyone in the room! said Rouge

Everyone spent the next 4 minutes worried because the thumping wouldn't stop untill they heard the gym doors open.

I swear I'm gonna fuck up that person out there If they get us in trouble, This was not ment to be a stressful long raid. said Knuckles Clenching his fists.

There was dead silence for about 1 minute when a voice that everyone remember for a second was heard saying "Mario, Mega man, Blaze, sonic?"

Is that... said Rouge

Rouge was cut off when Silver brust through everyone opening the doors and then using his powers to freeze and hold the person calling for them.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK!"

How did I not guess before, it's Bass! yelled Mega man

It is? what's he doing here. asked Shadow

Bass! what's up? said Mario

Silver scared the fuck out of me. ugh. said Bass

As did you to the same for us. What are you doing here? said Espio

Meh, I got bored. said Bass

How did you find the place? asked Sonia

I've been actually out looking for this school longer than you may think. I just went around looking for places that looked like a school. said Bass

Well You came here at a late time Bass, We're heading home now. said Sonic

"Ah man really?"

"Yes Bass We can't take this presure anymore. It's kind of worse than last year because there's so many of us here. But I'm glad you came here anyways because we need help carrying stuff." said Sonic

6 minutes later.

Why the hell would the school need so many Helium cylinders? asked Charmy

Who knows, perhaps they do some weird or maybe even illegal stuff with them after the students go home. said Blaze

Well I'm gonna take this box of CO2 canisters. said Vector

and I'm gonna take 4 of these random binders. said Sonic

I want that Wooden cart thing back. said Silver

Right then, Bass, Roll and Mega man help carry 3 helium canisters for us. said Mario

The group did their best to cover their tracks and then left. Things were going fine untill they heard the sound of cars coming.

That can't just be cars passing by! someone must have found out we're here. said Bass

Fuck guys! WE GOTTA GO NOW! said Sonic

they ran and ran untill Silver told the group to hold on.

What!? What is it Silver!? said Mario

Tails pass me your shovel. said Silver

Silver used Tails' shovel to open a door to the biology class. She looked around for 30 seconds before walking out with a cell phone.

A cell phone?! said Roll

Yep, I remember hearing about this cell phone being in the room, it had belonged to someone who I believe had now went to college. said Silver

All right YOU DONE?! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW?! said Sonic

Amy was so fucking scared she had accidentally pooped her pants.

Oh god why now? ugh in front of everyone?! They're gonna think I'm a big baby now. OH come on Amy, this is justifed because I so scared, and for good reason to. Oh wait? there's still more poop in me!? she thought

Where do we exit?! said Blaze

Hmmm uhhhh well, Over there! the cars won't find us there from the east side of the school! said Sonic

They ran for their fucking lives. Out through the doors within seconds and gone from the area within a minute. Leaving very little of a trace that they were ever there.

Amy was worried when, she had thought to herself as they all ran.

"I'm not always sure as to why I pooped my self here, but hey atleast my butt feels better now. But why though! The reviewers will think little of me! Sonic will be grossed out! even though it's really not too bad, When i girl's gotta poop, she's gotta poop! but at least in the toilet and not poop in her underwear to keep her boy interested."

They all made it home safely, they brusted in to the house painting and thankful. Amy rushed to her room.

Where we're you guys? asked Waluigi

We raided the school again. said Mario

U feel okay telling him that? said Roll

Yea, besides he wouldn't dare getting us in trouble. said Mario

You say that as if I would do that, Which i don't anymore. said Waluigi

I know, I know. I just need to get used to the fact that you and Wario are different now. said Mario

Most of the group went down to the basement and watched a movie while Sonic went up to go wash his face.

He accidentally went in his room where he saw...

OH GOD! yelled Amy as she dropped her crappy underwear.

What? said Sonic

onic! I mean Sonic! please I can explain. I got scared when I heard that we probably got caught and I ended up pooping myself! said Amy

*sniffs. Why does your poop smell like meat or something? asked Sonic

Like a chili dog? she asked

In a way yea. he replied

"Well uh. I don't know heheheheh".

Look Amy, I don't care if you poop your pants, Poop your bed or poop in the toilet. This isn't something I really wanna discuss because it's kinda odd and the reviewers and readers will hate me. But yea Hopefully there won't be anymore poop scenes like this. (Stupid fucking author) said Sonic

You really don't care that I've been pooping myself? said Amy

No I don't care, but let's just hope there won't be anymore scenes like this. But I can totally understand why it happened here. he said.

Sonic had then left the room. Amy looked down at her poop, The meaty smell filled her nose and she gave a slight smile before tossing the shit out the window.

Meanwhile with sonic.

"What the hell, that was not romantic or a touching moment, even though I don't mind her pooping her pants this was just... what the fuck author, God. Ah well, might as well go for some dinner with a few friends or whatever."

Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Espio, Mario, Luigi, Silver had gone out to the local Bar and Grille. They decided to have a small dinner get together because not everybody was hungry.

"I gotta say, it's pretty cool that this place is still open even at 1:00am" said Mario

"Fish and chips at 1 am? hell yea, this is a first for me too."said Kncukles

It didn't take them long to finish their food.

A quite liked this dinner of ours, how bout you guys? said Tails

Oh yes for sure, it was quite good indeed. said Knuckles

Well then, the bill is all paid off, shall we go then? asked Espio

No no, no no. Not yet that is. said Sonic

What is it sonic? asked Mario

I just feel the need for a nice tall glass of Guinness to go. said Sonic

Guinness eh? said Luigi

1 minute later

Excuse me sir, but could I place a real quick order of a glass of Guinness, I even brought my own glass so you don't have to worry about me taking the ones this place keeps. said Sonic

Sailor Stewart: Right then

I never see you drink beer, like at all. What's the reason today? asked Knuckles

Meh, felt like doing something different perhaps this will keep me sane because of the fact that school is happening way too soon. said Sonic.

Isn't taking beer to go from a bar and grille againist the Law? asked Silver

Don't worry about it. said Sonic

Sonic had taken the glass to go and slowly drank it down as he and the others left for home.

When Sonic and the others made it home they stoped outside of the house. Luigi had notice Peach's shadow doing some stuff before she had stepped outside of the house, She was not wearing her usual dress, instead she had what she always weared when she played Tennis. Her dress wasn't needed for the lovely cool atmosphere of a summer night. She started walking into the distance, the others were curious as to what was going on so they followed her.

Peach had found the tree, that one tree she always loved. The had a faint shine to the leaves and the tree itself in very surreal dreamy anime like way. She loved it for that, A piano was then set up and following that, Princess peach played it. She first started off doing a cover of the first minute to Splash Garden from Nights into dreams, then to the first minute of soft museum also from Nights into dreams. After wards the piano piece transformed into a different sorta beast. A slow, electric, soft piano tone came, then another, then another, then another.

The piano sonata mixed together like Power to an Electric device, it was wonderful. She held the last few notes for her sonata for 1 minute before stepping up and saying "Goodbye summer, despite not showng, i'll miss you just as much as Mario and Sonic"

Sonic, Mario and the Gang were shocked.

I'm at a loss for words like, damn that was... said Vector

Holy shit that was amazing!. said Knuckles

I never knew Peach had that sort of talent!. said Mario

I gotta say fellas, this will just make me miss summer more. said Sonic as he put his head to his knee.

Sonic, Are you okay?. asked Amy

Sonic lead out a silent sniff from his runny nose after sheding a tear then he looked at Amy rose and said "Yea I'm fine"

After that was said the others started randomly appearing.

I gotta say Sonic even though I don't have to go to school because I'm a robot, I can see why you and you're friends love summer so much. said Mega man

Yea Mega man, Summer truly is something, and damn it I'm gonna miss a lot. replied Sonic as he kneeled down at looked towards the moon.

Next day and came and went with little happening during the day. Sonic had a short conversation with Wario, Bass, Blaze and Mario.

You know, is it fair to say that this summer felt a hell of a lot longer than last years? said Sonic

Now that you mention it, yea it really did. said Mario

Mega man was right when he was telling me that even he was starting to miss summer, I'm kind of feeling the same way about it too now. said Bass

Yea, I kind of looked at summer just as another season. Didn't think ABOUT the season's differences too much. said Wario

Say Blaze, what were you doing at that beach when we reunited? asked Sonic

I had gone looking for you guys. Manic and Sonia suggested I try the nearest beach because they remembered that all 3 of you liked going to the beach. said Blaze

They're right there, that's for sure. I remember Eggman had this like Flying fortress thing when the 3 of us were at the beach one time. said Sonic

Man Fuck Eggman and fuck the rest of them. said Mario

I hear you Mario, I hope Eggman is gone for good. said Bass

I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up again during christmas. said Wario

Yea, I agree Wario. Eggman's an obsessed old jerk. said Blaze

I think I'm gonna try and like Get Wanda back here or something. I'll see you guys for now. said Sonic

Sonic walked past his room and stoped to look inside, a light shined in on a desk that had some writing tools and a journal. He had then said to himself after seeing the book "You know what? yea, let's do this."

He sat down and wrote something in the book.

"The fastest thing alive here and I gotta say, life's pretty fucking sweet for me. I've got all kinds friends who practically live with me (atleast during the Summer and a select few other times during the year) But we all love spending time together. I can't really say how this all started but damn it when the 21 of us get together, we get into all kinds of adventures, some better than others but we really loved every trip we went on. From San Francisco, The Bahamas, Las vegas to most recently, Tokyo Japan.

These trips were more expensive than you may think considering how many of people are going. Hell when we get the Mario bros' once were thought to be evil, evil sides the adventure just gets that much more meaty, for lack of a better term. But There's no need to worry, Mario gets plenty of money from Nintendo, as do I from Sega and while Mega man has really been lacking funds from Capcom lately, he still gets some funds that really do help in the end.

Things aren't perfect seeing as that Dr eggman is still on our asses, and he's got help from Fang the sniper, Sleet, Dingo and even Mario's enemies Bowser, Fawful, Wart, and some random asshole named Reggie. While many may find it odd if their girlfriend sort of likes pooping her pants, I don't really care, after all it doesn't happen at the wrong time, and the smell of her poop reminds me of chili dogs, I know that's an odd comparison but hey whatever.

But enough with that then, I Don't wanna get hate for talking about that topic if ya know what I mean. But you know something? There isn't any other way i'd wanna spend my summers. It's truely a great thing.

Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Sonia, Tails, Shadow,Manic, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Peach, Charmy, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Wanda, Mega man, Protoman, Bass, Roll and... Oh what the hell Wario, Waluigi and hell even Yoshi and Birdo (Will we ever see those 2 again?) Thank you, Thank you so freaking much for making my fuucking life currently as great as it fucking is."

Sonic smiled to himself. He opened the front door of his house, looked outside briefly and said to himself silently "brb guys, Gotta go find that place again, the very same place we camped at" Sonic charged up his feet in his somewhat classic Super peel out move and then fired and with that, he was gone.

1 hour later Mario was in the house calling Sonic's name untill he passed by his room and noticed the text Sonic wrote down. Mario added a small bit to it.

"To think back in the 90s Nintendo and Sega were just at it with the Super nintendo entertainment system and the Sega genesis/Sega mega drive. We hated each other, at least that's the way it was marketed as. But here we are, truely enjoying ourselves like friends, Yes there were those olympic games...games, but this is where it's truely at folks, great fucking people Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Espio, Vector and Charmy they are. If only I'd got to know them earlier but hey, you know what they say Better late than never, and I'm not sarcastic in any way at all when I say that."

Later that evening everyone expect the robots, Mario and Sonic were about to have dinner when...

Say where's Sonic and Mario? asked Protoman

Uh I don't know. Have you guys seen them? said Waluigi

Mario! Sonic!, Where are these guys? said Vector

Wait a second, they must have left this note. said Daisy

The note read

"If you're reading this me, Wanda and Sonic are at this location. We left a small map for you guys and even if you still don't get it. It's explained on the other side of this note. Bring some snacks guys. This is gonna be a nice time"

Everyone got up and then left to go to this place. It wasn't long before they all had gotten together to sit by a camp fire. They were at the same place that Bowser, Waluigi and Wario were originally at when Mario and Sonic's goods were stolen when they went camping during the start of last year's summer. The air was cool, Soda cans, Candy bags, Chip bags and all kinds of other fucking snack things laid on the ground and everyone sat by logs or on top of rocks, logs or even tree branches as the camp fire warmed everyone up.

Ain't this something, a big group of friends like us chilling on the last summer night of the year. At least last one were something like this could happen. said Manic

You know I gotta say, I'm sure as fuck glad I left Dr wily as soon as I did, and atleast I found out what I was doing was wrong faster than some other folks. said Bass

Normally I'd be upset at things said to us like that, but Yea You're right Bass. But look at were we're all now. Great friends right? said Waluigi

Damn right Waluigi. Great friends indeed. replied Espio.

What the hell is Birdo doing? sleeping? said Wario

I guess So, Birdo is acting weird ever since she returned. said Mario

I must ask, what do you think will happen next summer guys? asked Daisy

I'm interested in going to Washington or New york or Ohio. said Blaze

We should go to Hawaii. said Luigi

Spain perhaps? idk. said Protoman

We should go to the year 2000! said Shadow

What? said Everybody

Idk, Didn't Tails have a time machine or something. said Shadow

Yea but It got destoryed. said Tails

You weren't even around back in the year 2000, Sonic adventure 2 didn't come out till 2001. said Vector

Yea I know Vector, I know. replied Shadow

Yoshi!

Ah well, It's good to know we got all kinds of places we could go in the future, But I don't know though guys. We haven't got many summers we could spent together. said Mario

Yea, Before you know it we'll be in the year 2017 and we'd all most likely be sperated by then. We would have moved on in our lives making it difficult for us to hang out. said Sonic

Who knows for sure, It's 100% safe to say that none of us would get a job that would truely suck up our lives in all the possible categories. said Silver

You know I must say, This conversation looked a hell of a lot more sad in my dreams. said Sonia

You dreamed of us chatting in dark forest with a camp fire? said Charmy

Sorta, Expect we were all crying and ugh, it wasn't pretty. My brain hurt from that dream... said Sonia

We maybe sorta down because of summer, but I could never see us flat out crying about it. said Manic

Perhaps your dream self should enter reality more often, know what I'm saying Sonia? said Charmy

Yep, I totally get you Charmy. said Sonia

People's brains are fucked when we sleep. said Amy

Yea, I don't even Dream, because I can't. But i've seen and heard all kinds of stuff from the sleeping mind. said Mega man

I had a Dream last night that You and Roll had to ability to dream, but you guys were going apeshit because of that. said Tails

Damn, guess that gives me another reason to be glad I can't Dream. said Mega man

Even though some of us don't have to go to school or whatever, we would still be absent and missing each during the year. sighed Roll

Yea, we'd probably go back home for a little bit or whatever. said Protoman

Infact I could see us all getting together at say like a bridge or a canyon and chating during say the sunset. said Roll

You mean like the kind of chat we're having right now? asked Sonic

Excatly Sonic! Or perhaps we might even have a more postive get together/converstation like this eariler next summer. said Roll

We had a our first kick ass summer, then a kick ass Christmas, then Tails Build a Time machine, then we had another kick ass summer, other than the stuff we did in the games, nothing really else went on. said Silver

I guess we just gotta hope for another kick ass christmas and kick ass summer. said Luigi

even when I go back home to my world, there might be some futile war or some sort of poop going on. said Wanda

I may like pooping, but the sorta poop going at your world must be some real smelly poop. said Amy to wanda in a quite way.

You like pooping? Say...like the feeling of pushing out a huge load out of your butt? said Wanda

Yea, it's really cool actually. said Amy

Kinda an awkward converstation, glad no one else heard it. said Wanda

Yup, this'll probably get some bad reviews for this story, both serious and joking ones. said Amy

I mean, maybe there's gonna be some other sort of get togethers we could try to make happen. said Wario

You know, what are you guys doing while the year passes by? asked Shadow

Well, not much. Probably get a job, visit the family. said Waluigi

You know this is kind of random but, where are the others? asked Peach

What do you mean? asked Bass

Like where's Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, Donkey kong, Diddy kong, Mighty, Cream, and Big the cat? said Peach

Who knows? besides I doubt most of them will ever show up. said Daisy

Especially Big, that guy is quite something. said Vector

I know right. said Espio

Dr light: Mega man? Roll? where are you 2?

Always ready to answer your call, what's up? said Mega man

Summer's ending and I wanted to give you all a call and see what's up with you guys. said Dr light

Well we all got together for just another converstation and well, wanted to hang out once more. said Mario

Yea, Mega man show him how many of us are really here. said Amy

1 minute later.

I gotta say Mega man, Life must be pretty good for you right now. said Dr light

Life was great for all of us. This summer was awesome doctor! said Roll

Will we ever see you in person? asked Knuckles

Yea, that would be pretty damn cool to see you in real life. said Manic

Oh I don't know, but considering that summer's over I doubt I see it happening any time soon. he said

What are you doing now doc? asked Protoman

Oh just eating dinner right now, I guess I'm gonna get back to that now then i'll be seeing you robots real soon probably, and the rest of you? take care of yourselfs. said Dr light

The call had ended and others looked at each other and then looked up in the sky. The sky was stary and clear, the moon was full and the huge group of friends sighed.

Yoshi...

Hey that's rare to hear Yoshi speak without yelling out his name. said Vector

Yep, pretty much. said Silver

Say, why don't we check out that area over there. said Peach

Where? by those rocks? asked Bass

Yes indeed, come on!. said Peach as everyone got up to follow her.

The group came to a cliff side surrounded by a wide open space at the bottom of it.

Is it just be or is this the same area we always loved going to? You know the same field where Manic found that can that apprently Wanda escaped from and that same area at the end of that path where like we attacked an ostrich or something. said Tails

Yea the same path that had like a train bridge or something. said Blaze

Dat vista doe. said Charmy

This place looks so beautiful and Dreamy. said Rouge

I know right, the whole moonlit sense to the whole area, man just another reason why summer is so damn great, and another reason why we'll miss it. sighed Sonia

is it really that big of a deal to you guys? Excuse my ignorance I'm really just wondering asked Wanda

Well I can say how sadness has justification behind it that's for sure. said Mario

Yea Wanda, you gotta remember that We only have a few summers left. Once graduation comes we'd be lucky if we could get 7 other people over much less continue to have awesome summers like this. said Sonic

You know something guys, even when you guys graduate and move on in life, I just know for a fact that these summers will be remembered, these summers will be remembered in more than just our minds and that we'll always be friends and be together. I couldn't see this friendship making a turn for the worse in any way possible, it's just too unreal. said Mega man

After a few more minutes of hanging out by the cliff side everyone returned back to the campfire. They all sat down, admired the ambience and nobody had said a word while doing so. Untill Mario and Sonic looked at each other while saying:

"Super Mario sunshine ain't got shit on this epic summer vacation, Let's see if this vacation Could be topped. Heh, I highly doubt that as this summer was fucking awesome!"

The end.

Author's note: Well that was something huh? This story took way too fucking long to make and I personally think had a couple chapters from this story been in the first epic would have made an epic fanfiction.

I myself think I did a good job on this story. Now will there ever be a Mario and Sonic's epic summer Vacation 3? perhaps, but not anytime this year. I might write other things,

But Not much because I'm not the biggest fan of making fanfictions.

We won't be seeing a 3rd epic summer anytime in 2015, but I hope you enjoyed my longest project yet. Kinda ironic that summer ended in the story but summer for me has just started, with that said I'm off to enjoy my summer. Enjoy yourselves, Take care and we might see each other again for another Fanfiction with Mario, Sonic, Mega man and the gang.


End file.
